


По ту сторону бесконечности

by Agapushka



Series: ЛокиРоза [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Макси-сиквел к фанфикам "У всех свои недостатки".Когда Локи в очередной раз ворвется в жизнь семейства Уизли, сметая все на своем пути, Розе не только придется решить сложную диллему по поводу возможности их отношений, но и окунуться в бурный водоворот событий, увлекающих почти за грань возможностей обычного волшебника…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Rose Weasley
Series: ЛокиРоза [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614313
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку о Розе Уизли в каноне почти ничего не сказано, ее можно считать как ОЖП, отсюда второй пейринг в шапке.

Гермиона Грейнджер, которая еще и Уизли, широко улыбнулась и с такой силой вогнала серебряный ножик в лежащий перед ней ростбиф, что тонкое лезвие ужасающе скрипнуло по тарелке. Роза быстро опустила глаза и подавила очередной вздох. Если бы она знала, как весело будет проходить сегодняшний обед, то не только не пригласила бы Локи, но и наложила бы Защитные и Охранные чары на всю улицу, чтобы он и близко не подходил к их дому во избежание возможного смертоубийства и мировых катаклизмов.

\- Позвольте спросить, - прервала тетя Полумна слишком затянувшуюся паузу, - вы действительно теперь являетесь правителем одного из миров нашей вселенной?

\- Именно так, - вежливо улыбнулся Локи, ловко накалывая на вилку кусочек мяса и отправляя его в рот с достоинством истинного короля.

\- Очень интересно, - отозвалась Полумна. - Никогда не думала, что наша Роза выйдет замуж за инопланетного принца.

После этих слов не подавились разве что Хьюго да дядя Гарри, для которых все происходящее казалось забавным зрелищем. Они то и дело переглядывались между собой и разве что не хихикали. Локи на такое неожиданное заявление позволил себе лишь слегка приподнять брови.

\- Ну, об этом уж точно рано говорить, - прохрипела Гермиона в перерывах между кашлем.

\- Как знать, - парировал Локи, с невозмутимым видом отпивая из бокала. - В жизни всякое случается.

При этих словах Роза слегка покраснела и уставилась в свою тарелку. Конечно, втайне она мечтала о чем-то подобном, но все же не была готова обсуждать здесь и сейчас такие вещи, тем более что Локи ведь ни разу еще не сказал прямым текстом, что любит ее.

\- Я не думаю, что брак моей дочери с вами будет отличной идеей, - холодно продолжила Гермиона.

Рон хотел было добавить, что Роза вообще-то еще и его дочь, но ему помешал мясной пирог, от которого он уже успел откусить изрядный кусок.

\- Вы слишком много думаете, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли.

Локи произнес ее фамилию таким тоном, что Розе внезапно захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться. Ох, зря он так. Она беспомощно посмотрела на дядю Гарри, но тот, заметив ее пристальный взгляд, усиленно начал перемешивать салат в своей тарелке. Ни от кого не дождешься поддержки!

Гермиона с таким свирепым лицом ткнула вилкой в ростбиф, словно представляла на его месте кого-то другого. И Роза даже догадывалась, кого именно.

\- Не вам оценивать глубину моих умственных способностей, мистер Лафейсон.

\- А давайте выпьем за встречу! - некстати предложила тетя Полумна. - Я так рада, что мы все сегодня собрались. Жаль, конечно, что Джинни с ребятами не смогли прийти.

Гарри сделал извиняющийся жест, подливая вино в опустевшие бокалы. Роза быстро взглянула на Локи, сидевшего напротив. В его зеленых глазах явно плясали чертики, а на лице играла опасная улыбка.

Дружный звон бокалов несколько разрядил обстановку, и Роза почувствовала, как общее напряжение начало спадать. Нельзя сказать, что Гермиона поначалу не старалась быть милой и радушной, но Локи тоже хорош. Надо было сначала провести с ним воспитательную беседу на тему того, о чем можно и о чем нельзя шутить с ее родителями. Особенно с Гермионой, потому что с Роном у Локи мгновенно возник нейтралитет. Не сказать, чтобы это было хорошим признаком, но они хотя бы не смотрели друг на друга с взаимной ненавистью.

\- А как же ваш брат?

Гермиона села на своего любимого конька. Розе иногда казалось, что мать просто не сможет жить, если не выяснит у собеседника все, что ее интересует.

\- А что с ним? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Локи.

Почувствовав в его голосе стальные нотки, Розе второй раз за вечер захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться.

\- Разве не он должен править этим вашим… Асгардом?

\- Не думаю, что Тора сейчас интересуют подобные дела.

\- Чем же он тогда занимается?

\- Мам, может, ты лучше спросишь Локи об огромной библиотеке во дворце или о Радужном мосте? - Роза попыталась переменить неприятную тему, но вышло довольно неудачно.

\- Ты мне уже об этом по нескольку раз все рассказала, - Гермиона не сводила пристального взгляда с Локи. - А меня куда больше интересует, кто еще живет в Асгарде. Ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, после Рагнарека те, кто сумели спастись, рассеялись по другим мирам?

Даже перестала делать вид, что не помнит название Асгарда. Роза сдула со лба непослушный локон и набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу, как Локи вдруг произнес тихим спокойным голосом:

\- Да, я еще не нашел асгардский народ. Но если вас настолько нервирует факт отсутствия моих подданных, можете спать спокойно, это всего лишь вопрос времени

\- Вы так говорите, словно это какой-то чужой народ, а не ваш собственный, - фыркнула Гермиона.

\- Кажется, на сегодня хватит разговоров о политике, - встрял Рон, кладя жене на плечо руку.

\- Это не политика, - она закатила глаза. - Я просто не понимаю, как можно править миром, в котором и населения-то нет! Король без королевства!

\- Не слишком остроумно, но есть к чему стремиться, - негромко прокомментировал Локи, аккуратно промокая губы салфеткой.

\- Рон прав, - Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Гермиону. - Что на тебя нашло?

Она коротко вздохнула и села еще прямее.

\- Если здесь никто не видит, что Локи - не самая подходящая кандидатура для Розы, то я скажу это открыто и прямо сейчас! Он - бывший преступник и убийца, и в данный момент я не вижу, чтобы он сильно изменился и начал вдруг совершать хорошие поступки!

Повисла звенящая тишина. Задыхающаяся от возмущения Роза остро почувствовала, как в воздухе между Гермионой и Локи заискрила магия, зарождающаяся явно не для свершения тех самых хороших поступков, о которых только что было упомянуто. Краем глаза она успела заметить, что в руках Локи опасно блеснул столовый нож, а дядя Гарри и Рон успели выхватить из карманов волшебные палочки.

\- Хватит!

Роза с грохотом отодвинула стул и выскочила из-за стола. От ее неконтролируемых эмоций по столовой пронесся порыв ветра, сбивая пару жутких статуэток с комода, которые Гермионе кто-то подарил на один из юбилеев.

\- Такое чувство, что мы в средние века живем! Давайте еще турнир устроим, чтобы решить, с кем совершеннолетняя волшебница двадцать первого века может встречаться, а с кем нет! Или, может, прямиком в Визенгамот отправимся, чтобы начать заседание суда по делам, не входящих в ведомство Министерства Магии Великобритании, а, мам?

Она сбросила с себя руку Хьюго, который попытался ее удержать, и, нарочно скинув с комода оставшуюся статуэтку в виде уродливого кота, который никогда ей не нравился, выбежала из столовой. Следом быстро поднялся Локи, откладывая наконец-то острый нож в сторону.

\- Спасибо за теплый прием, - он коротко кивнул напряженным Гарри и Рону, а затем мягко улыбнулся Полумне и Хьюго. - Было приятно с вами познакомиться.

Его взгляд остановился на застывшей Гермионе.

\- Миссис Грейнджер, было очень вкусно. Надеюсь, готовили не вы.

***

Роза сидела на заднем дворе дома и невидящими глазами смотрела перед собой. Заслышав приближающиеся знакомые шаги, она подобралась и поспешно вытерла мокрые глаза.

\- Я вовсе не считаю тебя преступником и убийцей, - пробурчала она, стараясь не смотреть на Локи, присевшего рядом.

\- А зря, - усмехнулся он. - Если бы ты знала весь мой послужной список…

\- Мне абсолютно не важно, что было в твоем прошлом, - с нажимом произнесла Роза и наконец-то взглянула на него.

Локи казался уставшим и немного грустным - все-таки Гермиона его доконала. Хорошо хоть не сорвался при всех. Роза тихо вздохнула и прижалась к нему.

\- Прости. Я не думала, что все выйдет настолько ужасно.

\- Лично мне понравилось, - отозвался Локи. - Не хотелось бы говорить, но злить твою мать - это одно из любимых моих занятий. Сразу после завоевания миров.

Роза шутливо стукнула его по ноге.

\- Ты ужасен.

\- Я про то и говорю.

Они еще немного посидели в молчании. День выдался пасмурным, поэтому на небе вместо яркого заката образовывались сине-серые тучи, тянущие за собой холодные сумерки.

\- Завтра я отправляюсь на поиски асгардцев, - внезапно сказал Локи.

Резко выпрямившись, Роза уставилась на него.

\- Это из-за того, что сказала моя мама?

\- Нет. Я еще несколько дней назад принял это решение. Так что, боюсь, в ближайшее время ваши обеды снова станут скучны, так и передай Гермионе.

\- И куда же ты отправишься?

\- Есть у меня пара идей, где искать своих подданных, - Локи мечтательно улыбнулся.

Роза покачала головой. Ненормальное стремление к власти, похоже, будет править им до конца жизни.

\- Опять пропадешь неизвестно насколько, да?

Локи задумчиво посмотрел на небо и пожал плечами, а затем перевел взгляд на Розу, отчего та смущенно улыбнулась. Она просто не могла не улыбаться, когда он смотрел на нее вот так, как сейчас: серьезно и одновременно лукаво.

\- Думаю, к твоей пенсии я точно вернусь.

\- Только попробуй!

\- Мне что, вообще тогда не возвращаться?

Роза не успела ничего ответить, потому что губы обожгло требовательным поцелуем. Она вздрогнула от холодных пальцев, коснувшихся ее лица, но тут же сильнее прижалась к Локи, чувствуя, как властная рука крепко сжала ее талию.

Где-то в доме громко хлопнула дверь.

\- Твои родители всегда такие тактичные? – поинтересовался Локи, с досадой прерывая поцелуй.

\- Скажи спасибо, что мама не вылетела сейчас и не попыталась сделать из тебя статую.

\- И часто она у вас летает? Хотя о чем я спрашиваю - Гермиона же истинная ведьма, наверняка не расстается с метлой.

Роза довольно ощутимо ткнула его.

\- Не смешно!

Демонстративно держась за бок, Локи поднялся со скамейки и отвесил шутливый поклон.

\- Не скучайте, мисс Роза. Скоро явится прекрасный принц и заберет вас из этого царства занудства и устаревших правил.

\- Ты не собираешься найти Тора? – спросила она в ответ. – Все-таки он твой брат.

\- Если он встретится по дороге, то я, так и быть, подумаю о том, чтобы прихватить его с собой.

Роза снова покачала головой и крепко обняла Локи. Ей очень не хотелось его отпускать, а на душе внезапно стало так грустно, словно она никогда больше с ним не встретится.

***

Было уже темно, когда Роза вернулась в дом. Тихо. Наверняка все уже легли спать. Прихватив на кухне горсть печенья, она медленно начала подниматься по лестнице. В голове метались беспокойные мысли: мало того, что Локи опять на какое-то время исчезнет из ее жизни, так еще и мать убеждена в своей правоте. Да, он отнюдь не добрый волшебник, но разве он не заслуживает второго шанса? Ну или какого там по счету после всех его многочисленных злодеяний?

Иногда Роза и сама задумывалась о том, что Локи - не самый надежный вариант. И что жить с ним - это как сидеть на пороховой бочке, пока мимо бегут марафонцы с зажженными факелами. Но ведь у Локи была и другая сторона, спрятанная где-то глубоко внутри и хранившая капельку добра. Ради этой капельки Роза была готова выслушать все упреки и проклятия матери, которая после сегодняшнего обеда вряд ли когда-нибудь благословит их на «долго и счастливо».

Размышляя об этом, она уже начала было подниматься на третий этаж, когда боковым зрением заметила неяркую полоску света, бьющую из-под двери родительской спальни. Роза замерла. Очень глупо сейчас было бы подслушивать, о чем говорили отец с матерью, но внезапно накатившее желание узнать, в чем еще они могут обвинить Локи, было настолько сильным, что Роза просто не смогла устоять. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, она отряхнула руки от остатков печенья, и осторожно зашагала по мягкому ковру.

Поначалу был слышен только неясный голос Рона, который явно пытался в чем-то убедить Гермиону. Роза переступила с ноги на ногу, пытаясь занять наиболее выгодную позицию. Ей было очень досадно на себя, что она стоит здесь и подслушивает, но какая-то другая Роза внутри нее хотела как раз именно этого.

\- Я все прекрасно понимаю, Рон, - она внезапно услышала голос матери так громко, словно та стояла рядом. - Но и ты меня пойми: у Розы абсолютно нет будущего рядом с Локи.

\- Да ты-то откуда знаешь? - отец повысил голос, отчего его слова теперь тоже можно было разобрать. - Гермиона, я тебя просто не узнаю! Да, наши предыдущие встречи с ним были не самыми приятными, но ведь все меняется!

Послышалась пауза. Розе очень некстати захотелось чихнуть, и она изо всех сил закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь вслушаться в гнетущую тишину.

\- Рон, - в голосе Гермионы послышались знакомые воспитательные нотки, - сколько лет может прожить среднестатистический волшебник?

\- Ну… - замялся тот. - Помнится, моя тетка как-то кричала, что все забыли про ее сто седьмой день рождения, но, честно говоря, даже мама не помнила, сколько ей тогда стукнуло.

\- Да, сто десять-сто двадцать лет - как раз средний возраст обычного волшебника, - согласилась Гермиона. - Некоторые, конечно, живут подольше, но это уже редкие случаи.

Роза присела на корточки возле двери и почесала нос. Что за странный перескок с одной темы на другую?

\- А теперь представь, сколько живут боги.

Вновь наступила тишина. Очевидно, Рону требовалось поразмыслить чуть дольше, чем его дочери, потому что после этого вопроса Роза сразу все поняла. Ну конечно: Локи и так живет уже больше тысячи лет по земным меркам, хотя на вид ему можно дать чуть за тридцать. И сколько еще тысячелетий должно пройти, прежде чем он начнет стареть? А когда он умрет?

\- Да, я специально сегодня все это наговорила в надежде, что Роза посмотрит на Локи другими глазами и откажется от него, - голос у Гермионы задрожал, а Роза почувствовала, как в груди что-то начинает жечь. - Можешь не говорить мне, что я ужасная мать. Я понимаю, что, даже назови я Локи последним из мерзавцев, наша дочь все равно пойдет за ним - я же вижу, как она счастлива, когда смотрит на этого засранца! Но я хотела просто попытаться, понимаешь?

Что ответил Рон, Роза не стала слушать. С трудом поднявшись с пола, она медленно побрела в свою комнату.

И как она, с ее умом и сообразительностью, упустила из вида факт того, что Локи почти бессмертен? Вернее, она всегда это помнила, но никогда не применяла эти знания по отношению к себе. Так вот почему Гермиона так непонятно ведет себя в последнее время, стоило только заговорить о Локи. До чего ужасно осознать, что все это - проявление материнской любви.

Но еще ужаснее то, что Гермиона оказывалась абсолютно права.


	2. Chapter 2

Роза Уизли сидела в кресле и задумчиво кивала головой в такт сбивчивому рассказу волшебницы, сидящей напротив. 

За год работы психологом она уже почти научилась угадывать, с какой проблемой к ней придет тот или иной волшебник. В голову не раз закрадывалась мысль составить некую статистику: если в кабинет заходила очень красивая и, судя по идеально сидящему костюму, богатая женщина, значит, предстояла беседа, связанная с мужчинами. Либо эти подлые создания не ценили ум и красоту ее клиентки, либо были почти идеальными мужьями, единственным недостатком которых была весьма существенная деталь: изменяли направо и налево. Конечно, бывали и исключения, но чаще всего, когда на пороге возникала очередная элегантная фигура в кашемировой мантии, Роза уже мысленно готовилась к фразе, которую она непременно услышит первым делом: «все мужчины – мерзавцы и негодяи!».

Ее новая клиентка, миссис Блюм, относилась абсолютно к другой, но не менее утомительной категории: чрезмерно заботливая мамаша. Роза понимала, что очень непрофессионально так отзываться о собственных подопечных, но оправданием служило то, что подобная классификация была лишь в ее собственной голове, так что никто и никогда не узнал бы о подобных эпитетах.

\- Врет мне, что ни с кем не встречается! - миссис Блюм колыхалась от праведного гнева, едва помещаясь в кресле. - Говорит, что идет к подругам, а сама отправляется к этому своему…

Роза так и не узнала, к кому же там отправляется юная мисс Блюм, потому что волшебница достала из сумочки кружевной носовой платок и приложила к абсолютно сухим глазам. 

\- Вечерами ее нет дома, а когда я пытаюсь с ней поговорить, мы ругаемся! Вот и что мне делать?

 _«Оставить в покое свою дочь»_ , - мрачно подумала про себя Роза, но тут же придала своему лицу выражение мягкого сочувствия, которое так хорошо успокаивало нервных клиенток. Нельзя было сейчас говорить что-то резкое и сразу читать нотации, хотя очень хотелось. 

\- Миссис Блюм, - начала она, подавшись чуть вперед, словно доверяя той некую тайну, - Вы любящая мать, которая беспокоится за собственную дочь и боится, что та наделает ошибок, и лишь вы можете рассказать ей, как и что делать правильно.

В ответ на столь добрые слова миссис Блюм так отчаянно закивала, что с ее головы чуть не слетела шляпка со страусиными перьями. Роза сделала небольшую паузу, убедившись, что та заглотила наживку, и продолжила:

\- У меня складывается чувство, что мисс Блюм не доверяет вам. Но ведь и вы не доверяете ей, разве я не права? Если все шестнадцать лет вы так же сильно, как и сейчас, волновались за собственную дочь, то разве не смогли научить ее осторожности в отношениях с противоположным полом?

Ошарашенная миссис Блюм молча осела в кресле, разбираясь с новой информацией. Роза еще немного помолчала. Главное, не вываливать все сразу, иначе в голове ничего не отложится, и консультация пройдет впустую. 

\- Мисс Блюм, скорее всего, не говорит вам о своих отношениях, потому что боится встретиться с вашей постоянной тревогой. Она бережет вас. Сейчас самое главное - не ее отношения с тем парнем, а ваши, как матери и дочери. Конечно, это страшно, когда ребенок становится взрослым и начинает отдаляться, всем матерям тяжело пережить подобный период.

Миссис Блюм печально закивала и начала вытирать уже настоящие слезы, которые покатились по щекам. 

\- Появляется чувство, что жизнь словно рушится на глазах.

\- Да-а-а, - пробасила миссис Блюм, шумно высмаркиваясь в скомканный кусочек кружева. - Я столько лет воспитывала мою Клару, мою кровиночку, а теперь она проводит все свое время с этим негодяем, да еще тайком от меня!

Роза на секунду прикрыла глаза. До чего знакомо. Просто дежавю какое-то. 

\- Попытайтесь восстановить доверие между вами, - спокойно сказала она. - Не кричите на нее и уж тем более не ругайте. Расскажите про свою юность и опыт отношения с молодыми людьми. Поделитесь своими опасениями за жизнь Клары, признайтесь, что знаете о ее свиданиях. И что она имеет на это право.

От последней фразы миссис Блюм подозрительно икнула, но возражать не стала. Роза мысленно поздравила себя с маленькой победой. Если бы и с собственной матерью получалось так же спокойно поговорить на подобные темы, жизнь вообще была бы прекрасной штукой. 

\- Вы могли бы договориться о том, чтобы Клара не возвращалась так поздно домой. Ну, или, наконец, пригласить ее избранника в гости, чтобы познакомиться с ним. 

\- Мне он не нравится! - поджала губы миссис Блюм.

\- Попытайтесь узнать его получше, - с нажимом произнесла Роза. - Если ваша дочь что-то в нем нашла, значит, он не так плох, как вам кажется.

Кажется, перегнула палку: миссис Блюм окончательно помрачнела после этих слов. Стоило срочно исправлять ситуацию.

\- А еще попробуйте найти себе новое увлечение, - Роза постаралась дружелюбно улыбнуться. - Жизнь не должна вертеться вокруг Клары, не хороните себя заранее. Возможно, вам давно хотелось заняться садоводством или отправиться в путешествие в Китай - так отчего бы не позволить себе исполнить хотя бы одну мечту?

В ответ – внезапная улыбка, даже искренняя. Вот и славно. Еще один сеанс психотерапии прошел удачно.

Роза проводила миссис Блюм к выходу, вернулась в свой кабинет и устало опустилась в кресло. До чего выматывают подобные истории, где мать главенствует в семье и навязывает всем свою точку зрения, не считаясь с мнением окружающих! Мысленно пожелав неведомой Кларе терпения и удачи, Роза подхватила сумку и заперла свой скромный офис. На сегодня ее работа окончена.

Лондон радовал на редкость хорошей погодой. Светло-голубое небо было почти безоблачным, а слабое солнце, пусть и не очень согревало, немного поднимало настроение. Роза быстро шла по улице, перебирая в голове предстоящий список дел на вечер: посетить очередное занятие по танцам, забежать в магазин к дяде Джорджу за подарком для Хьюго и постараться успеть набросать хотя бы план очередного урока - помимо основной работы она еще и читала лекции по психологии в школе мракоборцев при Министерстве Магии. Роза понимала, что в свои двадцать лет вряд ли могла научить чему-то стоящему целый отряд профессиональных боевых магов, но отец настоял на том, что такой опыт ей тоже пригодится. Да и проводить тренинги с дядей Гарри и его командой было на редкость веселым занятием.

Громко стуча каблучками синих туфелек, Роза свернула за угол, плотнее запахивая пальто - все-таки, несмотря на солнце, ветер все еще был по-зимнему холодным. На глаза попалась яркая афиша, от которой Роза вздрогнула, чуть не споткнувшись на ровном месте. Прямо на нее смотрел какой-то маггловский певец, наверняка известный обычным людям. И до чего он был похож…

Она машинально тронула себя за левое запястье, но тут же с огорчением вспомнила, что браслет, подаренный ей около года назад, утерян. По самой идиотской причине, между прочим. Роза вновь покосилась на застывшую фотографию: выразительные зеленые глаза (не иначе, как работа дизайнеров - не бывает у обычных людей таких ярких глаз!) смотрели почти в самую душу. А длинные черные волосы, лихо зачесанные назад, и вовсе создавали тот самый образ, который вот уже почти год преследовал Розу по ночам.

Локи. Беда всей ее жизни.

Проворчав что-то под нос, Роза усилием воли заставила себя отвести взгляд от афиши и продолжить свой путь.

Нельзя сказать, что она надеялась на его скорое возвращение - когда дело касается Локи, можно смело отбрасывать в сторону логику, здравый смысл и всякую надежду. Но все-таки предугадать, что он вновь исчезнет так надолго, Роза никак не могла. А тут еще эта дурацкая история с камнем, который Локи подарил ей в качестве портала в Асгард. Ну как можно быть такой невезучей?

Роза вздохнула, начиная в сотый раз укорять себя за тот случай. А ведь ничего, как говорится, не предвещало беды. Они с дядей Джорджем готовили тогда сюрприз на годовщину свадьбы ее родителей. Конечно, им не могло прийти в голову ничего более простого, чем устроить Рону и Гермионе свидание на вершине одной из башен Лондонского моста. Всего и дел-то было: наложить магглоотталкивающие чары на площадку перед входом, да внушить местной охране, топтавшейся рядом, что наверх нельзя подниматься. А уж украсить в романтическом стиле крохотное помещение с потрясающим видом на вечерний город и Темзу не представляло особого труда. Правда, когда Роза закончила развешивать по периметру окна вьющиеся растения с листьями в виде сердечек, она заметила, что к концу одной из веток, под самым верхом проема, прицепилась какая-то бумажка. Отважно взобравшись на подоконник, Роза начала отрывать ее, но та была настолько высоко, что пришлось встать почти на цыпочки. 

\- Роза, ты что творишь! - послышался сзади взволнованный голос дяди Джорджа, и вот уже крепкие руки схватили ее под мышки и начали медленно стаскивать с подоконника. От неожиданности она машинально ухватилась левой рукой за край каменной стены. За очень острый край каменной стены.

Прокручивая в который раз в голове эту картинку, Роза не заметила, как дошла до танцкласса, машинально свернула на лестницу и начала подниматься по ступенькам.

Если бы она отцепила ту треклятую бумажку с помощью магии, то ничего бы не произошло. Но она решила все сделать сама, и ремешок браслета, куда был вделан подарок Локи, с легкостью разрезали острые камни. Роза даже не услышала всплеск, когда ее драгоценность упала в Темзу. Она лишь ошарашенно посмотрела на левую руку и тут же снова бросилась к окну. Хорошо, что у дяди Джорджа была великолепная реакция.

Браслет тогда так и не нашелся. Не помогло ни одно поисковое заклинание. Дядя Гарри (тайком от Гермионы, конечно), даже наколдовал себе головной пузырь и исследовал почти все дно под мостом, но безрезультатно. 

По-прежнему тихо вздыхая, Роза переоделась в простое серое платье до колен и начала убирать в высокий пучок длинные волосы. Как она могла так по-дурацки потерять подарок Локи? Ведь это был единственный способ самостоятельно отправиться в Асгард. Хотя что Асгард… Локи вообще сейчас неизвестно где, и кто знает, когда его вредная личность снова объявится. В прошлый раз он вообще пропал на шесть лет. Если их встречи будут и дальше проходить с таким интервалом, то Роза и впрямь смирится с ужасной мыслью о том, что им не суждено быть вместе.

Вяло поприветствовав всю группу, Роза отошла почти в самый конец зала, ожидая, пока начнется занятие, и продолжая плавать в собственных мыслях. 

Она чуть не впала в депрессию после того памятного обеда. Но затем, проведя привычный самоанализ и разложив все по полочкам, смогла убедить себя, что такая огромная разница в продолжительности жизни - не самое страшное, что могло бы с ними случиться. Правда, сделано это было скорее назло Гермионе, которая сама потом с неделю ходила как в воду опущенная, прежде чем извиниться перед Розой. 

Однако с каждой неделей, проведенной без Локи, решимость Розы таяла и таяла, превращаясь в прежнюю растерянность. Она перерыла гору книг в Министерском архиве, но не нашла никакой мало-мальски ценной информации, чтобы решить свою проблему. Да и, честно говоря, обретать бессмертие, даже ради Локи, ей не очень-то хотелось. Все это было так странно и запутанно, что в какой-то момент Розе на ум пришла вдруг идиотская мысль: может, оно и к счастью, что браслет потерялся, а Локи исчез? Возможно, так всем было бы лучше…

\- Роза, у тебя все в порядке?

Дерек, партнер по танцам, стоял напротив, озабоченно глядя на нее. Роза вздрогнула и огляделась вокруг - все уже начали стандартную разминку под незатейливую мелодию, а они так и не начали танцевать.

\- Извини, - пробормотала она, кладя ему руки на плечи и позволяя увлечь под ритмичную музыку. - Все в порядке.

\- Я же вижу, у тебя что-то случилось.

Случилось. Один коварный асгардский бог случился, еще двенадцать лет назад, только вот Дереку этого не объяснишь. Он ведь обычный маггл, даже не знает, что Роза - волшебница. Делая привычные сочетания шагов, она все еще думала о Локи, когда прямо возле ее уха послышался голос Дерека:

\- Не хочешь завтра поужинать со мной?

\- Прости, - она оперлась на его плечо, старательно отводя ногу в сторону, - но завтра я занята.

\- Как и в любой другой день, - он сжал руки на ее талии и, дождавшись, пока Роза согласно кивнет, поднял ее над собой, медленно кружась на одном месте. - Ты самая занятая из всех красивых девушек, которых я знаю.

Она промолчала, продолжая делать заученные движения и стараясь не забывать держать прямо спину. Дерек очень хороший парень. Даже слишком. Именно поэтому она никогда не стала бы с ним встречаться. Пожалуй, Гермиона, отчаянно пытающаяся, словно ненароком, познакомить Розу со всеми завидными женихами волшебного Лондона, не преминула бы громко вздохнуть, услышь такие слова из уст дочери. Но Роза не была виновата в том, что ее тянуло лишь на плохих парней. Вернее, только на одного. Самого обаятельного из всех плохих парней.

Вероника, весьма фигуристая учительница по танцам, не стесняющаяся при своих габаритах ходить в блестящих красных лосинах, выключила музыку и похлопала в ладоши, призывая всех к тишине. Запыхавшаяся Роза отошла чуть в сторону и оперлась на подоконник. Все-таки, надо чаще тренироваться: всего час занятий, а у нее уже ноги дрожат от усталости. И что ее потянуло на маггловские танцы? Можно было бы выбрать для отдыха после работы куда более интересное занятие - участие в любительских турнирах по квиддичу, например. 

Вновь незаметно занявшись самокопанием, Роза почти прослушала пламенную речь Вероники, которая уверенно вышагивала перед учениками, бурно при этом жестикулируя, но тут до ее ушей донеслось собственное имя:

\- …и, конечно же, Роза с Дереком.

Несколько пар повернулось к ним, а тощая блондинка Мэри, которую Роза невзлюбила с первой встречи, демонстративно окинула ее с головы до ног и обиженно фыркнула. Вот замечательно. Она только что прослушала какую-то важную новость.

\- Ау, Роза, ты с нами? - Вероника энергично пощелкала пальцами перед ее носом.

Кто-то засмеялся. 

\- Повторяю для тех, кто затерялся в космосе: через две недели в Брайтоне состоится конкурс по бальным танцам среди новичков, - нравоучительным тоном сказала Вероника. - И вы с Дереком попали в число моих жертв, ясно?

Роза удивленно посмотрела на нее.

\- Да-да, я тоже поражена, но у тебя неплохая пластика, - махнула та рукой. - Так что завтра жду тебя на внеочередную тренировку.

\- Я не могу! 

Вероника медленно развернулась, обводя Розу тяжелым взглядом.

\- То есть, я хотела сказать…

Глаза Розы в панике забегали. В нужный момент она всегда умела выкрутиться из ситуации, придумав что-то на ходу, но именно сейчас, как назло, все подходящие по такому случаю отговорки вылетели из головы.

\- Завтра в семь вечера.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Вероника хлопнула дверью в свой кабинет. Остальные тоже начали расходиться, негромко переговариваясь между собой. Противная Мэри всем своим видом выказывала полное равнодушие к тому, что ее кандидатуру не выбрали, но пару злобных взглядов в сторону счастливчиков она все же метнула, прежде чем покинула зал.

\- Если и впрямь не хочешь, то я могу поговорить с Вероникой.

Рядом, словно верный рыцарь, все еще стоял Дерек. Роза опустила голову. Как легко было сейчас согласиться на это предложение! 

Пару месяцев назад она решила записаться на танцы от какой-то безысходности. Нужно было чем-то заполнить свободное время по вечерам, чтобы не думать о Локи. И чтобы поменьше сталкиваться дома с Гермионой, потому что отношения между ними, прямо скажем, были несколько натянутыми - постоянные намеки в последнее время о том, что пора бы начать встречаться с кем-то более реальным, отнюдь не улучшали настроение. 

И вот теперь любимые танцы, с помощью которых она избавлялась от всего негатива, накопленного за день, дарили новые проблемы, которых и так хватало. Роза посмотрела на Дерека, терпеливо ждущего ее ответа. Конечно, он будет только рад, если она станет проводить с ним больше времени – не надо быть психологом, чтобы понять, как она ему нравится. И, конечно, она вовсе не собиралась давать ему никаких надежд, но низменное желание получить хотя бы немного мужского внимания в последнее время становилось все сильнее. Роза мысленно пообещала себе, что сумеет контролировать ситуацию, и, не веря собственным словам, произнесла:

\- А почему бы, собственно, и не попробовать?

Он радостно улыбнулся, отчего на левой щеке появилась ямочка. Еще один признак хорошего парня. Роза покачала головой, поражаясь собственному решению.

\- Тебя проводить?

\- Нет, Дерек, меня ждут. Спасибо.

Ну не говорить же ему, что она собиралась просто трансгрессировать из опустевшей женской раздевалки прямо в магазин «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок»! Не поймет ведь. 

***

Уже поздно вечером, когда Роза, переодевшись в любимую пижаму со снитчами, сидела на кровати и в полусне дописывала список тем, о которых предстояло завтра рассказать на импровизированной лекции, в дверь тихо постучался Хьюго.

\- Я тут знаешь, что подумал?

Он быстро пересек комнату и плюхнулся рядом с сестрой на кровать, подобрав под себя ноги. Почти как в детстве. Роза с радостью отложила исписанную бумагу и вопросительно посмотрела на него. Хьюго покачал головой и снял с нее очки.

\- Ты хоть когда-нибудь даешь себе отдых?

\- Ага, - она широко зевнула. - Ну, о чем ты там подумал, Рыжик?

\- Почему бы тебе не обратиться к кому-нибудь из Мстителей?

Сон сняло как рукой.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Уж они-то точно знают способы, как разыскать Локи.

\- Хьюго…

\- Да брось! - он прислонился спиной к стене и мягко посмотрел на Розу. - Ты в последнее время сама на себя не похожа. Не надоело еще страдать?

\- Я не страдаю! - возмутилась она. - У меня все в полном порядке: интересная работа, отличная семья, много увлечений, а теперь еще и танцевальный конкурс через неделю, вот!

\- И кого ты сейчас убеждаешь? - проницательно спросил Хьюго. – Роза, ты снова стала какой-то неживой, как пару лет назад, когда в МАКУСА устроилась. Куда-то бегаешь, о чем-то суетишься, а все для того, чтобы скрыться от проблем. А они никуда не денутся. 

\- Вот и кто еще из нас психолог, - Роза шутливо кинула в брата подушкой. - Слушай, не начинай, я и так знаю, что все куда-то летит, но остановить это не могу.

\- Просто не хочешь. Тебе нравится жалеть себя, ведь это так приятно и легко.

\- Еще одно слово из моих же советов, и тебе не поздоровится! - пригрозила она.

Хьюго лишь усмехнулся и поднялся с кровати, направляясь к двери.

\- Подумай насчет Мстителей, - сказал он, стоя на пороге. - Ничего не случится, если ты попробуешь.

\- В том-то и дело, - прошептала Роза, когда Хьюго ушел. - Ничего не случится…


	3. Chapter 3

Кабинет главного целителя больницы Святого Мунго по душевным болезням был похож на что угодно, только не на привычное безликое помещение с голыми стенами, в которых остальные врачи принимали своих пациентов. 

Роза медленно провела пальцами по гладкой стене, расписанной яркими павлинами и огромными деревьями, верхушки которых дорастали до самого потолка. Под ногами, даже через кроссовки, ощущался мягкий, пружинящий от каждого шага ковер, на котором в беспорядке валялись цветные подушки и стояли небольшие пуфы. В такой обстановке и впрямь было не страшно рассказывать о своих проблемах и сомнениях. 

\- Будь я твоим пациентом, не захотела бы отсюда уходить, - пошутила она, глядя, как тетя Полумна колдует над заварочным чайником и маленькими мешочками с разнотравьем. - Здесь так уютно.

Полумна в ответ мягко улыбнулась, тонкими пальцами перебирая засушенные травы и ягоды.

\- Какое у тебя сегодня настроение?

Роза на несколько секунд задумалась. Если быть честной, то паршивое. Сегодняшняя клиентка так и не захотела принять истину о том, что, пока она сама не захочет меняться, мир вокруг не станет лучше и приятнее. Да еще Гермиона с утра бодро сообщила, что семья МакМилланов пригласила их в пятницу на ужин. Роза вполне ясно понимала причины столь явного интереса матери к очередному «идеальному» волшебному семейству, да и сын Эрни был весьма приятным парнем, но в данный момент не было абсолютно никакого желания хвалить крохотные пирожные миссис МакМиллан и вежливо улыбаться на каждый заданный вопрос.

\- Если по шкале от нуля до десяти, то мое настроение сегодня на шестерку.

\- Тогда добавлю персика и немного омелы, - решила Полумна, щедро высыпая горсть сушеных кусочков в чайник и взмахом палочки подогревая его до нужной температуры. - Рассказывай.

\- Что рассказывать? - заерзала в кресле Роза.

\- Все, что на душе.

Полумна отправила ей дымящуюся чашку, наполнявшую весь кабинет нежным ароматом персика, и аккуратно опустилась на одну из ярких подушек на полу. Ее огромные голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на Розу.

\- Да все в порядке, - бодро заверила та, для убедительности махнув ладошкой. - Просто выдалась свободная минутка, я и решила заскочить к тебе.

\- С настроением на шестерку, - с несвойственной ей иронией заметила Полумна. 

\- Ну, у всех в жизни бывают трудные периоды. 

Чувствуя себя немного неловко от такого пристального взгляда, Роза схватила с настенной полки какую-то непонятную фигурку из отполированного дерева, и принялась вертеть ее в руках.

\- Как Гермиона? - спросила Полумна, отпивая из чашки. - Все пытается подчинить жизнь семьи четким правилам и законам?

\- В точку, - вздохнула Роза. - Если бы не моя привязанность к папе и Хьюго, я бы давно нашла себе съемную квартиру и с радостью видела маму только по выходным, когда она бывает в относительно спокойном настроении. 

\- Вы очень разные. Но проблема в том, что Гермиона, в отличие от тебя, пытается переделать тех, кого любит. А это неправильно.

В мягкой тишине слышался едва уловимый шорох листьев - это нарисованные Полумной деревья слегка колыхались, словно танцуя в неясном ритме собственных мыслей. Роза окинула кабинет задумчивым взглядом.

\- Тетя Полумна, хорошо ли быть бессмертным? 

\- Бессмертие нельзя оценить как «хорошо» или «плохо», - задумчиво произнесла та, размеренно покачивая в ладонях опустевшую чашку. - Быть бессмертным - большая ответственность, которая не каждому под силу. 

Роза молча кивнула. 

\- Ты пытаешься решить не те проблемы. 

Отправив обе чашки на журнальный столик, Полумна подошла к Розе и улыбнулась, глядя на ее задумчивое лицо.

\- Расслабься и отпусти все. А решения сами найдутся, вот увидишь.

***

Несмотря на колоссальную усталость после танцев, частые тренировки даже начинали нравиться Розе. Плохие мысли теперь уходили куда-то на второй план, уступая место болям в мышцах и полному изнеможению по вечерам, когда беспокоило только одно: доползти бы до кровати. 

Вероника отобрала с их курса пять пар, которых теперь неустанно гоняла по стертому паркету в душном зале. 

\- Куда ты тянешь носок, Рита? - орала она через весь класс, перекрывая ритмичную музыку. - Ты танцуешь или пытаешься показать, в какой стороне находится твой дом? Эй, Том! Если не будешь держать прямо спину, я тебе вешалку в рубашку засуну!

К счастью Розы, в ее сторону мало доставалось подобных замечаний. То ли дело было в ее природной грации, которую Вероника изредка позволяла себе скупо похвалить, то ли она и впрямь решила отдаться танцам целиком и полностью, чтобы заглушить ставшие уже привычными сомнения и тревоги. Да и настроение явно улучшалось, когда очередное сложное движение вдруг начинало получаться все легче и быстрее.

Дерек, казалось, оценил Розин энтузиазм, и тоже тренировался с такой отчаянностью, словно на кону стояла его жизнь. Он больше не приглашал Розу в кафе или кино, но подчас, особенно когда они репетировали танго, внутри нее как будто что-то замирало под внимательным взглядом светло-серых глаз. Надеясь, что все эти ощущения - лишь последствия соблазнительной музыки, Роза была очень рада тому факту, что тренировались они не наедине. 

\- Я не знаю, как буду смотреть на ваши выступления, - проворчала Вероника, опершись мощным бедром об одну из колонн, стоящих посередине зала. - Наверное, завяжу себе глаза, чтобы не видеть такого позора.

\- Брось, - усмехнулся один из парней, направляясь к раздевалке. - Сама же нас выбрала.

\- И уже сто раз пожалела! - крикнула она ему вслед.

Роза с улыбкой следила за их перепалкой, присев на скамейку возле стены. Ей очень хотелось дождаться, пока все уйдут, и потанцевать одной. Вечером к ним должны были прийти в гости очередные мамины знакомые, непременно включающие в себя еще одного «перспективного молодого человека», поэтому домой торопиться явно не стоило. 

\- Остаешься? - бросила Вероника, направляясь к выходу.

\- Да, хочу еще немного потренироваться.

\- Похвально. Не забудь потом окна закрыть.

Оставшись в тишине, Роза откинулась назад и вздохнула. Как необычно было находиться поздно вечером в пустом танцклассе! Даже привычный запах деревянных полов, пота и еще чего-то неуловимого, что ассоциировалось именно с этим залом, казался теперь каким-то особенным. Распустив длинные волосы и сбросив туфли, Роза погасила половину светильников и подошла к музыкальному центру, перебирая конверты с поцарапанными дисками. Хотелось выбрать что-то медленное и чувственное.

\- Решила остаться?

В дверном проеме стоял Дерек, уже успевший переодеться в белую футболку и простые синие джинсы. 

\- Да, - Роза неловко переступила босыми ногами. - Хотела еще потанцевать.

\- Можно присоединиться?

А вот это уже рискованное занятие. Конечно, Роза была уверена, что Дерек не позволит себе ничего такого, но танцевать с ним в полутемном классе под уже заигравшую тягучую мелодию бачаты никак не входило в ее планы. 

Между тем Дерек, сочтя ее молчание за согласие, медленно подошел к Розе и осторожно взял ее за руки, плавно начиная двигаться под медленные латиноамериканские напевы. На его лице появилась такая обезоруживающая улыбка, что Роза против воли усмехнулась и тоже начала пританцовывать, стараясь попасть под его ритм. Изначальное напряжение спало, уступив место легкости и невесомости внутри.

Внезапно заиграло что-то более стремительное, и Дерек закружил Розу вокруг себя, отчего она звонко рассмеялась и, заразившись его настроением, положила руки ему на плечи, позволяя увлечь себя в ярком танце. Бешеные ритмы заряжали энергией и дарили опьяняющее чувство свободы, а заботливые руки Дерека, почти невесомо касающиеся ее талии и спины, казались теплыми и родными.

Бах!

Старенький музыкальный центр, распевающий «Livin’ la vida loca», громко треснул и затих. Дерек от неожиданности чуть не сбил Розу с ног, но в последний момент успел ее удержать. А она, вцепившись в его плечи, огромными глазами смотрела в сторону двери, где стояла очень знакомая фигура, облаченная в черно-зеленый костюм.

\- Я смотрю, тебя даже на неделю нельзя оставить одну, - процедил Локи, мрачно глядя на замершую парочку. 

\- Ты вообще кто такой? 

Дерек заслонил собой застывшую Розу, у которой при одном взгляде ярко-зеленых глаз разом все ухнуло вниз, и сделал пару шагов вперед. Тонкие губы Локи растянулись в зловещей усмешке, словно все происходящее его забавляло. 

\- Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, _смертны_ й.

\- Псих, - пробормотал Дерек.

Очевидно, это было огромной ошибкой, потому что Локи в два шага пересек отделявшее их друг от друга расстояние и, схватив за плечи, с силой швырнул его в стену. Роза наконец-то отмерла и, отчаянно пожалев, что оставила волшебную палочку в раздевалке, бросилась к Локи, пытаясь оттащить его от Дерека, что при ее незначительной комплекции было весьма сложным делом.

\- Ты совсем с ума сошел?! 

\- Он только что тебя обнимал, - бесстрастно заметил Локи, даже не пошатнувшись от ее усилий. 

\- Мы просто танцевали!

\- Еще хуже.

Окинув его возмущенным взглядом, Роза бросилась к лежащему без сознания Дереку.

\- Ты убил его!

\- Вовсе нет.

И точно, Роза уже смогла нащупать слабый пульс. Не говоря ни слова, она сбегала в раздевалку и вернулась с волшебной палочкой, на ходу накладывая исцеляющие чары на своего незадачливого друга. Локи невозмутимо следил за ее действиями, лениво прислонившись к стене, но Роза старалась не обращать на него внимания - все ее мысли на данный момент занимал лишь Дерек.

\- Вроде даже без сотрясения, - пробормотала она себе под нос.

\- Ты еще долго будешь над ним сидеть? - в голосе Локи прорезались нотки нетерпения. - Я, между прочим, вернулся с асгардцами, живой и невредимый.

\- Я вижу, - фыркнула Роза, заканчивая водить палочкой в воздухе. - И года не прошло! А хотя, погоди… Я ошиблась - как раз год и прошел!

Она обернулась и поразилась абсолютно искреннему удивлению на его лице. 

\- Меня не было неделю. Я считал каждый день.

\- Тебя не было год, Локи, - Роза устало откинула со лба рыжие кудряшки. - И, честно говоря, я уже устала от того, что ты постоянно пропадаешь.

Она поднялась с колен и с грустью посмотрела на Дерека, вертя в руках волшебную палочку. Очень не хотелось стирать память, но выбора не было. Ей еще ни разу в жизни не приходилось этого делать, и сейчас во рту ощущалась какая-то горечь. Локи сзади нее тихо выругался.

\- Я убью Тора, - добавил он тихо.

Никак не отреагировав на его странную реакцию, Роза прошептала «обливиэйт», и мягкие нити, вырвавшиеся из кончика ее палочки, на мгновение окутали голову Дерека мягким коконом, чтобы тут же раствориться в воздухе. 

\- Нам нужно отправить его домой, - прошептала она, поворачиваясь к Локи. - Возражения не принимаются.

***

Было уже около полуночи, когда Локи и Роза появились возле дома Уизли. 

\- Ни звука, - прошептала Роза, и Локи закатил глаза, потому что эту фразу она повторила уже в десятый раз.

Наскоро успев починить несчастный музыкальный центр, который Локи сломал в приступе ярости, Роза трансгрессировала Дерека домой. А потом задумалась о том, что в такое время суток не найдется более подходящего места для серьезных разговоров, чем ее собственная комната.

И вот теперь предстояло осторожно провести Локи к себе, потому что внутрь дома нельзя было трансгрессировать из-за наложенной вокруг защиты. А Гермиона, до сих пор проверяющая, вовремя ли Роза вернулась домой, наверняка поджидала ее в гостиной, бездумно листая очередную книгу. 

\- Просто иди за мной и постарайся воздержаться от комментариев, - Роза скептическим взглядом осмотрела Локи, а затем резко взмахнула палочкой, накладывая на него Дезиллюминационные чары.

\- У меня такое чувство, что ты вылила на меня что-то мокрое и холодное, - приглушенно пожаловался невидимый Локи, когда они подходили к крыльцу.

\- Уж кто бы жаловался на холод, - прошипела она. - Не отставай!

Как Роза и предполагала, Гермиона, несмотря на поздний час, нашлась в гостиной, усиленно делая вид, что читает какую-то весьма интересную статью. Почувствовав, что Локи уже зашел, Роза осторожно закрыла дверь и попробовала бесшумно добраться до лестницы, но ледяной голос матери настиг ее прямо на первой ступеньке:

\- И где ты ходишь так поздно?

\- Задержалась на тренировке, извини. Ты же знаешь, скоро конкурс по танцам.

\- Роза, - Гермиона со вздохом встала с дивана и подошла к ней, - ты видела, сколько времени?

\- Как-то не посмотрела, - пробормотала она, делая шаг назад и стараясь оттеснить Локи к лестнице, чтобы Гермиона не смогла его задеть. - Знаешь, даже не заметила, как быстро пролетело время.

\- Ты могла бы прислать патронуса.

\- В следующий раз так и сделаю.

\- Чтобы следующего раза не было! - крикнула ей вслед Гермиона. - Кстати, ты была с Дереком?

Ну вот зачем она упомянула его имя? Роза даже зажмурилась, почувствовав, как ее обдало холодом откуда-то сбоку. Теперь Локи точно не оставит эту тему.

\- Мне он нравится, - продолжила Гермиона. - Может, пригласишь его как-нибудь к нам на чай?

\- Я подумаю, - выпалила Роза и бегом рванула по ступенькам наверх, размышляя о том, что хорошо было бы успеть и Локи стереть немножко памяти.

Она едва успела наложить на комнату оглушающие и запирающие чары, как невидимые руки прижали ее к двери и почти до боли сжали плечи ледяными пальцами.

\- Значит, его зовут Дерек?

\- Это просто партнер по танцам, - просипела Роза, пытаясь вырваться и вернуть Локи прежний вид, потому что в таком положении у него явно было преимущество.

\- Я вижу. Он тебя зажимает по углам, а родители так вообще готовы прописать в своей квартире!

Роза наконец извернулась, сняла с Локи маскировку и, не удержавшись, хорошенько его пнула.

\- Хватит! Тебя не было целый год, а я что, должна была сесть возле окна и никуда не выходить, ожидая, пока ты соизволишь появиться? И прекрати все преувеличивать, мы действительно просто танцуем, а мама много кого зовет к нам на чай, она очень гостеприимная!

\- Я помню.

Он сделал круг по комнате и сел на кровать. Роза не спешила усесться рядом, продолжая стоять возле двери, где, по ее мнению, пока было безопаснее. Локи в который раз настолько неожиданно свалился на нее, что быстрая радость сменилась вполне справедливым гневом. Хоть бы извинился, в конце концов!

\- Ну? Я дождусь сегодня объяснений, где ваше королевское высочество соизволило провести этот год?

Локи внезапно улыбнулся, отчего Роза почувствовала, как по телу побежали знакомые мурашки.

\- Как же мне тебя не хватало, - произнес он. - Иди сюда.

Она демонстративно скрестила руки на груди - еще приказывать вздумал! В голове возникла интересная идея связать Локи и наслать на него заклинание щекотки, чтобы все, наконец, рассказал, но не успела она додумать эту мысль до конца, как он поднялся и стремительно подошел к ней, не сводя с нее глаз.

\- Я действительно не знал, что прошло так много времени, Роза. Мы отправились с Тором на одну планету, чтобы забрать оттуда его неразлучную четверку друзей, но я не знал, что время там летит даже быстрее, чем на Сакааре. Если бы Тор сказал, что мы задержимся не на пару дней, а, по мидгардским меркам, на целый год, я бы бросил своего драгоценного братца прямо там, где и нашел.

\- И где же ты его нашел? - не выдержала Роза.

\- А пусть он тебе сам расскажет, - хитро прищурился Локи, наклоняясь и пропуская сквозь пальцы ее длинные волосы. - Потому что я забираю тебя в Асгард.


	4. Chapter 4

Едва наступившее перемирие, казалось, опять было готово рассыпаться в прах. Роза напряженно следила, как Локи нервно расхаживает по ее небольшой комнате, и пыталась успокоиться, считая его шаги: восемь влево, поворот, восемь вправо, поворот…

\- Разве ты не хочешь быть вместе со мной? - в его тоне слышалось легкое разочарование, но Роза уже помнила, как легко он мог поймать ее на жалости и сочувствии. 

Стоило ей возмутиться, что он все решает за нее, и что она не намерена внезапно покидать собственный дом, как Локи тут же устроил очередную сцену. Просто ходячий комплекс дефицита внимания, а не правитель одного из могущественных миров.

\- Конечно, хочу, - вздохнула она. - Но пойми, что я не могу прямо сейчас взять и все бросить - завтра у Хьюго день рождения, а в конце недели у меня конкурс по танцам.

\- Ты больше не будешь танцевать, - холодно заметил Локи, останавливаясь и пристально глядя на Розу.

\- Серьезно? - деланно удивилась она. - И почему же, позволь спросить?

\- Потому что я так хочу.

Розе стоило больших усилий сдержаться и не высказать ему все, что она думает о его ярко выраженном эгоизме и скрытой агрессии. Она машинально принялась массировать пальцы на левой руке, чтобы расслабиться и не наговорить лишнего, а также мечтая о том, чтобы вернуться в детство, где не было никаких проблем, а Локи мог стерпеть любую ее выходку.

\- Если ты думаешь, что можно не считаться с моими желаниями и решать все за меня, то, боюсь, тебе придется вернуться в Асгард одному.

Блеснувшие голубоватые молнии в глазах Локи не предвещали ничего хорошего, но Роза с достоинством выдержала его взгляд. Она прекрасно помнила о его прошлом, чтобы не питать иллюзий по поводу его доброты и благородства - даже рядом с ней Локи не всегда сможет быть хорошим, но если сейчас не попытаться расставить все по местам, дальше будет только хуже. 

\- Значит, хочешь, чтобы я ушел? 

На его лице проступили злость и обида, словно Роза его выгоняла. Отступив на пару шагов, Локи театрально развел руками и медленно растворился в воздухе. Наступила тишина. Обхватив себя руками, Роза не двигалась, ожидая, что в любой момент он вновь появится и устроит какой-нибудь погром - с его неуравновешенной психикой это было очень вероятно, - но ничего не происходило.

Значит, и впрямь ушел. Замечательно. Она целый год ждала его, чтобы снова потерять в первый же вечер. 

Со стоном упав на кровать, Роза натянула на себя теплый плед и свернулась под ним калачиком. Он ведь даже не знает, что у нее больше нет браслета. А, учитывая редкостное упрямство Локи, вряд ли он придет мириться первым, так что в ближайшее время можно не рассчитывать на новую встречу с ним. Молодец, Роза Уизли.

Перевернувшись на спину, она вздохнула. Локи, конечно, тоже хорош: чуть не убил Дерека, да теперь еще ведет себя так, словно все должны ему подчиняться. Все-таки власть очень портит людей, а уж если дело касается асгардского бога, да еще такого яркого представителя гипертимного типа личности, как Локи, то можно сразу вызывать отряд психиатров. Или куда-нибудь прятаться. Кстати… 

Роза нахмурилась и приподнялась. 

Локи беспрепятственно покинул ее комнату, значит, мог так же легко перенестись с ней сюда прямо от дома Дерека, а не смотреть с королевским спокойствием на Розины хлопоты с маскировкой и проникновением в дом под носом у Гермионы. Нет, он просто невыносим.

Наклонившись и пошарив рукой под кроватью, Роза подняла с пола потрепанный блокнот для записей и обычную шариковую ручку. Все равно она вряд ли теперь уснет, так хоть полезным делом займется - составит подробную характеристику личности Локи и заодно решит, как теперь себя с ним вести.

***

День рождения Хьюго было решено справлять в Норе, потому что, как заявила Гермиона, «соседские магглы вряд ли обрадуются гигантскому фейерверку в виде дракона, пролетающему мимо их окон». Роза была с ней абсолютно согласна: их тихий квартал совершенно не подходил для того, чтобы справлять восемнадцатилетие волшебника, у которого в родственниках был Джордж Уизли, поэтому дом бабушки и дедушки подходил для этого мероприятия как нельзя лучше.

Наблюдая за радостным смущением Хьюго, когда Оливия Вуд сказала тост и вручила ему свой подарок в ярко-красной упаковке, Роза мягко улыбнулась. Эти ребята были вместе с самого первого года учебы в Хогвартсе и чем-то напоминали ей Рона и Гермиону. Наверняка поженятся в ближайшие пару лет, а там Роза уже и тетей станет. До чего быстро летит время - с каждым годом оно словно увеличивает свою скорость в геометрической прогрессии, не успеваешь привыкать к изменениям. Мысли плавно перетекли на тему недолговечности жизни, а затем вспомнился и Локи, который в последнее время умудрялся сводить с ума даже своим отсутствием. 

\- Что за похоронное лицо?

На освободившееся место рядом с ней плюхнулся Джеймс, подхватывая с тарелки яблоко и с хрустом откусывая от него изрядный кусок. Роза вздрогнула от неожиданности и сердито посмотрела на него.

\- Тебя вообще учили хорошим манерам, Джеймс Сириус Поттер?

\- Учитывая, в честь кого меня назвали, все мои недостатки полностью окупаются природным обаянием, - ухмыльнулся он, хватая второе яблоко и ловко подкидывая его левой рукой. - Ты чего сидишь и так уныло смотришь в свою тарелку? Боишься растолстеть от бабушкиных пирогов? 

\- Скорблю по утраченному детству Хьюго, - в тон ему ответила Роза.

Ее кузен и впрямь был ходячим воплощением Сириуса и Джеймса, умея выбирать самый неподходящий момент для вмешательства в личную жизнь или же подтрунивая над многочисленными братьями и сестрами. За долгие годы Роза уже давно привыкла к его вечной иронии, поэтому демонстративно взяла огромный кусок пирога и с чувством откусила от него, измазавшись при этом в брусничном варенье.

\- Другое дело, - одобрил Джеймс, краем глаза следя за Джорджем, который, шепнув о чем-то на ухо Гарри, с хитрым лицом покинул кухню. - А то на тебя прямо грустно смотреть было.

\- Так ты не смотри, - парировала она, вытирая губы салфеткой. - А то еще заразишься моей грустью, и дядя Гарри не пустит тебя потом домой, потому что не узнает.

\- Три раза ха-ха. Роза, мне двадцать два года, и я уже давно не живу с родителями, если ты забыла.

\- Два месяца и четыре дня, как ты переехал на съемную квартиру - да-да, я помню этот давний срок твоей самостоятельной жизни.

\- Какая же ты заноза! - с чувством сказал Джеймс.

Роза не успела сказать, что это взаимно, потому что в коридоре, ведущем на кухню, вдруг послышалось какое-то шипение, переходящее в громкий треск. Бабушка Молли охнула и подскочила на месте, прервав чей-то очередной тост. Все замолчали, с удивлением глядя на тонкие разноцветные молнии, друг за другом влетающие в кухонную дверь и начинающие рассыпаться искрами под самым потолком. Их становилось все больше и больше, пока они, наконец, не слились в огненного льва, который начал бегать по воздуху, то и дело тряся головой и размахивая длинной гривой. Сделав несколько кругов, он остановился прямо перед остолбеневшим Хьюго и громко зарычал, обдав его снопом золотистых искр, а затем словно распался на части, складываясь в блестящие слова: _«С днем рождения, Хьюго!»_. 

\- Ну как? - в дверях показался довольный дядя Джордж. 

\- Блеск! - отозвался Хьюго.

Несмотря на то, что он отчаянно старался казаться взрослым, это маленькое представление настолько впечатлило его, что Роза не смогла сдержать улыбки - ее брат напоминал сейчас маленького мальчика, впервые увидевшего патронуса или матч по квиддичу.

\- Джордж, ты меня так точно в могилу сведешь, - привычным тоном проворчала бабушка Молли, качая головой и поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы достать торт.

\- А что, фейерверка сегодня не будет? - протянула Лили.

\- Конечно будет! - махнул рукой Джордж. - Но если я устрою его прямо здесь, придется потом заново отстраивать Нору.

\- И хоронить твоих родителей! - проворчала Молли, левитируя на середину стола огромный торт, украшенный фруктами. - После чая обязательно пойдем в сад и посмотрим, чем ты удивишь нас в этом году, Джордж Уизли, а пока садись за стол, а то тебе ничего не достанется. 

Роза наконец-то смогла отпустить все свои тревожные мысли и расслабиться, наблюдая, как тетя Полумна, получив свою порцию торта, начала вынимать из нее фрукты и раскладывать их на тарелке по цветам, а Рон о чем-то прошептал на ухо Гермионе, отчего та вдруг залилась краской и захихикала, точно девчонка. Вся их огромная семья была такой пестрой и яркой, что Розе иногда казалось каким-то чудом, что все они собираются за одним столом и, как сейчас, например, дружно поют смущенному Хьюго песню про день рождения. Но это было так здорово, что у Розы от внезапно нахлынувших эмоций вдруг защипало в носу. 

_«С днем рождения, Рыжик»_ , - прошептала она одними губами, ловя на себе взгляд Хьюго. Он в ответ подмигнул ей и так же беззвучно ответил: «Спасибо».

\- Так, - подытожил Джордж, вставая из-за стола и закатывая рукава клетчатой рубашки, - кто сегодня угадает, в виде кого будет мой фейерверк, получит в награду двадцать галлеонов!

\- Так ты опять расплатишься фальшивыми! - возмутился Джеймс. - Мой выигрыш в прошлый раз наутро превратился в шоколадные монеты!

\- А если будешь ябедничать и плохо себя вести, то наутро найдешь в кармане кое-что похуже, - шутливо пригрозил ему Джордж. - Давайте, все во двор! А то еще немного, и мы просто не пролезем в дверь от такого количества еды.

Полумна хихикнула и, проходя по коридору рядом с Розой, доверительно ей шепнула:

\- Как думаешь, может, хотя бы в этом году фейерверк будет в виде нарглов?

***

После того вечера, когда Розе пришлось стереть Дереку память, ей было ужасно стыдно посмотреть ему в глаза, но танцы настолько стали для нее неотъемлемой частью жизни, что бросить все перед самым конкурсом было бы просто предательством по отношению к самой себе, не говоря уже о Веронике и прочих. Поэтому на следующий день, проведя две запланированные консультации, Роза решительно подхватила сумку со сменной одеждой и буквально заставила себя отправиться в школу танцев. Решив, что лучше всего будет сразу трансгрессировать, чтобы не было соблазна развернуться на середине дороги и сбежать домой, Роза быстро оказалась в небольшом тупике, находящемся сразу за углом здания, где располагалась школа. 

Напуганный ее внезапным появлением тощий черный кот громко заорал и скрылся за ближайшим мусорным баком. Роза вздохнула, пытаясь найти его взглядом среди сваленного в кучу хлама. Может, взять этого кота с собой? Он был такой жалкий и грязный, что немедленно захотелось его отмыть, накормить, прижать к себе и никогда больше не отпускать.

\- Кис-кис-кис, - позвала она.

В темном углу загорелись два зеленых глаза.

Роза пошарила в сумке и достала бутерброд с колбасой, который забыла съесть в перерыв. Положив его прямо возле бака, она отошла на пару шагов.

\- Если дождешься меня с тренировки, заберу тебя домой, где всегда будет тепло и сытно, - сказала она, не очень рассчитывая, что кот ее поймет. - И прости, что напугала.

Уже сворачивая за угол, Роза услышала утробное урчание - кот пожирал бутерброд с таким усердием, словно не ел целый год. Нет, его точно нельзя оставлять на улице. 

Наскоро переодевшись, она вошла в зал, и сердце тут же учащенно забилось - возле окна стоял Дерек и о чем-то беседовал с Томом, одним из танцоров.

\- Привет, Роза! - он добродушно улыбнулся ей, отчего на щеке появилась знакомая ямочка. 

\- Привет, - протянула она. - Как дела?

\- Да хорошо. Правда, голова что-то третий день болит.

\- Наверное, много работы?

Дерек согласно кивнул и бессознательно потер лоб, слегка при этом морщась.

\- Кажется, я забыла кое-что в раздевалке, - пробормотала Роза. - Сейчас приду.

Скрывшись за дверью, она поспешно достала волшебную палочку и осторожно выглянула в зал, где все уже собрались и ожидали, пока Вероника выберет диск с нужной музыкой. Будучи в душе великим консерватором, их тренер до сих пор предпочитала записывать музыку на допотопные CD-диски, а удобная спортивная форма из дышащих тканей до сих пор проигрывала блестящим синтетическим лосинам. Убедившись, что никто не видит ее в приоткрытую дверь, Роза прицелилась и тихо прошептала заклинание. Она не могла быть уверена, отчего у Дерека болела голова - то ли от вмешательства в его память, то ли от неудачной встречи с Локи, - но смотреть, как он мучается, Роза просто не могла.

\- Представляешь, у меня вдруг перестала болеть голова. - Дерек медленно повел Розу в танце, бережно придерживая ее за талию. - Наверняка это потому, что ты рядом.

Вот бедняга, он даже не догадывался, насколько сейчас был прав. Роза сделала выпад в сторону и чуть не споткнулась, услышав, как музыка вдруг заела, начав бессмысленно повторять одну и ту же ноту.

\- И кто мне перецарапал все диски? - проворчала Вероника, прерывая тренировку и роясь своими длинными ногтями в конвертах с записями. - Скоро будем в тишине танцевать!

Роза попыталась унять бешено колотящееся сердце, потому что на миг ей показалось, что музыка прервалась опять из-за Локи. Такими темпами у нее скоро появится паранойя, а там уже придется идти на реальные консультации к тете Полумне.

\- Все в порядке? - спросил Дерек.

\- Да, - попыталась улыбнуться Роза. - Просто это было очень неожиданно.

Ее никак не покидало дурацкое ощущение тревоги, словно кто-то следил за ней. Но даже если Локи и проник в танцкласс, он бы точно не стал повторно любоваться ее танцем с Дереком - сразу бы разнес весь этаж в щепки, а Розу… Интересно, он бы забрал ее в Асгард против ее воли? 

\- Время летит, а мы все еще топчемся, как гуси на лугу, - захлопала в ладоши Вероника. - Не стоим на месте, двигаемся!

Роза заняла изначальную позицию и слегка прикрыла глаза. Если сильно прищуриться и смотреть только на черную рубашку Дерека, то можно вполне себе представить, что она танцует с Локи. Конечно, вряд ли тот умеет танцевать квикстеп или румбу, но от танго с ним Роза бы точно не отказалась. Размечтавшись о том, чем бы они с Локи занялись после такого страстного танца, Роза не заметила, как музыка закончилась, а сама она оказалась тесно прижатой к Дереку, который так часто дышал, словно пробежал стометровку.

\- Вот это я понимаю, - одобрительно заметила Вероника. - Сразу видно, что ребята настроены на победу, вы только посмотрите, какая между ними бушует страсть!

Почувствовав, как ее щеки медленно заливает краска, Роза отлепилась от Дерека и отошла в сторону. Вот размечталась… Она взглянула на Дерека, который почти пожирал ее глазами. Отлично. Теперь все в группе будут думать, что они влюблены друг в друга. Интересно, Вероника убьет ее, если Роза попросить сменить партнера почти перед самым конкурсом?

***

Кот так и сидел возле мусорного бака, когда Роза выбежала из школы и направилась в проулок, коря себя за случившееся. Увидев ее, он приветливо выгнул спину, но подходить не спешил, словно показывая, что одного бутерброда явно не хватит для полного доверия.

\- Дождался меня, - вымученно улыбнулась она, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. - Ну что, пойдешь ко мне жить?

Ткнувшись мокрым носом в ее пустые ладони, кот с укоризной посмотрел на Розу.

\- Я не виновата, что ты все съел, - подняла она брови, осторожно пытаясь погладить его.

Под свалявшейся шерстью заметно прощупывались ребра, а хвост был явно коротковат для обычного кота. Роза почесала его за ухом, а затем аккуратно подхватила на руки и поднялась.

\- Держись крепче, - предупредила она, закручиваясь в вихре трансгрессии.

Очевидно, жизнь так помотала кота, что, внезапно очутившись перед домом Уизли, он даже ухом не повел, словно только и делал всю жизнь, что путешествовал с волшебниками сквозь пространство. Роза отнесла его в свою комнату и, решив, что не рискнет мыть его собственными руками, очистила шерстку с помощью пары заклинаний. Кажется, кот все же позволил себе удивиться, потому что после этой процедуры он почти с минуту пристально осматривал себя, нервно дергая распушенным обрубком хвоста.

Поставив перед ним тарелки с молоком и вареной курицей, Роза села на кровать и задумчиво подперла подбородок рукой.

\- И как же мне тебя назвать? - произнесла она вслух. - У тебя должно быть какое-нибудь особенное имя.

Несмотря на голод, в этот раз кот ел довольно аккуратно, без прежнего утробного урчания и громкого фырканья. Закончив трапезу, он мельком посмотрел на Розу, словно проверяя, тут ли она еще, а затем запрыгнул в кресло и разлегся на подушке с видом крайнего удовлетворения.

\- Я смотрю, ты быстро освоился, - хмыкнула она. - Прямо царь.

Кот взглянул на нее своими зелеными глазами и вдруг тихо замурлыкал.

\- Назову тебя Локи, - решила Роза. - Я еще никогда не встречала таких важных котов, абсолютно уверенных в своей привлекательности.

Тот в ответ лишь коротко махнул хвостом, словно одобряя ее выбор, а затем вальяжно раскинулся на подушке, словно всю жизнь спал с такими комфортом. Роза покачала головой. Наверное, зря она его так назвала - еще решит в ее отсутствие захватить какую-нибудь планету, а ей потом отдуваться. Словно почувствовав ее настроение, кот спрыгнул с кресла и лениво подошел к ней, ткнувшись головой в ноги.

\- Локи, - произнесла Роза, зарываясь пальцами в его черную шерстку. - Обещай, что хотя бы ты не принесешь мне проблем.

Бережно подхватив кота, она забралась с ногами на кровать и положила его к себе на колени. Теплота и тихие вибрации, исходившие от Локи, настолько убаюкали Розу, что она даже не заметила, как уснула.


	5. Chapter 5

Суматоха, царившая за кулисами крупного павильона, в котором должен был проходить танцевальный конкурс, напоминала платформу девять и три четверти в самый час пик. Роза нервно огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь найти в толпе Лили, вызвавшуюся помочь с макияжем, но вокруг было столько народа, что уже начинала кружиться голова.

Мимо, чуть не сбив Розу с ног, пробежала одна из конкурсанток, с воплями причитая о пропаже своей счастливой пары туфель; чуть в стороне чья-то бабушка расставила на полу небольшую доску на ножках и с усердием разглаживала низ тонкого платья странной штукой, из-под которой периодически вырывались клубы пара. Роза с большим интересом следила за ее движениями, поскольку в их семье практически не было никакой маггловской техники.

\- Вот ты где!

За ее спиной стояла Лили, держа в руках кучу разномастных коробочек и кисточек. 

\- Это что? - с подозрением спросила Роза.

\- Немного косметики. Пойдем, в первом туре у вас латиноамериканская программа, а там нужен яркий макияж.

Она резво схватила свободной рукой вяло упирающуюся Розу и подтащила к одному из незанятых трюмо. Вывалив груду разноцветных баночек и тюбиков на липкую столешницу, Лили окинула кузину деловитым взглядом и выхватила из кучи самый большой тюбик светло-бежевого цвета.

\- Подожди, мне надо сначала переодеться, - возразила Роза, безуспешно пытаясь встать со стула и падая обратно от дружеского толчка в плечо. 

\- Это можно сделать потом, с помощью магии, - беззаботно ответила Лили, уже начиная размазывать по лицу Розы жидкую массу, слегка пахнущую травами и чем-то химическим.

\- Тут везде магглы, если ты не заметила!

\- И полно укромных уголков, так что никто даже внимания не обратит. Ох, не вертись, пожалуйста!

Роза вздохнула и попыталась отвлечься на суету, творящуюся вокруг. Очевидно, не только она не могла сейчас целиком и полностью контролировать ситуацию - один из танцоров, пробегающих мимо, в спешке опрокинул стойку с платьями прямо на девушку, которой только что закончили делать сложную прическу. Тоненький визг потонул под горой ткани. 

Уверенная рука Лили уже довольно долгое время вырисовывала какие-то узоры на ее лице, и Роза не выдержала, устав сидеть на одном месте без движения:

\- Слушай, а ты не могла мне и макияж сделать с помощью магии?

\- Ты что? - в ярко-карих глазах Лили заплясали чертики. - Тут же полно магглов!

\- Семейка юмористов, - проворчала Роза. - Один Альбус у вас нормальный и спокойный.

Однако Лили уже достала ярко-красную помаду, поэтому пришлось на время замолчать, с тревогой ожидая того момента, когда можно будет посмотреть в зеркало и оценить весь масштаб творчества кузины.

\- Всем привет, - из толпы вынырнула запыхавшаяся Гермиона. - Ох, Лили… Тебе не кажется, что это перебор?

\- Это сцена, - уверенно ответила та, не давая Розе дотянуться до зеркала и одновременно с этим покрывая блестящей пудрой ее лицо. - Образ должен быть ярким и заметным даже с самых последних рядов, так что не переживай, тетя Гермиона!

По неуверенному лицу матери Роза поняла, что Лили расстаралась на славу. Радовало только, что в этой толпе все равно не будет знакомых, а родителей за столько лет уже сложно было чем-то испугать. 

\- Я просто пришла сказать, что все желают тебе удачи и верят в вас с Дереком, - Гермиона нервно заправила прядь непослушных волос за ухо и постаралась улыбнуться.

\- Кто это - все? - слегка осипшим от долгого молчания голосом спросила Роза. - Ты что, привела кого-то еще, кроме папы и Хьюго?

\- Да так, - Гермиона уже начала пятиться назад, - всего несколько человек пришло, ты не переживай так сильно.

\- Мам!

Но Гермиона уже поспешно ретировалась. Проводив ее сердитым взглядом, Роза воспользовалась тем, что Лили отвлеклась на одного из разминающихся танцоров, и быстро развернула к себе зеркало. 

Мрак. Конечно, за сегодняшний день она уже успела насмотреться на самые разные варианты сценического макияжа, но одно дело - видеть его на других, и совсем другое - на собственном лице.

\- Классно, правда? - из-за плеча Розы выглянуло довольное лицо Лили. - Ты всех сегодня затмишь!

***

В дальнем конце прохода, ведущего к выходу на сцену, виднелись работники, завершающие полировать пол перед началом конкурса. Роза мельком оглядела трибуны, пытаясь найти свою семью, но в полумраке множества лиц сложно было отыскать кого-то знакомого. Она отвернулась и в сотый раз попыталась одернуть чрезмерно короткую бахрому ярко-рыжего цвета, гордо именующуюся юбкой. Не стоило доверять Веронике, когда та радостно заявила, что для пары девочек у нее найдутся «потрясающие костюмы», - теперь приходилось стоять почти полуголой, потому что кусочки угольно-черной ткани, едва прикрывающие жизненно важные части тела, очень сложно было назвать платьем. Роза даже не успела трансфигурировать свой наряд во что-то более приличное, поскольку громкий голос ведущего, раздавшийся со сцены, уже начал приветствие.

\- Дамы и господа! Начинаем ежегодный Брайтонский конкурс по латиноамериканским танцам.

\- Лучше бы я еще раз защитила свой диплом, - пробормотала рядом Рита, с досадой глядя на свой наряд жуткой леопардовой расцветки. - Мы все опозоримся.

\- Я в вас верю! - Вероника сочла своим долгом хлопнуть каждого ученика по плечу, перед тем, как отправить их на сцену. - Покажите, на что вы способны! Том, не забывай про осанку. 

Роза огляделась по сторонам, разыскивая запропастившегося куда-то Дерека, но того нигде не было видно. Как странно - она же буквально десять минут назад видела его где-то неподалеку. Под объявление ведущего о количестве участвующих пар Роза заметалась по коридору.

\- Вероника, ты не видела Дерека? 

\- Он не сможет участвовать, - бодро объявил за ее спиной голос, от которого Роза разом застыла на месте.

Локи, облаченный в стильные черные брюки и того же цвета атласную рубашку, ворот которой был расшит ярко-оранжевыми причудливыми узорами, стоял перед Розой и с довольным видом оглядывал ее с головы до ног.

\- Но я смогу его заменить, - объявил он, переводя взгляд на Веронику, которая уже открыла было рот, чтобы начать громко возмущаться.

\- Но ты сможешь его заменить, - послушно повторила она.

\- Все участники приглашаются на сцену, - предупредил строгий голос ведущего.

Локи протянул руку и вопросительно посмотрел на Розу. 

\- Ты же не думала, что я позволю тебе танцевать без меня?

\- Локи, ты просто…

Он не дал ей договорить, накрывая губы уверенным поцелуем, а ладонью бережно придерживая за спину, не позволяя отступить назад. Сквозь шум в голове Роза едва расслышала приветственные аплодисменты зрителей.

\- Не считая странной расцветки на твоем лице, выглядишь просто умопомрачительно, - пробормотал Локи, нехотя прерывая поцелуй и проводя холодными пальцами по ее обнаженной спине. - Потанцуешь со мной?

\- А ты разве умеешь? - выдохнула Роза.

\- Я все умею, - горделиво бросил он, беря ее за руку и поспешно выходя на сцену, где все пары уже заняли свои места.

\- Дамы и господа, - объявил высокий мужчина, затянутый в узкий серый фрак. - Первый танец - румба. Музыку, пожалуйста.

При первых нотах чувственной драматичной музыки Роза прикрыла глаза и прогнулась, когда Локи медленно прижал ее к себе. Зря она на той тренировке мечтала о танго с ним, потому что румба, с ее трагичностью и глубокой эмоциональностью, как нельзя лучше подходила для выражения их отношений. 

Розу даже не удивило, откуда Локи знал музыкальный размер танца и его темп исполнения - в данный момент это волновало ее меньше всего. Плавно скользнув носком по полу, а затем медленно делая шаг в сторону Локи, она едва не застонала, чувствуя, как его сильные руки опустились на плечи и начали медленно давить на них, заставляя упасть на пол прямо к его ногам. 

Вероника всегда говорила, что для эффектного исполнения румбы в каждый жест и каждый взгляд следует вкладывать влечение к партнеру и эмоциональное переживание - только в таком случае можно было передать весь шарм и напряженность танца. Если бы эмоции, которые испытала Роза, когда Локи резко поднял ее с пола и заставил отступать назад, глядя прямо ему в глаза, можно было бы выразить с помощью визуальной магии, все помещение сейчас наверняка бы пылало всполохами яркого иллюзорного пламени. 

В зеленых глазах Локи промелькнули голубоватые молнии, когда Роза изящно выскользнула из его рук, снова не дав сжать себя в объятиях. Отставив в сторону ногу и описав ею полукруг, она плавно изогнулась, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Музыка, казалось, только разжигала страсть между ними, которая уже практически искрила в воздухе. Сделав пару коротких шагов вперед, Роза резко развернулась и уперлась рукой в грудь Локи, который в одно мгновение оказался настолько близко, что она почувствовала его горячее дыхание.

Каждый энергичный шаг, каждый острый взмах руки были настолько гармоничными, словно Локи и Роза репетировали всю жизнь. 

Финальный аккорд застал их в таком тесном сплетении рук и ног, что один из судей, довольно интеллигентного вида пожилой мужчина, нахмурился и пометил что-то в своем блокноте. 

Громкие аплодисменты, шквалом пронесшиеся по всему залу, вернули Розу в реальность. Едва переводя дыхание, она огляделась по сторонам и нехотя отошла от Локи, приседая в заученном реверансе перед судьями и зрителями. Сердце билось так громко, что Роза едва стояла на ногах. В голове до сих пор не укладывалось, с кем она только что танцевала.

\- Локи, поклонись, - прошипела она, заметив, что тот не собирается следовать ее примеру и с мрачным удовлетворением оглядывает ликующую толпу перед ним.

\- Я не собираюсь склоняться перед смертными.

Ведущий говорил что-то об оценках судей, но Розе было не до этого - она наконец заметила рыжие макушки Рона и Хьюго, а рядом абсолютно бледное лицо Гермионы. Правее от нее сидел дядя Гарри со своей семьей в полном составе, а также дядя Джордж, тетя Полумна и даже бабушка с дедушкой. Если бы на соседнем ряду оказался весь профессорско-преподавательский состав Хогвартса, Роза бы уже не удивилась - мама знала толк в привлечении общественности. 

\- Пожалуйста, займите свои места перед вторым и заключительным танцем программы - джайв. Музыку, пожалуйста!

Взволнованная Роза обернулась к Локи и встала в исходную позицию.

\- Когда ты научился танцевать? - спросила она, перекрикивая громкую музыку.

\- Всегда умел, - он быстро закружил ее и позволил отбежать в сторону, прежде чем снова столкнуться с ней в быстром ритме движений.

По залу раздались аплодисменты, когда они синхронно проделали серию сложных беговых шагов. 

\- А где Дерек?

\- Опять ты со своим недотепой, - проворчал Локи, помогая Розе запрыгнуть на свое согнутое колено, чтобы тут же сбросить ее в эффектном прыжке.

\- Ты же не убил его?

На его лице промелькнула мечтательная улыбка, и Роза едва сдержалась, чтобы на наступить ему на ногу. 

\- Разве я похож на убийцу? - невинно спросил он, завершая танец и так резко наклоняя Розу, что у нее перехватило дыхание.

Под оглушительные аплодисменты судьи лениво начали перебирать таблички с оценками, то и дело наклоняясь друг к другу и советуясь по поводу той или иной пары. Роза, устав кланяться и широко улыбаться, прислонилась к Локи, который тут же прижал ее к себе. В голове промелькнуло глупое желание: хоть бы они не прошли в финал. Тренируясь каждый день по нескольку часов, Роза никогда не ощущала настолько огромную усталость, как после этих двух танцев. Было такое ощущение, что она разом лишилась всех сил - и физических, и эмоциональных.

\- Дамы и господа, в финал проходят: пара номер три…

Девушка, улыбающаяся так широко, что посторонним было немного неловко, завизжала и бросилась на шею своего партнера.

\- … пара номер четыре, пара номер семь…

Участники, чьи номера не были названы, все еще пытались казаться счастливыми, но Роза видела, как тяжело им давался проигрыш.

\- Пара номер девять и пара номер десять.

Мерлин и Моргана, они с Локи все-таки прошли! 

Некоторые зрители двинулись вниз, желая скорее пробраться за кулисы, чтобы поздравить своих родственников и друзей, попавших в финал, и помочь подготовиться им ко второй части конкурса. Заметив, что по проходу с суровым выражением лица спускается Гермиона, Роза дернула Локи за руку и потащила в один из боковых выходов.

\- Ты настолько по мне соскучилась? - с довольным видом поинтересовался он, пытаясь начать целовать ее прямо на ходу.

\- Сюда идут мои родители, - прошипела она, вырываясь из его цепких рук. - Локи!

\- Между прочим, я скучал.

\- Ты так и не ответил мне, что с Дереком?

В глазах Локи промелькнуло легкое разочарование, и он с деланным сожалением отпустил Розу.

\- Я внушил ему, что конкурс закончился, и ему пора отправляться домой. Ты довольна?

\- Более чем, - пробормотала она, поправляя почти распустившийся пучок волос. - Пошли, нам надо успеть переодеться, если ты, конечно, готов подарить мне еще два танца.

Изначальная суматоха, которая была перед конкурсом, теперь стала как будто менее оживленной. Участники были измотаны, правда, не столько от танцев, сколько от эмоционального перенапряжения. Розе с трудом удалось уговорить Локи уйти в мужскую раздевалку, чтобы не смущать никого из участниц своей персоной. Правда, причина была не только в душевном покое конкурсанток, моющихся прямо в тазу и переодевающихся на виду друг у друга. 

Роза уже почти успела стереть с лица большую часть макияжа, когда прямо за ее спиной показались родители.

\- Пап, тебе сюда нельзя, - обернулась она, пытаясь выглядеть совершенно спокойной.

\- Роза! - голос Гермионы был приглушенным, но достаточно сердитым, чтобы прочувствовать всю силу материнского возмущения. - Ты ничего не хочешь нам объяснить? 

\- Папе нельзя сюда, потому что это женская раздевалка. 

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду!

\- Роза! Так это был ОН?!

Расталкивая всех, к ним бежала возбужденная Лили, абсолютно не замечая сердитого лица Гермионы. Кажется, впервые на своей памяти Роза была рада ее неуместному появлению.

\- Это был Локи, да? Мерлин, какой же он!..

Лили плюхнулась на стул рядом и мечтательно улыбнулась. Рон смущенно кашлянул и посмотрел на жену:

\- Может, поговорим после конкурса? Девочкам еще надо подготовиться…

Поджав губы, Гермиона коротко вздохнула.

\- Ладно. Удачи в финале, Роза.

\- Ты была самой лучшей! - прошептал Рон дочери. - Правда, вы с Локи устроили на сцене такое, что я боялся стать дедушкой после вашего выступления.

Лили громко рассмеялась и взглянула на покрасневшую Розу.

\- Ну что, - воскликнула она, хватаясь за огромную косметичку, - новый макияж?

***

Европейская программа разительно отличалась от латиноамериканской не только нарядами и музыкой, но и общим настроением. Роза с удивлением обнаружила, что танцевать вальс и медленный фокстрот ей гораздо проще, хотя и эти виды отнимали много сил вследствие сосредоточенности движений и выдержки медленного ритма. В длинном синем платье, воздушными волнами расходившемся книзу, она казалась себе маленькой и хрупкой, что, учитывая рост Локи, было недалеко от истины. 

Шаг влево и два назад. Отклонить голову, не забывая при этом держать прямо спину. 

Машинально проговаривая все это про себя, Роза мягко двигалась по паркету, стараясь не смотреть на Локи, который сейчас был особенно серьезен. Она всегда смущалась от его внимательного взгляда, а теперь, когда все впечатления за вечер вдруг разом нахлынули на нее, Роза почувствовала, что может просто расплакаться от такого наплыва эмоций.

Вот он, Локи, рядом с ней. Статный, красивый, уверенно ведущий в танце и не сводящий с нее глаз. Наверняка Лили, сидя в зрительном зале, сейчас тихо вздыхает, глядя на них. Но Роза прекрасно помнила, на какой ноте они расстались с Локи в их последнюю встречу. Мысли упорно раз за разом возвращались к тому вечеру, портя все волшебство, окружавшее их в данный момент. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? - спросил внезапно Локи.

\- О том, что будет дальше.

\- Дальше только Асгард.

Она на миг прикрыла глаза, стараясь не сбиться с ритма. Кто сказал, что Локи изменится и будет извиняться? Они опять возвращаются к тому, с чего начали.

\- Я хотел извиниться, - сказал он, словно читая ее мысли.

Удивленно распахнув глаза, Роза подняла голову и позволила себе взглянуть на Локи.

\- Прости, что я упрям, высокомерен и обладаю неуравновешенным характером, - усмехнулся он, бережно кружа ее вокруг себя.

\- И давно ты это понял?

\- Я просто запомнил записи из твоего блокнота, помнишь его? Тебе тогда было всего восемь лет, но ты уже умудрялась составлять на меня характеристики в двадцать с лишним страниц. 

Роза тихонько засмеялась, завершая финальный танец. Обаяние Локи всегда оказывалось таким притягательным, что долго злиться было просто невозможно. 

\- Я пришел, чтобы пригласить вашу семью в Асгард, на праздник Эйнхериара, - пояснил он.

Перестав слушать судей, дающих характеристику каждой паре перед оглашением финальных результатов, Роза внимательно посмотрела на Локи.

\- Что еще за Эйнхериар?

\- Обязательно узнаешь, - улыбнулся он. - Кстати, ты все прослушала - мы только что заняли второе место. А все благодаря мне, между прочим.

\- Могли бы и первое занять, - поддела его Роза.

\- В следующий раз - обязательно, - согласился Локи. - Потому что я буду твоим партнером на всю жизнь, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Это было самое странное признание в любви, которое Розе приходилось слышать. Она слегка сжала в ответ его пальцы и уткнулась в плечо. 

До чего было хорошо рядом с Локи.


	6. Chapter 6

Начало мая в Лондоне выдалось чрезвычайно холодным, но Роза все равно удивлялась, как на их город еще не обрушилась снежная метель или, по крайней мере, ливень с градом, потому что Гермиона неожиданно приняла приглашение посетить Асгард.

Казалось, в тот момент, когда они стояли тесной группкой в огромном холле павильона, удивленными не выглядели разве что снующие мимо них люди. Даже Локи слегка откинул голову назад и с легким интересом взирал на Гермиону, которая, сложив руки на груди, с вызовом смотрела на него своими темными глазами. 

\- Рад, что вы согласились, - наконец произнес Локи, первым нарушая минутное молчание. - Надеюсь, за пару дней вашего отсутствия Министерство магии не развалится под грузом ответственности и срочных дел. 

\- Хороший руководитель не боится делегировать свои полномочия, потому что уверен в своих подчиненных. Правда, не думаю, что вам знакомо подобное, - отрезала Гермиона. - Но спасибо, что побеспокоились.

\- Даже и не думал.

Иногда Розе казалось, что не только Локи получает извращенное удовольствие от подобных словесных перепалок, потому что в глазах матери уже начали блестеть воинственные искорки. Оставалось только порадоваться, что Поттеры и бабушка с дедушкой уже успели уйти и не стали свидетелями очередного выяснения отношений. Лишь тетя Полумна с привычным для нее спокойствием стояла рядом и с большим увлечением перебирала в пальцах разноцветные четки.

\- Мисс Лавгуд, вашему присутствию на празднике я тоже был бы рад.

Она подняла на Локи огромные глаза и благодарно улыбнулась.

\- Мне будет очень интересно побывать в Асгарде. Правда, мне кажется, что я уже там была во сне, но это не страшно, правда? Думаю, я все равно много чего еще не видела, так что спасибо за приглашение.

Чуть позднее Локи шепнул Розе, что рад своевременному уходу ее остальных родственников, иначе, по его словам, он бы просто не выдержал такого огромного количества странных волшебников возле себя.

***

Следующие несколько дней слились для Розы в тягостное ожидание того самого дня. Локи пообещал забрать их вечером в четверг, и теперь она мысленно проигрывала в голове все возможные варианты, как может пройти этот праздник. 

Возможно, асгардцы будут с неприязнью смотреть на их семью. А может, Тор вдруг встанет и заявит свои права на трон. Или еще что-нибудь случится.

Несмотря на свой природный оптимизм, Роза опять начала постоянно рефлексировать. Тогда, на конкурсе, когда Локи так любовно прижимал ее к себе, она твердо решила отпустить все свои страхи и сомнения и просто начать наслаждаться жизнью. Пусть и не долго, но они будут счастливы вместе - все-таки, это куда лучше, чем вообще ничего. Но в отсутствие Локи все опять начинало казаться каким-то неправильным и почти безысходным.

Роза настолько углубилась в свои размышления, что почти пропустила бесхитростный рассказ очередной клиентки.

\- Значит, - начала она, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и хотя бы на несколько минут выбросить Локи из головы, - вы боитесь просить помощи?

\- Поймите меня правильно, - закивала волшебница лет тридцати, - я очень самостоятельный человек, но иногда и мне нужна поддержка. А попросить о ней я не могу!

\- Почему?

\- Мне кажется, что я могу кому-то помешать, сорвать чьи-то планы…

Она умолкла, неопределенно разведя руками в воздухе. Роза вздохнула. Как много людей любят додумывать за других и тем самым портить себе жизнь - просто поразительно!

\- Может, я вас удивлю, - начала она, - но очень многие любят помогать и быть кому-то нужными. А уж мужчины, думаю, будут рваться в бой, если такая симпатичная девушка попросит их о помощи.

Волшебница смущенно улыбнулась и неосознанно выпрямилась в кресле.

\- Люди любят помогать и получать благодарность за свою помощь, это естественно, - продолжила Роза, некстати думая о том, что, если она сама попросит какого-нибудь симпатичного парня о помощи, то можно будет потом заказывать ему панихиду, ибо Локи не простит такого предательства. - Предлагаю развеять ваши сомнения опытным путем: в течение недели постарайтесь как можно чаще просить кого-нибудь о помощи. Делайте это вежливо, но давайте человеку понять, как он вам нужен, а в конце не забудьте поблагодарить. Вот увидите, вы поменяете свое мнение и поймете, что просить о помощи - вполне естественно и абсолютно не страшно.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась волшебница. - Я обязательно попробую, мисс Уизли, спасибо вам!

Мисс Уизли…

Роза окинула уже опустевший кабинет задумчивым взглядом и присела на край стола. Интересно, в Асгарде принято брать фамилию мужа или как? Щеки тут же залил едва заметный румянец - и о чем она только думает? Как будто ей тринадцать лет. Хотя ни в тринадцать, ни в шестнадцать лет Роза особенно не задумывалась о подобных девчоночьих глупостях - возможно, именно поэтому ей сейчас так неловко от подобных мыслей.

Накинув на плечи куртку, она вышла на Кинг-стрит, собираясь дойти до Грин-парка и побаловать себя порцией сладкой ваты, которая у магглов отчего-то получалась вкуснее, чем у дяди Джорджа, хотя в его магазине она продавалась в самых разнообразных вариантах цветов и вкусов. Яркое солнце изо всех сил пыталось согреть продрогший город, но у него явно не хватало на это сил. 

Как и положено в обеденное время, улицы Лондона были полны магглов, спешащих купить себе стаканчик горячего кофе и свежую газету или быстро пообедать в ближайшем кафе. Находясь в этом потоке, Розе буквально ощущала кипевшую вокруг жизнь. Изредка в толпе людей ей встречались и волшебники - они ничем не отличались от магглов, но, проходя мимо них, Роза каждый раз чувствовала легкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Жившую внутри них магию нельзя было скрыть, по крайней мере, не для рядовых волшебников.

\- Ой! - вышедший из-за угла Дерек чуть не сбил ее с ног. - Роза, как хорошо, что я тебя встретил!

Его взгляд был несколько лихорадочным, а на лице было написано огромное волнение.

\- Это правда?

\- Что правда? - спросила она, тут же вспоминая конкурс и мысленно морщась.

Мерлиновы гольфы и вся его коллекция подштанников! Она почти забыла, что Локи тогда спровадил его домой, не удосужившись хотя бы навести ложные воспоминания, и теперь возникало острое расхождение в фактах между тем, что помнил Дерек, и тем, что знали остальные.

\- Я пропустил конкурс?

\- Ну… В общем-то да.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - произнес он с отчаянием. - Почему я запомнил все по-другому? А тут мне звонит Том и спрашивает, что на меня нашло, раз я бросил тебя перед самым выступлением!

Роза понимала, что Дереку просто не повезло встать на пути у Локи, для которого переживания и неудачи обычных смертных были весьма малозначительны, но от этого ей было его не менее жалко.

\- Давай посидим вон там? - предложила она, кивая в сторону небольшой кофейни.

Если у Локи не хватало ответственности продумать о последствиях своих эгоистичных поступков, то придется Розе самой все исправлять.

\- Может, ты слишком перенервничал из-за конкурса? - спросила она, сделав заказ и относя дымящиеся чашки с кофе к самому дальнему столику. - Такое иногда бывает с людьми, испытавшими сильный стресс и подсознательно пытающимися убежать от этого.

\- Ты думаешь, у меня проблемы с психикой? - с подозрением спросил он, делая глоток кофе и морщась. - Ну и гадость!

Решив не упоминать о диссоциативной амнезии, которая теперь бы точно лишь напугала Дерека, Роза сочувственно посмотрела на него. 

\- Конечно, нет. Но у любого человека иногда случаются в жизни сильные переживания, которые могут слегка изменить адекватное восприятие событий. Думаю, тебе просто надо сделать перерыв с танцами. Или съездить в отпуск, например.

Он рассеянно кивнул, явно вспоминая что-то еще.

\- Том сказал, ты танцевала с каким-то красавцем?

\- Мне повезло, что кузина племянницы моей двоюродной бабушки привела своего брата, - выпалила Роза, надеясь, что Дерек не станет разбирать все эти запутанные семейные отношения, которые она только что выдумала. - А он оказался отличным танцором. Мы подобрали ему костюм, и вот - второе место.

\- Поздравляю, - пробормотал он. - Черт, Роза, прости, мне все равно очень неловко, что так вышло.

 _«Знал бы ты, как неловко сейчас мне»_ , - подумала она, сочувственно хлопая Дерека по плечу и уверяя, что все в порядке.

Кажется, Локи постепенно добился своего: Розе и впрямь оставалось танцевать только с ним, иначе она просто не отвечала за психологическое и физическое здоровье своих будущих партнеров по танцам.

***

Медленно поворачиваясь перед зеркалом, Роза критически оглядывала себя с головы до ног. Купленное в магазине платье для предстоящего праздника хоть и было красивым, но не казалось идеальным для торжественного вечера в Асгарде. Она еще раз оглядела светло-голубой подол и направила на него волшебную палочку, задумчиво глядя, как легкая ткань разливается в изумрудных оттенках.

\- Как тебе? - спросила она, поворачиваясь к коту.

Локи, очень быстро освоившийся за это время в их доме, подчас начинал вести себя почти так же, как и его человеческий тезка. Вот и сейчас он с легким презрением взглянул на нее своими зелеными глазами и коротко мяукнул, выражая свое неодобрение.

\- Слишком темное? - расстроилась она, возвращаясь к зеркалу. - А если сделать его, например, кофейного цвета?

\- Лучше золотым.

Позади нее, прислонившись к стене, стоял Локи и откровенно любовался Розой.

\- Приличные люди стучат в дверь, прежде чем войти, - заметила она.

\- Как хорошо, что я бог, и ваши глупые правила на меня не распространяются.

Он подошел к Розе и приобнял ее за плечи.

\- Золотой - мой любимый цвет, - произнес шепотом Локи, едва касаясь губами ее шеи.

При этих словах под его пальцами словно пробежали крохотные искорки, отчего все платье тут же стало переливаться оттенками золота, а на лифе распустились экзотические цветы. В зеркале отразилось удовлетворенное выражение лица Локи.

\- Не боишься, что в таком одеянии я сольюсь со стенами Асгарда, и меня не будет видно? - попыталась пошутить она.

Находиться с ним в одной комнате и на таком минимальном расстоянии друг от друга было весьма чревато, учитывая, как давно они не были вместе.

\- Тогда мне не составит труда незаметно увести тебя с праздника пораньше.

Локи развернул ее к себе и попытался поцеловать, но в то же мгновение вскрикнул и поморщился. Переведя недоуменный взгляд вниз, Роза увидела кота, который с воинственным видом сидел между ними.

\- Эта тварь только что меня укусила! - раздраженно бросил Локи, неприязненно глядя на кота.

\- Локи, - протянула Роза, беря кота на руки, - ну зачем ты так?

\- Хочешь сказать, я еще и виноват? - возмутился Локи.

\- Да не ты, - она кивнула на кота, который уютно разлегся на ее руках и теперь с торжеством взирал на своего соперника, - его тоже зовут Локи.

\- Что? Ты назвала эту тварь моим именем?

\- Ну знаешь, - оскорбилась Роза, - вообще-то это кот, и он стал для меня большим утешением! А, учитывая, что ты тогда разобиделся как индюк за то, что я отказалась отправляться с тобой в Асгард, ты должен быть рад, что я назвала его в твою честь! 

\- Кто такой индюк? - с подозрением спросил Локи, пропуская мимо ушей весь поток обвинений.

Роза покачала головой и посадила кота в кресло.

\- Неважно. Верни моему платью прежний цвет, пожалуйста.

\- А что мне за это будет? - поинтересовался он. - У нас впереди есть еще целый час, между прочим.

В дверь громко постучали, и Роза внезапно вздрогнула, совершенно забыв, что они не одни в доме.

\- Роза! - послышался голос матери. - Ты не видела мои туфли?

Быстро оттеснив недовольного Локи в сторону, Роза приоткрыла дверь так, чтобы его не было видно.

\- Какие туфли?

\- Светлые, цвета слоновой кости. Я только утром видела их в шкафу, а теперь их нет!

\- Может, стоит взять какие-нибудь другие? - предложила Роза, надеясь, что Гермиона не захочет переживать по этому поводу у нее в комнате.

\- Не могу, потому что только они подходят к моему платью, и у меня стойкое подозрение, что пропажа этих туфель - проделки твоего отца. Если это действительно так, то ему не поздоровится!

\- Тогда спроси у папы, - посоветовала она и попыталась закрыть дверь, но тут Гермиона наконец обратила внимание на платье дочери.

\- Мерлин великий, Роза… До чего ты красива! Я и не видела у тебя этого платья.

Гермиона сделала шаг вперед, встав на пороге комнаты, и бережно провела пальцами по золотому кружеву на лифе.

\- Какие необычные узоры. А вот здесь даже вышиты древние руны, подумать только! Где ты взяла его?

\- В магазине мадам Аморет, - вывернулась Роза, скорее чувствуя, чем слыша рядом тихий смешок. - У нее недавно открылся магазин в Косом переулке, не видела?

\- Нет, - протянула она. - Надо будет заглянуть, потому что это платье просто превосходно.

Где-то внизу послышался тихий скрип ступеней, и Гермиона, выпрямившись, точно гончая, быстро метнулась к лестнице.

\- Рональд Уизли, немедленно перестань прятаться и верни мне туфли!

Захлопнув дверь, Роза тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на Локи, который победно улыбался.

\- Твоей матери понравилось мое платье.

\- Если она узнает, что это твоих рук дело, то испепелит его в ту же секунду.

\- И все же оно ей понравилось - значит, двое против одного. Ты останешься в нем. Хотя… если ты на время его снимешь, я буду не против.

Локи схватил со стола волшебную палочку и повертел ее в руках.

\- Я бы на твоем месте наложил на комнату подходящие для такого случая заклинания.

\- Локи, ты же не хочешь…

От требовательного поцелуя Роза почти задохнулась. Несмотря на ледяные прикосновения тонких пальцев, ловко расстегивающих застежки на ее платье, по телу стремительно начали разливаться густые волны жара. Легкая ткань в одно мгновение упала к ногам, и Роза вздрогнула, когда металлические детали на костюме Локи прижались к ее обнаженной коже. Она откинула голову назад, позволяя ему целовать и покусывать ее шею и в то же время пытаясь хоть немного собраться с мыслями, чтобы дотянуться до палочки и действительно наложить на комнату хотя бы Оглушающее заклинание. 

Тяжело дыша, Локи на миг отстранился и несколько секунд вглядывался в лицо Розы, а затем, притянув обратно к себе, внезапно подхватил и рывком усадил на письменный стол, что вызвало недовольный возглас у наблюдавшего за этой сценой кота. 

\- Я убью твое животное, - ласково пообещал Локи, покрывая мелкими поцелуями обнаженные плечи Розы и слегка сжимая ее грудь, отчего она тихо застонала сквозь сжатые зубы.

Стремясь сократить между ними оставшееся расстояние, она подалась навстречу, хватаясь за пряжки на его плаще. Не прерывая поцелуя, Локи одним движением сбросил плащ и щелкнул застежками на костюме, стараясь как можно быстрее избавиться от мешающей одежды. С жадностью запустив руку в густые рыжие кудри, он несильно потянул вниз, заставляя Розу выгибаться и еще сильнее прижиматься к нему.

Крепкие руки, до боли сжавшие ее бедра, выгнали из головы остатки трезвых мыслей. Ловко подцепив край тонкого кружева, Локи наклонился к самому уху Розы и едва слышно выдохнул:

\- И зачем вы это носите?

Роза не успела прочитать ему на эту тему лекцию, потому что палец, плавно скользнувший внутрь нее, заставил ее снова громко застонать. Кот, не выдержавший подобного накала страстей, буркнул что-то неодобрительное и счел за лучшее скрыться под креслом. 

Не успев понять, когда Локи уже избавился и от нижней части своего костюма, Роза вздрогнула, конкретно ощутив, насколько он соскучился по ней. Прервав очередной поцелуй, Локи многозначительно посмотрел на Розу и скользнул пальцами по ее приоткрытым губам.

\- Ты точно хочешь продолжения?

Она открыла глаза, продолжая часто дышать.

\- Издеваешься?

В ответ он опустил руку, скользнув по внутренней стороне ее бедра и заставляя Розу снова тихо стонать.

\- Я просто хочу услышать.

Рвано дыша и едва справляясь с накатывающими волнами блаженства, мелкой дрожью сотрясавшими все ее тело, она зажмурилась и прошептала:

\- Хочу.

\- Я не слышу.

Она крепко вцепилась в его плечи, изо всех сил прижимая к себе, и тихо всхлипнула:

\- Я хочу тебя, Локи.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он подхватил Розу и перенес на кровать, тут же накрыв ее своим телом и возобновляя прерванный поцелуй. Кот, решивший, что странное нападение на хозяйку благополучно закончилось, выбежал из-под кресла, но, увидев не менее бурное продолжение на кровати, распушил от негодования хвост трубой и предпочел уйти в обратном направлении. 

Кажется, Локи что-то сказал о том, что они могут придти на праздник на час-другой попозже, но Роза плохо была в этом уверена. Она вообще потеряла чувство реальности, захлебываясь в собственных эмоциях и ощущениях. И если бы Локи в данный момент предложить ей раз и навсегда сбежать с ним в Асгард, она бы согласилась, не раздумывая.

***

Когда Роза спустилась в холл, ее глазам предстала весьма занимательная картина: возле одного из книжных шкафов стояли Рон и Хьюго и о чем-то заговорщически перешептывались между собой.

\- Что это вы тут делаете?

Они разом подскочили и виновато уставились на нее.

\- Ничего, - быстро ответил Рон.

\- Перепрятываете мамины туфли?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - поразился Хьюго, за что тут же получил от отца несильный подзатыльник.

\- Пап, тебе сорок шесть лет, - устало произнесла Роза, подходя к ним и доставая из-за книг крохотную коробочку. - Верни им прежний размер и отнеси маме, пожалуйста, а то она и так вся на нервах из-за предстоящего события.

Рон смущенно забрал коробочку и покосился на дочь.

\- Я терпеть не могу эти ее туфли цвета умершей устрицы, - изрек он. - Пусть Гермиона сейчас из-за них попереживает, зато на празднике у нее уже не останется на это сил. Тогда она будет спокойной и не испортит тебе вечер.

\- Никудышный из тебя психолог, - покачала головой Роза. - Советую вернуть маме туфли, пока она сама их не нашла и не устроила ритуальное убийство прямо в нашей прихожей. 

Отправив для моральной поддержки вместе с отцом Хьюго, Роза пошла встречать тетю Полумну, которая уже стояла на крыльце их дома. Праздничным нарядам крестной можно было бы уже не удивляться, но в этот раз она превзошла саму себя. Розе на миг показалось, что тетя Полумна упала в бочку с конфетками Берти Боттс, но потом поняла, что безумная пестрота платья - лишь результат множества разноцветных цветочных лепестков, из которых и был сшит наряд.

\- Я не опоздала? - спросила Полумна, входя в дом. - О, Роза, ты так красива сегодня. А волосы должны быть слегка растрепаны, да? Мне тоже так сделать?

Смущенная Роза метнула быстрый взгляд в зеркало и порадовалась тому, что мужская часть их семейства не обращает внимание на такие мелочи, как всклокоченные волосы. Помянув Локи недобрым словом, она проводила крестную в гостиную и метнулась в ванную, чтобы привести свою прическу в порядок.

Когда Локи соизволил появиться, все семейство Уизли вкупе с Полумной Лавгуд уже чинно ожидало его в холле. На Гермионе красовались многострадальные туфли, а у Рона слегка дергался глаз, но в целом настроение, витавшее в воздухе, было почти мирным.

\- Отличное платье, Роза, - отметил Локи, - лукаво взглянув на нее. - Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

\- Местные портнихи - мастера своего дела, - важно заметила Гермиона.

В глазах Локи мелькнули озорные искорки веселья, но он согласно кивнул, едва сдерживая лукавую улыбку.

\- Если все готовы, то прошу подойти ближе, - произнес он, поднося правую руку к шее и доставая из-за воротника ярко-голубой кулон.

Роза первая коснулась холодных пальцев Локи и с волнением посмотрела на него. Она не знала, от чего волнуется больше: от предстоящего знакомства с Тором и асгардцами, от того, как отнесется ее семья к новому миру или от пронзительного взгляда Локи, от которого сердце до сих пор начинало биться, как ненормальное.

\- Добро пожаловать в Асгард, - произнес он и крепко сжал камень, вспыхнувший в его руке ослепительным блеском.


	7. Chapter 7

Роза не была бы истинной дочерью Гермионы Грейнджер, если бы заранее не прочитала все, что смогла найти, про неведомый ей праздник Эйнхериар. Правда, информации оказалось не так уж много, поэтому попутно она ознакомилась со скандинавской мифологией, тяжеленный том которой стоял на той же полке, что и энциклопедия о старинных праздниках. С огромным удивлением узнав о невероятных и, подчас, весьма странных для современного человека приключениях и подвигах мифологического Локи, Роза решила взять пару историй на заметку и как-нибудь подколоть на этот счет настоящего Локи. 

Асгард, который запомнился ей величавой громадой, безмолвно покоившейся под удивительно красивым звездным небом, казался теперь одновременно привычным и абсолютно новым. Роза даже не сразу поняла, в чем дело, и лишь позже, когда Локи со всей торжественностью ввел их во дворец, почувствовала, что ее так волнует.

Магия. Она была повсюду. И если в прошлый раз, когда кроме них с Локи здесь никого не было, Роза практически ее не чувствовала, то теперь магия разливалась в воздухе, словно терпкий аромат жасмина в пору цветения. Не зря Локи когда-то рассказывал о величии и могуществе асов - теперь, проходя мимо них, Роза понимала, насколько силен каждый из этих людей. И дело было не только в магическом потенциале.

Она посмотрела на родителей, которые молча шагали рядом: Рон практически не скрывал своего восхищения внутренним убранством дворца, а Гермиону выдавал лишь ее взгляд, блестевший от разбиравшего ее любопытства и тысячи вопросов обо всем, что она видела.

\- Хочу до начала церемонии познакомить вас с Тором, - обернулся к ним Локи.

Роза мягко улыбнулась и кивнула. 

Как только они оказались в Асгарде, Локи преобразился почти мгновенно. Его походка, и без того царственная и неспешная, как будто обрела еще большую величественность. В зеленых глазах читались сдержанность и легкая надменность, словно все происходящее вокруг едва ли было достойным попасться ему на глаза. Стражники и встречающиеся им на пути придворные смотрели на Локи со смесью почтительности и легкого любопытства - очевидно, им все еще было сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что приемный сын Одина смог не только восстановить разрушенный Асгард, но и стать его правителем.

\- Как думаешь, - прошептал Хьюго сестре, - тут водятся драконы?

\- Не знаю, - пожала она плечами. - Но думаю, тут и без них будет не скучно.

Тор встретил их с такой широкой улыбкой, что Роза с облегчением выдохнула. Отчего-то ей казалось, что такой огромный и воинственный, как он, бог грома не может настолько радушно принимать инопланетных гостей и искренне радоваться их визиту. Правда, от дружеского похлопывания по плечу Рон чуть не полетел на пол, но в итоге обошлось без травм.

\- Рад познакомиться, Роза, - пробасил Тор, бросая быстрый взгляд на Локи. - Я же могу называть ее просто Роза?

\- Как ей будет угодно, - проронил он.

В присутствии брата он еще больше замкнулся в себе и теперь наблюдал за их знакомством с почти явным неудовольствием.

\- Конечно можешь, - улыбнулась она в ответ. - Я так рада, что Локи смог спасти тебя и вернуть домой!

При этих словах Тор поднял брови и с преувеличенным интересом посмотрел на Локи, который тут же сделал вид, что ему абсолютно безразличны их разговоры.

\- Так ты меня, оказывается, спас? Что ж, дорогой брат, спасибо тебе большое!

Гермиона прищурено посмотрела на Локи, но тот никак не отреагировал на подобное внимание. 

\- Скоро начнется церемония, - ответил он холодно. - Тор, проводи наших гостей в приемный зал, я скоро подойду.

\- Почему не вы заняли трон? - поспешно спросила Гермиона, едва Локи покинул помещение. - Вы были бы куда лучшим правителем, чем он!

Но Тор лишь усмехнулся, выходя вместе с ними через другую дверь, ведущую в один из главных коридоров.

\- Не судите моего брата слишком строго, миссис Грежер-Уизи.

\- Грейнджер-Уизли, - поправила она его.

\- А еще говорят, что у нас с Асгарде сложные имена, - не обиделся Тор.

\- Это фамилия.

\- Тогда можно я вас всех буду просто называть по имени? - спросил он и, дождавшись всеобщего согласия, продолжил, ведя их по многочисленным коридорам. - Локи действительно очень многое сделал для нашего мира, так почему бы ему не стать царем? Я верю, что правитель из него получится хороший. 

\- Ну а вы? - Гермиона все никак не могла принять того факта, что Тор добровольно отказался от трона. - Разве вам не хочется править Асгардом?

\- Нет, - немного помолчав, ответил он. - Я уже давно понял, что моя душа не лежит к власти. Но я буду стараться направлять деятельность брата в нужное русло, если она покажется мне подозрительной, так что не беспокойтесь.

Роза молча шла позади, прислушиваясь к низкому голосу Тора. Интересно, сколько личностей еще сокрыто в Локи? Сегодня она увидела совсем не того озорника, который отправил Дерека домой, только чтобы самому выступить с Розой на конкурсе, и не того преступника, который когда-то похитил ее в обмен на драгоценный артефакт. Нет, сегодня Локи выглядел действительно как истинный царь. Жаль только, что вредности в нем от этого не убавилось ни на кнат. 

Огромный тронный зал, в котором Локи когда-то читал Розе стихи, а потом чуть ли не напугал ее до смерти, сегодня был заполнен таким количеством народа, что было просто удивительно, как все они смогли здесь поместиться. Десятки и сотни мужчин и женщин тихо переговаривались между собой в ожидании начала праздника. Роза оглянулась на ряды высоких стражей, облаченных в золотые доспехи, и поспешно догнала Тора.

\- Неужели вы нашли столько асгардцев? - спросила она, дотрагиваясь до его руки. - Локи говорил, что после Рагнарёка выжило от силы пара сотен человек.

\- Ну так, по вашим меркам, лет восемь уж прошло, - усмехнулся он. - За это время некоторые успели обзавестись детьми, кто-то - жениться на представителях другой расы. В Асгарде всем рады, поэтому мы не против, чтобы вместе с асами жили и другие народы.

Идя вслед за Тором по центру зала, Роза буквально кожей ощущала прикованные к себе взгляды. Неужели здесь настолько интересны обычные смертные волшебники? Она позволила себе посмотреть по сторонам, отмечая привлекательность асгардских девушек. И почему Локи выбрал именно ее? По сравнению с местными красавицами Роза казалась маленькой и очень выделялась со своими рыжими кудряшками на фоне гладких темных волос. Наверняка ни у кого из их обладательниц не было россыпи веснушек на лице, да и об очках здесь явно не слышали.

Тор оставил их возле лестницы, ведущей прямиком к золотому трону. Обилие этого металла практически повсюду уже начинало слегка раздражать Розу.

\- Ты не знаешь, кто это рядом с Тором? - чуть слышно спросила тетя Полумна, глядя на стоявших на противоположной стороне лестницы воинов, к которым тот сейчас подошел.

\- Наверное, его друзья, - ответила Роза, смутно припоминая, что Локи что-то говорил о спасении неразлучной четверки друзей, из-за которых он и пропал почти на целый год. 

Переговаривающиеся за ее спиной асы смолкли, и она обернулась вслед за ними. Возле трона уже стоял Локи, облаченный в красивый черный камзол с зелеными вставками и длинную изумрудную мантию, которая тяжелыми волнами спадала с плеч. Взгляд его был надменным и бесстрастным. 

\- Народ Асгарда! - обратился он, медленно оглядывая всех собравшихся. - Почтим сегодня павших в Рагнарёке братьев и сестер, родителей и детей. 

Лица мужчин и женщин были напряжены, но они внимательно слушали громкую и размеренную речь Локи. Роза безотрывно наблюдала за выражением его лица, едва осознавая, что почти не дышит. Сейчас Локи предстал перед ней во всем великолепии, заставляя внимать его словам, управляя людьми так, что они бессознательно следили за каждым его движением. Да, Тор был абсолютно прав: Локи был просто рожден для того, чтоб взойти на трон. Главное, чтобы его политика оказалось такой же серьезной, как и речь, восхваляющая погибших асов и дающая надежду на светлое будущее.

В оглушительной тишине Тор едва слышно кашлянул, и Локи на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно борясь с самим собой, но все же добавил:

\- Почтим Всеотца нашего Одина, пирующего в небесном чертоге вместе с павшими воинами.

При этих словах Тор удовлетворенно улыбнулся и приосанился. 

\- И жену его Фриггу.

Розе на миг показалось, что голос Локи дрогнул. Она помнила, с какой теплотой он отзывался о своей матери, которую ни разу не назвал приемной. Как жаль, что сейчас Фригга не может любоваться своими сыновьями. Или может? Наверняка у богов, находящихся в загробном мире, есть такая возможность. Представив, как строгий Один взирает на все ее рыжеволосое семейство, Роза слегка поежилась. 

После официальной части все перешли в зал, не уступающий по величине тронному. На небольшом возвышении у центральной стены стоял ломившийся от изобилия огромный стол, явно предназначенный для царской семьи и его гостей. В нижней части зала располагались длинные ряды столов поскромнее. Локи нарочно посадил возле себя Розу и Полумну, поэтому остальным пришлось сесть возле Тора, чему тот был несказанно рад, тут же заведя с ними оживленный разговор.

\- Ты сегодня очень красива, - отметил Локи, бросая быстрый взгляд на Розу. - Я же говорил, что в золотом тебе лучше.

\- Тебе не кажется, что количество золота в вашем дворце превышает положенную норму? - пошутила она в ответ, беря с тарелки гроздь винограда.

\- Если тебе не нравится, я могу все переделать.

\- Серьезно? - притворно изумилась она. - Мои желания теперь учитываются?

Локи снисходительно посмотрел на нее, и в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то, почти похожее на нежность.

\- Не все, - изрек он. - Но к некоторым я могу прислушаться.

Гермиона тем временем расспрашивала Тора о местной медицине, о которой была наслышана от Розы. 

\- Я не очень силен в этих тонкостях, - поморщился тот в ответ, выливая в свой кубок уже второй кувшин крепкого эля, - но могу потом устроить экскурсию к нашим целителям - уверен, они не будут против поделиться некоторыми секретами.

Рон и Хьюго с огромным интересом слушали байки рыжеволосого громогласного Вольштагга о том, как Тор и Локи нашли их на далекой чужеродной планете Мавет, а Полумна, чуть позже пересевшая к ним, попыталась разговорить Хогуна, который привлек ее внимание еще на официальной части праздника. Обычно сдержанный и замкнутый воин поначалу был удивлен таким вниманием гостьи, но бесхитростные вопросы Полумны так его покорили, что к концу вечера он даже начал шутить, чем вызвал улыбки у леди Сиф и Фандрала.

\- Тебе не кажется, что стало слишком шумно? - Локи наклонился к Розе и вопросительно посмотрела на нее.

\- Ты же не хочешь… - запнулась она, теряясь под его взглядом.

\- Сбежать с праздника? Очень хочу, и надеюсь, что ты составишь мне компанию.

От огромного количества впечатлений, шума вокруг и постоянного ощущения чужеродной магии Роза очень устала, чтобы попытаться спорить. Надеясь, что предложение Локи не содержало в себе никаких двусмысленных подтекстов, она согласно кивнула и вслед за ним выскользнула из-за стола.

К ее радости, они отправились на один из балконов, откуда открывался потрясающий вид и где было так свежо, что Роза мгновенно почувствовала, как голову перестает опоясывать тупая боль, мучившая ее уже второй час.

\- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? - внезапно поинтересовался Локи, опираясь одной рукой о высокие перила.

Стоя рядом с ним, Роза вдруг почувствовала себя очень маленькой и незначительной. Ей очень не понравился его тон - что Локи от нее хочет? Или она не так посмотрела на обаятельного Фандрала, который даже решился один раз пригласить ее на танец? Но ведь она отказалась. Да и попробуй тут согласиться, когда сбоку тебя испепеляют ледяным взглядом.

\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотала она, плотнее запахивая свою длинную белую накидку. 

Локи коротко вздохнул и взял ее за руку.

\- Вот, - он слегка потряс ею. - Может, ты наконец расскажешь, где твой браслет с камнем, который я подарил? Чувствую, пока не спрошу напрямую, ты так и будешь думать, что я ничего на заметил. 

Она отвела взгляд в сторону, хотя в наступивших сумерках это было мало заметно.

\- Роза? 

\- Это очень дурацкая история! - не выдержала она.

Локи выжидающе смотрел на нее, так и не выпуская ее руку из своей. Коротко вздохнув, Роза вкратце рассказала о том, как они с дядей Джорджем пытались устроить для ее родителей сюрприз, и как она порвала ремешок браслета о выступ в стене, после чего даже дядя Гарри, обшаривший все дно Темзы, не смог его найти.

\- Прости, - закончила она свой сумбурный рассказ. - Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.

В ответ Локи притянул ее к себе и мягко обнял. Розе очень захотелось, чтобы волшебство этого момента продлилось как можно дольше, потому что было удивительно хорошо стоять в ночной тишине и чувствовать себя под надежной защитой сильных рук. 

\- Главное, что ты не пострадала, - задумчиво произнес он. - Я думал, у тебя его украли или отобрали. 

Наступила тишина, которую нарушала лишь приглушенная медленная музыка, доносившаяся из зала, где собрался практически весь Асгард.

\- Где та веселая Роза, которую я знал? - спросил вдруг Локи, отстраняясь и пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. - С тех пор, как я вернулся из того путешествия, никак не могу понять, что с тобой не так.

\- Все в порядке, - прошептала она, стараясь не отвести взгляд.

Она ни за что не хотела сейчас все портить и рассказывать о том, что уже почти год угнетало ее. Не в этот вечер. Не сегодня.

\- Мне так и придется теперь каждый раз все вытягивать из тебя?

\- Локи, все в порядке, правда. Возможно, я просто устала.

В ответ он покачал головой и бесцеремонно прижал Розу к себе, положив руку ей на лоб.

_Яркие вспышки образов заметались, выстраиваясь в темный коридор и мягкий ковер под ногами._

_\- Рон, - раздался громкий голос Гермионы, - сколько лет может прожить среднестатистический волшебник?_

_\- Ну… Помнится, моя тетка как-то кричала, что все забыли про ее сто седьмой день рождения, но, честно говоря, даже мама не помнила, сколько ей тогда стукнуло, - отозвался Рон._

_\- Да, сто десять-сто двадцать лет - как раз средний возраст обычного волшебника. А теперь представь, сколько живут боги._

_Огромная горечь, разрастающаяся внутри и давящая на грудь, а затем мягкая печаль, переходящая в неимоверную тоску._

_Сколько тысячелетий пройдет, прежде чем Локи начнет стариться? А она? Ее жизнь слишком коротка для того, чтобы быть вместе с ним._

Открыв глаза, Роза едва не упала, но Локи успел ее удержать.

\- Зачем? - с укором прошептала она, вытирая дрожащей рукой выступившие на глазах слезы. - Ты не имел никакого права залезать в мои мысли!

Резко оттолкнув его от себя, она бросилась к выходу, почти не разбирая дороги. Было непонятно, разрасталась ли жгучая боль в груди из-за только что пережитых воспоминаний или от того, что Локи так бесцеремонно с ней поступил. Захотел узнать - узнал, и не важно, что она почувствовала в тот момент. 

Тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, Роза свернула в один из боковых коридоров, выходящих на небольшую галерею, по бокам которой висели портреты царской семьи. Громко шмыгнув носом, она подошла к портрету золотоволосой женщины, у которой был такой мягкий и добрый взгляд, словно она гладила Розу по голове. Фригга. Так вот какой была жена Одина, Всецарица и мать Тора и Локи.

\- Вот ты где! - раздался за ее спиной низкий голос.

Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Роза обернулась и поспешно вытерла оставшиеся слезы.

\- Я тебя уже второй час ищу, - пробасил Тор. - Тебя родители потеряли. Я думал, ты с Локи.

\- В зале было душно, я решила побродить по замку, - выдавила она из себя. - А Локи, наверное, занят делами.

\- Ну вы даете, - покачал тот головой. - На вашем месте я бы давно…

Он осекся, заметив при дрожащем свете факелов ее грустное лицо.

\- Брат чем-то тебя обидел, да?

\- Все в порядке, - ответила она, уже ненавидя эту фразу. - Тор, я так понимаю, раз праздник длится два дня, мы здесь заночуем?

\- Конечно, - кивнул он, все еще с подозрением глядя на Розу. - Могу проводить в твои покои, если хочешь.

\- Было бы здорово, потому что я немного устала. А родителям передай, что со мной все хорошо, ладно? Кстати, мама не сильно тебе надоела? 

\- Да нет, - пожал он плечами, направляясь с ней к одной из лестниц. - Она очень интересная женщина. Завтра отведу ее к нашим целителям, может, обменяются опытом. А Рон вообще мировой мужик.

\- В каком смысле? - удивилась Роза, едва не спотыкаясь в полумраке на верхней ступеньке.

\- Почти победил Вольштагга в споре, кто выпьет больше эля. Не думал, что вы, мидгардцы, такие крепкие.

\- Я тоже не думала, - пробормотала она себе под нос, останавливаясь перед деревянной дверью, украшенной, конечно же, позолоченным орнаментом. - Спасибо, Тор.

\- Доброй ночи, - откликнулся он. - И, кстати, все хотел сказать: Локи очень повезло с тобой. Ты замечательная девушка, Роза.

Он улыбнулся и пошел обратно, оставив ее в полной растерянности. Возможно, Локи с ней и впрямь немного повезло. А вот повезло ли ей самой, теперь сложно было сказать.

Прикрыв дверь, Роза оглядела небольшую, но шикарно обставленную комнату, неясно блестевшую позолоченными стенами в свете крупных звезд, видневшихся из высоких окон. Сбросив туфли и забравшись с ногами на кровать, она задумалась.

Локи даже не стал ее догонять, значит, и для него это открытие было шоком? Вряд ли ему стало стыдно за свой поступок - Роза была почти уверена в этом. Но все же… 

Она откинулась на кровать и посмотрела на полог, чернеющий над ней в темноте ночи. Несмотря на обиду, внутри теплилась крохотная и противоречивая надежда на то, что Локи найдет способ решить проблему такой огромной разницы продолжительности их жизни. Он очень умный. И, зная его маниакальную собственническую натуру, можно было не сомневаться в том, что Локи ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы все было так, как он захочет.

Главное, чтобы он и впрямь не отвернулся от Розы после того, что узнал.


	8. Chapter 8

Остаток ночи Розу преследовали неясные и странные видения, сплетенные из обрывков событий и переживаний последних дней. И хотя смутно она осознавала, что все это лишь сны, никак не удавалось перебороть себя и проснуться, чтобы избавиться от постоянной тревоги, крадущейся за ней по пятам и ехидно выглядывающей из-за каждого угла призрачного дома, стены которого то и дело меняли свою форму, словно плавясь и нарочно изменяя окружающую обстановку.

Однако наутро, когда яркие лучи асгардского солнца плавно скользнули по ее огненно-рыжим волосам, создавая впечатление, что в комнате случился пожар, Роза проснулась со странным спокойствием внутри. 

В одной из маггловских книг она как-то вычитала фразу, которая очень ей понравилась: _«Если не можешь изменить ситуацию, измени свое отношение к ней»_. Собственно, в данный момент ничего другого делать и не оставалось. И хотя Роза не совсем понимала, как она сможет изменить свое отношение к Локи после того, что он вчера себе позволил, но и демонстративно избегать теперь встреч с ним ей казалось верхом глупости. Все равно он когда-нибудь узнал бы о том, что ее беспокоит - правда, Роза до последнего надеялась, что расскажет все сама, и они вместе подумают над этой проблемой, но когда дело касалось Локи, можно было даже не пробовать загадывать наперед. Асгардом сейчас правили сто процентов хаотичности и непредсказуемости. 

В огромном шкафу, который Роза сначала приняла за часть комнаты, такой он был причудливой формы, обнаружились целые ряды женской одежды. Порадовавшись тому, что сегодня можно будет выйти в чем-то более закрытом и удобном, чем ее вчерашний наряд, Роза выбрала небесно-голубое платье с длинными рукавами и, быстро подколов густые волосы заколкой, чтобы не мешались, спустилась вниз.

К ее удивлению, за длинным столом в огромном зале завтракали лишь Гермиона и Хьюго. Компанию им составлял Тор, выглядевший довольно бодро, учитывая, сколько кувшинов с элем он вчера опустошил.

\- А где папа? - спросила Роза, стараясь не выказывать сожаления по поводу отсутствия Локи.

Не то, чтобы она жаждала встретиться с ним, но отчего-то при виде пустого стула во главе стола в груди неприятно кольнуло.

\- Приходит в себя после вчерашнего праздника, - проворчала Гермиона, впрочем, не особо сердито. - Я его предупреждала, что добром все эти споры не кончатся.

\- Да брось, - усмехнулся Тор, с легкостью отрывая ногу от жареного кабана. - Он почти перепил Вольштагга, а этим далеко не каждый асгардец может похвастаться!

\- Хорошо, что я взяла с собой антипохмельное и восстанавливающее зелье, - покачала головой Гермиона. - Иначе я бы точно стала вдовой.

Роза бросила на нее быстрый взгляд. В подобных ситуациях мама никогда не шутила, у нее вообще напрочь отсутствовало чувство юмора, но сейчас она явно удивляла своим настроением.

\- Тор обещал научить меня драться на мечах, - радостно поделился Хьюго. - Не хочешь с нами? Ты могла бы пострелять из лука с леди Сиф.

Поразительно, насколько приветливым и дружелюбным мог быть Тор, раз даже ее слабенький брат, никогда не интересовавшийся каким бы то ни было видом спорта, вдруг решил потренироваться, словно настоящий воин.

\- Да, завершающая часть праздника будет только вечером, - пояснил Тор, - так что можем развлечь вас показательными боями.

\- Только без меня, - покачала головой Гермиона. - Я за ночь набросала большой список вопросов, которые хотела бы задать вашим целителям, так что, думаю, мне будет чем заняться.

Тор перевел взгляд на Розу, которая все это время молчала и пыталась очистить незнакомый ей фрукт, похожий на свернувшегося броненосца.

\- Ну а ты?

\- А?

\- Чем хочешь сегодня заняться? Если стрельба из лука не привлекает, могу попросить леди Сиф устроить тебе экскурсию по нашим садам. Или можете взять лошадей и отправиться вслед за Хогуном и Полумной на одно из высокогорий - там сейчас очень красиво, да и весь Асгард виден как на ладони. 

Роза выронила ярко-фиолетовые дольки на стол и с изумлением посмотрела на Тора. Из-за собственных переживаний она совсем забыла про тетю Полумну, а тут еще выясняется, что та отправилась путешествовать с каким-то малознакомым воином. Что воздух асгардский с волшебниками делает!

\- Кстати, Локи всегда так долго спит? - внезапно спросила Гермиона. - Или завтракать вместе со всеми для него слишком неприлично? 

\- У него появились какие-то срочные дела, - нахмурился Тор. - Ничего даже не объяснил, но вид у него был очень озабоченный, давно не видел его таким.

Мясистая долька лопнула в дрогнувших пальцах. Роза вспыхнула и, быстро извинившись, тут же убрала волшебной палочкой с окружающих ярко-фиолетовые капли, остро пахнувшие ананасом и лавандой.

\- Если хочешь, можешь составить мне компанию, - предложила Гермиона, повернувшись к ней. - Мне кажется, тебе тоже будет интересно узнать о местной магии.

На самом деле Роза с удовольствием заперлась бы в асгардской библиотеке и с головой ушла в какую-нибудь книгу, если, конечно, там нашлось бы что-нибудь, написанное на английском языке или, в крайнем случае, рунами. Это точно отвлекло бы ее от разных предположений, чем в данный момент мог заниматься Локи, а так он снова займет все ее мысли, однако Гермиона так выжидающе смотрела на нее, что Роза решила согласиться. Они давно ничего не делали вместе, как это бывало в детстве, когда, тайком от папы и маленького Хьюго, Гермиона подхватывала Розу на руки и выбегала с ней на заднее крыльцо дома, чтобы потанцевать под теплым летним дождем. Или же пускала с ней волшебные мыльные пузыри, которые потом еще несколько часов кружили вокруг их дома и не лопались. Кажется, все это было даже не пятнадцать лет назад, а словно в прошлой жизни. До того, как мама начала занимать руководящие должности в Министерстве Магии. 

\- Давай, - согласилась Роза, с трудом выныривая из воспоминаний. - Думаю, это и впрямь будет интересно.

***

Асгардская магия действительно отличалась от той, что текла в жилах мидгардских волшебников. Роза буквально чувствовала ее кончиками пальцев, когда местные целительницы показывали им магические предметы, некоторые из которых были созданы самим Одином. Вокруг них так и плавали волны незнакомой силы, невидимые глазу, но тем не менее очень хорошо ощущаемые.

Сванвейг - одна из целительниц, весьма скупая на эмоции женщина - терпеливо отвечала на все вопросы Гермионы, в то время как Роза с интересом косилась на странное сооружение, больше похожее на обычный стол, чем на предмет, помогающий в лечениях болезней. Иногда практика интересовала ее куда больше, чем скучная теория, поэтому она даже не заметила, как отошла в сторону и встала прямо возле стола. Над его поверхностью что-то едва слышно звенело, словно перекатывались отголоски далеких эхо от столкновения стихий в соседних мирах. Роза покосилась на мать и осторожно повела рукой над столом, почти веря в то, что дотронется сейчас до чего-то невидимого. 

Неприметная дверь в одной из боковых стен вдруг неожиданно распахнулась, и из нее вышла еще одна целительница, вслед за которой появился очень задумчивый Локи. В помещении мгновенно наступила тишина, будто резко выключили звук. Гермиона быстро обернулась, а Роза так и замерла на месте, не смея отвести от Локи напряженного взгляда. Он моргнул, словно возвращаясь в реальность, а затем посмотрел на Гермиону и вежливо улыбнулся.

\- Мы тут в ваше отсутствие решили немного себя развлечь, - пояснила она. - Надеюсь, вы не против.

\- Нисколько. 

Роза не могла понять, отчего ее пробирает дрожь - то ли от острого желания накричать на Локи, который практически игнорировал ее присутствие, то ли от того, что в помещении было довольно холодно - тонкое платье абсолютно не согревало. Словно почувствовав ее настроение, он обернулся, и глаза его как будто расширились. 

\- Сванвейг, ты уже показала нашим гостям Горнило душ?

Целительница в ответ поджала губы и покачала головой. 

\- Оно не для демонстрации, вы же знаете.

\- А почему бы и нет? - в голосе Локи прорезались знакомые властные нотки. - Думаю, им будет очень интересно увидеть его в действии.

\- Какое странное название, - не выдержала Гермиона. - А что оно делает?

\- Горнило душ выявляет малейшие аномалии в организме, - нехотя пояснила Сванвейг, сдаваясь под требовательным взглядом Локи и подходя к тому самому столу, возле которого стояла Роза, - показывает его магический потенциал и выносливость, а также восприимчивость к чужеродной магии.

\- И все это - в одном предмете?

Гермиона с таким восхищением посмотрела на стол, словно тот представлял собой воскресшего Мерлина. 

\- Можете прямо сейчас увидеть, как оно работает, - вкрадчиво предложил Локи. - Это действительно очень интересно.

Роза видела, как в Гермионе борются любопытство и сомнения по поводу безопасности происходящего. Ей и самой было не по себе от того, что Локи внезапно решил проявить такую заботу о том, чтобы его гости не скучали. Она коротко хмыкнула, и Локи словно только сейчас обратил на нее внимание.

\- Роза, не хочешь поучаствовать? 

\- То есть, мы сейчас увидим ее магический потенциал? - не дала ей ответить взволнованная Гермиона. - Он будет в виде энергетических потоков или просто образно?

\- Скорее, нечто среднее, - усмехнулся Локи, продолжая при этом внимательно смотреть на Розу. - Обещаю, больно не будет.

Кажется, за нее опять все решили, потому что Сванвейг уже встала во главе стола и тоже выжидающе посмотрела на нее. При этом у целительницы был такой хмурый вид, словно это Роза предложила устроить здесь показательное выступление энергетической магии. 

Стол был твердым и холодным. Роза поежилась, чувствуя, что если пробудет на нем дольше десяти минут, температура ее тела упадет до критической и сравняется со льдами Арктики. Было очень неприятно осознавать, что находишься у всех на виду, точно ценный экспонат в музее.

\- Лежи тихо, - предупредила Сванвейг.

Из высоких темных шестов, расположенных по углам стола, над Розой протянулись яркие дрожащие нити оранжевого цвета. Целительница окунула в них руки, отчего в воздухе соткался едва видимый силуэт человека, который тут же воспарил над поверхностью стола. Щурясь от яркого света, Роза увидела, как оставшиеся нити сложились в подобие панели управления, по которой целительница начала водить тонкими пальцами, словно что-то программируя и высчитывая.

По телу пробежал легкий ветерок, словно Роза лежала обнаженной. Сердце забилось гулко и часто, а кончики пальцев начало явственно покалывать. Стараясь успокоиться и уверить себя, что Локи не задумал ничего плохого, Роза попыталась вглядеться в собственную призрачную копию, парящую над ней.

\- Магический потенциал на среднем уровне, - пробормотала Сванвейг, продолжая перебирать пальцами в воздухе.

\- Что значит, на среднем? - послышался оскорбленный голос Гермионы. - Да она была лучшей ученицей в школе!

\- Мы сравниваем с уровнем магии асов, - спокойно пояснила Сванвейг. - Я не утверждаю, что мисс Уизли слабая волшебница, отнюдь. В ее организме не наблюдается никаких отклонений, а способность взаимодействовать с магией других миров даже несколько выше, чем у многих из нас.

\- Это точно?

В напряженном голосе Локи слышалось нетерпение. Роза попыталась повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо, но Сванвейг снова приказала ей не шевелиться. Она провела рукой по всему эфирному силуэту, отчего Роза почувствовала, как внутри нее начало разрастаться жгучее тепло.

\- Да. У нее удивительная выносливость по отношению к чужеродным видам магии.

\- Что это значит? - спросила встревоженная Гермиона. 

\- Это значит, - начала целительница, одним взмахом делая воздух над столом прозрачным и быстро глядя на Локи, - что ваша дочь…

\- Очень умелая волшебница, - перебил он ее, - которая будет весьма вынослива в самых разных обстоятельствах.

Кажется, Гермиона попыталась уточнить, какие конкретно обстоятельства Локи имел в виду, но Роза не расслышала их диалога - она так резко встала со стола, что у нее зашумело в ушах, а перед глазами все поплыло. 

\- Я же говорила, что надо было лежать смирно, - донесся откуда-то издалека недовольный голос Сванвейг. - Это скоро пройдет, не переживайте.

Роза обнаружила, что стоит, уткнувшись прямо в Локи, руки которого бережно обхватили ее за талию и не давали упасть. 

\- Вы не могли бы передать Тору, что мне надо с ним поговорить? - услышала она его голос, который вибрациями расходился по всему телу и пробирал ее до мурашек. - А я отведу Розу в покои и буду ждать его в тронном зале.

\- С ней точно все будет хорошо?

\- Да, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, можете не сомневаться.

В его почти вежливом тоне опять послышалось нетерпение. Гермиона лишь коротко вздохнула и, наконец, вышла. Гулкое эхо ее каблуков затихло за одним из поворотов. Роза все еще разглядывала металлические застежки на костюме Локи, когда он бережно приобнял ее за плечи и в следующее мгновение практически неощутимо переместился в ее комнату. Негромко щелкнув заколкой, он запустил руку в ворох рассыпавшихся по плечам огненно-рыжих волос.

\- Как вовремя вы затеяли эту экскурсию. 

Нет, даже не собирается извиняться. Роза попыталась было отойти, но Локи еще сильнее прижал ее к себе.

\- Думала, я тебя брошу? 

\- И ничего я не думала.

\- Ты постоянно думаешь, Роза Уизли. И, могу заметить, иногда только вредишь себе этим.

Он продолжал перебирать ее волосы, отчего на Розу нашло какое-то блаженное состояние спокойствия и умиротворения. Целый день бы так стоять рядом с ним и ни о чем не беспокоиться.

\- Ты же не просто затеял все это, да?

Локи наконец отступил назад и заглянул ей в глаза.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы прибавить к своей жизни несколько тысячелетий?

Роза широко распахнула глаза и с недоумением посмотрела на него.

\- Как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Есть один способ, - усмехнулся он. - Главное, чтобы ты была согласна.

Она беспомощно посмотрела по сторонам, словно надеясь на чью-то поддержку. Сейчас, когда внезапно возникло решение проблемы, Розе отчего-то стало не по себе, словно ей на самом деле не хотелось ничего менять в своей жизни. 

\- Я… Я как-то никогда не задумывалась о том, чтобы обрести бессмертие.

\- А тебе его никто и не предлагает.

Локи так хитро улыбнулся, что Розе мгновенно захотелось его чем-нибудь стукнуть. В голове все еще немного шумело, поэтому она никак не могла взять в толк, почему он подсмеивается над ее словами.

\- Пять тысяч лет для бессмертного - все равно что для тебя пара минут, и я точно не в силах сделать так, чтобы ты жила вечно. Но сравнять твой срок жизни со своим я могу. И благодаря эксперименту, так удачно случившемуся сегодня в этих стенах, теперь я более чем уверен в положительном результате.

\- Что ты хочешь сделать со мной?

Локи небрежно уселся на кровать и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Значит, ты согласна?

\- Я этого не говорила.

Напряжение после вчерашнего вечера, наконец, спало, но взамен него пришло новое, которому Роза была не рада. На лице Локи явно было написано, что он все уже решил, и отказ Розы явно не входил в его планы. Однако она прекрасно понимала, что, прежде чем согласиться, следовало пятьсот раз взвесить все «за» и «против», поскольку в замыслах Локи редко находилось место для этических и моральных норм. 

Он молча смотрел на нее, не укоряя, но и не уговаривая. Локи как будто знал, о чем Роза сейчас думает, и от этого ей становилось не по себе.

Она тяжело вздохнула, проклиная себя за то, что как-то научила Локи одному психологическому приему, которым он в данный момент нагло пользовался - молчать и смотреть на собеседника. Мгновенно накатывало огромное чувство неловкости, заставлявшее оправдываться или говорить то, что, в общем-то, совсем не собирался.

\- Локи, не думай, что я не представляла себе такой вариант. Но как же мои родители? Хьюго и все прочие?

\- Даже не рассчитывай, что им я тоже дарую долголетие, - быстро ответил он. - Это предложение разовое и распространяется только на тебя.

\- Я не про это, - покачала она головой. - Ты пойми: я буду жить, а они - стариться и умирать на моих глазах.

\- Ты будешь жить в Асгарде и не увидишь этого.

Роза гневно охнула. Едва только появлялась робкая надежда на то, что Локи может быть хорошим, как он все тут же портил.

\- То есть ты непонятно как даруешь мне долголетие, а потом запретишь общаться с родственниками?

\- Даже не собираюсь этого делать - полагаю, они сами не обрадуются твоему решению остаться со мной, - ответил он. - А потому не думаю, что вы захотите потом видеться.

\- Ты просто невозможен.

Роза с досадой отошла к окну и обняла себя за плечи. Да она и месяца не проживет вместе с ним, если он и дальше будет так себя вести. 

\- У тебя есть время подумать, - произнес Локи, не обращая внимание на ее злость. - Меня ждет Тор, так что поговорим после праздника.

Он поднялся и уже почти дошел до двери, когда позволил себе обернуться.

\- Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Немного странно, что с такой большой выносливостью по отношению к другой магии у тебя закружилась голова после обследования. 

\- Чувствую себя просто прекрасно, - отозвалась она, продолжая упорно смотреть в окно. - Не стоит так беспокоиться из-за моей персоны.

Кажется, Локи предпочел не услышать в ее голосе сарказма, потому что вслед за этим послышался звук закрывающейся двери. Роза поспешно обернулась и увидела, что осталась одна. 

Ее все еще слегка знобило, поэтому она сорвала с кровати теплое покрывало, вышитое золотыми нитями, и завернулась в него, словно в кокон. Можно было бы не обращать внимание на ухудшившееся состояние, но, кажется, с ней действительно было что-то не так.


	9. Chapter 9

По широкому проходу, соединявшему часть дворца с Радужным мостом, шли десятки людей, шелестя длинными накидками и взволнованно переговариваясь между собой. Огромные золотые статуи воинов-великанов, заменявшие стены и подпиравшие высокий сводчатый потолок, бесстрастно взирали на праздничное шествие асов, застыв в своем безмолвном величии.

Роза медленно брела в толпе, стараясь не упустить из виду красный плащ Тора, алевший впереди ярким пятном. Несмотря на Согревающие чары, наложенные уже в третий раз за день, она все больше начинала замерзать, а приближающееся море, мерно плещущееся под Радужным мостом, к которому они направлялись, еще больше охлаждало воздух вокруг них. 

\- Ты что-то бледная сегодня, - заметил шагавший рядом Рон, который ближе к вечеру наконец-то нашел в себе силы выйти из комнаты и не морщиться при каждом громком звуке.

\- Кто бы говорил, - проворчала Роза, пытаясь улыбнуться в ответ. - Что, больше никаких споров?

\- По крайней мере, с Вольштаггом я точно больше на спор пить не буду, - понуро согласился он. 

\- Ты больше ни с кем на спор пить не будешь, - заметила Гермиона, услышав их разговор. - Поверить не могу, что ты вообще согласился на это!

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - отозвался Рон, приобнимая ее за плечи.

Тор с легкостью провел их через всю толпу, остановившись только тогда, когда впереди не осталось ничего, кроме видневшегося вдали купола, где в старые времена было управление Радужным мостом.

\- Самые лучшие места, - улыбнулся он. 

Роза невольно позавидовала тому, что Тора, по всей видимости, нисколько не беспокоили острые брызги, долетавшие снизу, и холодный ветер, продувающий почти насквозь. Стоявшая рядом тетя Полумна только плотнее запахнула свою теплую мантию на меху, но продолжала с интересом вглядываться в темные волны.

\- Ты знаешь, что сейчас будет? - спросил появившийся неизвестно откуда Хьюго.

Роза покачала головой, с трудом пытаясь вспомнить, шел ли он всю дорогу рядом с ними или нет. Странно, что воспоминания словно начинали путаться. Наверное, у нее просто переутомление на фоне постоянных стрессов. Она почувствовала на себе подозрительный взгляд Гермионы и поспешно улыбнулась, делая вид, что слушает Тора, который вкратце объяснял Хьюго, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Сейчас сами все увидите, - напоследок пообещал он, делая пару шагов в сторону и поднимая вверх правую руку. 

В то же мгновение и без того мрачное небо потемнело еще больше. Казалось, черные тучи, что гигантским плащом нависали над Асгардом, слились в единое целое, и теперь слегка подрагивали от ярких вспышек, начинавших пробегать короткими разрядами по их рваным краям. Грянул гром, и огромные ветвистые молнии на миг опоясали все небо, ослепив собравшихся на мосту людей.

От очередного раската Роза вздрогнула и невольно прижалась к отцу, который тут же обнял ее за плечи и что-то сказал, но она не расслышала из-за сильного ветра, который вдруг вихрем пронесся по всему морю, разглаживая его поверхность и делая абсолютно гладким, точно стекло.

Наступившая тишина длилась почти минуту, нагнетая напряжение в толпе. Роза вдруг почувствовала дикое волнение, словно сейчас должно было произойти что-то одновременно потрясающее и ужасное. Затем кто-то восторженно охнул, и она, наконец, увидела.

Прямо из воздуха появлялись призрачные фигуры воинов, тут же обретавшие яркость и плотность, словно они и впрямь восставали из мертвых. Некоторые из них были пешими, другие же проносились по застывшему морю на огромных лошадях, и звук от их возгласов разносился эхом до самого Радужного моста. Внезапно гладь воды словно разверзлась, и в воздух взметнулись языки пламени, озаряющие багровыми отсветами лица людей, которые, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за погибающими на их глазах воинами.

\- Кажется, это Рагнарёк.

Потрясенная Роза обернулась к тете Полумне, в огромных глазах которой отражались огненные искры, медленно плавающие в воздухе над только что погибшими воинами. Казалось, она была также поражена этим масштабным зрелищем.

Тем временем над догорающим полем пронеслась крылатая лошадь, на которой восседала длинноволосая девушка в серебряных доспехах. Вслед за ней пролетела вторая, опуская руку и едва касаясь одного из лежащих тел, от которого в то же мгновение воспарил призрачный силуэт воина. 

Роза с трудом припомнила все, что читала об этом празднике. Кажется, девушки на крылатых лошадях - валькирии, которые призваны подбирать души погибших воинов и переносить в чертог Одина, Вальгаллу.

Воздух запестрел от мелькающих фигур и светящихся силуэтов, которые двигались теперь словно в отрепетированном танце. Все происходящее казалось настолько реальным, что Гермиона ошеломленно покачала головой и заметила, что просто не верит своим глазам. Рон лишь кивнул, соглашаясь с ней, поскольку от эмоций у него просто не находилось слов.

Медленно, один за другим, силуэты гасли в небе, а валькирии растворялись в воздухе. Черный пепел, что покрывал призрачное поле, таял, словно уходя под воду. Роза медленно окинула взглядом море и посмотрела в сторону Тора. В паре метров от него стоял Локи. Он медленно опускал руки, завершая финальный аккорд собственного представления. В изогнутых рогах его шлема в последний раз мелькнула молния.

Роза внезапно почувствовала, как озноб сменился резким жаром, а затем все поплыло перед глазами. Она едва успела ухватиться за чью-то мантию, прежде чем окончательно потеряла сознание.

***

Вокруг было темно и очень жарко. Секунды в этом странном состоянии превращались в часы, а те - в года, и казалось, что эти тягостные и мучительные ощущения никогда не закончатся.

Но вот повеяло прохладой, и Роза с облегчением вздохнула. Хорошо. Она могла лишь осознать, что было плохо, а теперь стало хорошо, и эта мысль ее успокаивала. Мечущиеся тяжелые тени начали отступать, и вот она уже почувствовала, как лежит на чем-то мягком, а по лицу разливается приятный холодок.

С трудом открыв глаза, Роза не сразу смогла сфокусироваться на окружающей ее обстановке. Уже привычные глазу позолоченные стены комнаты окутывал мягкий полумрак, делая их темно-оранжевыми, похожими на огненные стены кузницы. По телу опять пробежала волна жара, но уже не такая сильная, как прежде.

Роза попыталась оглядеться по сторонам, но чья-то тяжелая ледяная рука, лежащая на ее голове, не дала ей этого сделать.

\- Роза? 

Кажется, впервые на ее памяти в голосе Локи слышалось столько тревоги.

\- Со мной все-таки что-то не так, да? - пробормотала она.

Послышался короткий вздох. Роза вновь попыталась повернуться и посмотреть на Локи, но он коротко приказал:

\- Не шевелись.

Его ладонь еще никогда не была такой холодной, но Роза испытывала огромное облегчение от ледяных прикосновений, дарящих почти блаженство. 

\- Локи, просто ответь, что со мной.

\- Все в порядке. У тебя всего лишь жар.

\- Такой сильный, что ты бросил свои королевские дела и теперь дежуришь возле меня? - попыталась она пошутить.

Такая длинная фраза далась Розе с трудом, поэтому она снова прикрыла глаза и изо всех сил постаралась не впасть в новый сон, который уже понемногу начал затягивать ее в свои липкие, но такие желанные сети.

\- Чуть позже расскажу, - сухо произнес он. - У тебя на редкость сильный организм, так что ты все узнаешь в самое ближайшее время, а теперь просто постарайся отдохнуть. 

Сердце Розы пропустило удар. Нет, он же не мог?..

Она попыталась успокоиться, но внезапная мысль, так некстати смутившая ее, теперь не давала ей покоя. Локи же не мог тайком от нее воплотить свой план в действие? Или он уже успел увеличить срок ее жизни, и теперь организм сходит с ума от такого коварного вмешательства?

Не в силах больше об этом думать, Роза резко повернула голову и оцепенела. 

Глаза Локи мерцали в полумраке красноватыми отблесками. Его голубовато-синюю кожу пересекали едва заметные узоры, складывавшиеся в незнакомые символы. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь будешь меня слушать? - с упреком произнес он. - Даже в шаге от смерти ты умудряешься быть упрямой, как целое племя кронанцев.

Роза не знала, что ее ужасает сейчас сильнее: внешность Локи или его упоминание о том, что она в шаге от смерти. 

\- Я умру?

\- Конечно, нет, - фыркнул он. - Хотя буквально пару часов назад я еще не был в этом так уверен. Нам всем очень повезло: твоя мать настолько умелая волшебница, что успела приготовить противоядие за столь короткое время, а у меня оказались достаточно ледяные руки, что снизить твой жар.

Роза осторожно подняла свою ладонь и коснулась ею синих пальцев Локи. Он отвел взгляд в сторону.

\- Боишься меня?

\- Нет.

Она помнила, что Локи не был асом, но никогда не видела его в другом обличье. Наверное, в любой другой ситуации он и впрямь напугал бы ее, но сейчас Роза лишь медленно провела пальцами по его руке, которая казалась холоднее древних льдов, застывших где-нибудь на краю вселенной.

\- Почему я еще не превратилась в сосульку? - спросила она насмешливо. - Ты же говорил, что одно прикосновение йотуна замораживает навсегда.

\- Кажется, ты слишком быстро поправляешься, раз опять начинаешь задавать уйму вопросов, - проворчал Локи, но было видно, что говорит он это с облегчением. - Я могу контролировать это, Роза, иначе бы даже не подошел к тебе.

Она коротко вздохнула и опустила руку. К ней и впрямь начали возвращаться силы - медленно, неохотно, но теперь хотя бы можно было разговаривать без одышки.

\- Ты сказал, что мама сделала противоядие… Кто меня отравил?

\- Когда узнаю, кто, найду и сдеру с него заживо кожу, - ласково пообещал Локи. - Или запытаю до смерти, там уж как повезет.

\- Какой ты романтичный, - пробормотала Роза. - Просто до ужаса.

Локи убрал руку с ее головы и, потянувшись, обрел прежний вид.

\- Я не думаю, что хотели отравить именно тебя. Полагаю, покушение готовилось на Тора или меня - знаешь, как только в Девяти мирах прознали о славном воскрешении Асгарда, некоторым очень захотелось отхватить от него лакомый кусочек. Мне жаль, что отравленный фёред достался именно тебе.

\- Кто?..

\- Фёред, - терпеливо пояснил Локи. - Такой ярко-фиолетовый фрукт. Гермиона сказала, что ты за завтраком его почти весь съела.

Было очень непривычно слышать, что Локи и Гермиона могли вместе что-то обсуждать. Роза внезапно тихо захихикала от идиотской мысли, что ее внезапная смерть могла бы окончательно их помирить. Да, кажется, в ее крови еще оставалось немного той отравы, иначе откуда бы в голову пришли такие глупости? 

\- Прости меня.

Роза перестала трястись от беззвучного смеха и с изумлением посмотрела на Локи. Он серьезно глядел на нее, плотно сжав тонкие губы.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Наверное, тебе и впрямь лучше жить в Мидгарде, так безопаснее.

Дверь за спиной Локи резко распахнулась, и в комнату влетела Гермиона. Ее густые волосы, собранные последние десять лет в высокий пучок, разлетались в разные стороны, падая мягкими волнами на спину. Роза машинально подумала о том, что сейчас они с мамой как никогда похожи друг на друга.

\- Я услышала голоса, и подумала…

Завидев Розу, она всхлипнула и бросила к ней, едва не задушив в крепких объятиях. 

\- Мерлин великий, Роза! Как же ты нас напугала! 

Кое-как заверив ее, что все уже в порядке, Роза огляделась, но Локи уже исчез. Ее внимание снова отвлекла Гермиона, которая принялась сумбурно пересказывать, как все чуть с ума не сошли, когда Роза упала на Радужном мосту.

\- Эти их целительницы! - возмущенно говорила она, то и дело порываясь взять дочь за руку и проверить, действительно ли с ней все в порядке. - Даже не смогли подобрать ингредиенты для зелья, хотя запасам трав и прочих материалов позавидовал бы сам профессор Снейп! Хорошо, что ты не доела утром тот фрукт - мы с Локи нашли его остатки, и я сумела сделать вытяжку для получения противоядия.

Наверное, в Асгарде должна была разверзнуться земля, потому что Роза отказывалась верить в то, что ее мама и Локи могли делать что-то вместе и при этом не убить друг друга. Возможно, Гермиона теперь хоть немного поменяет свое отношение к нему. Хотя, учитывая последние слова Локи, все снова рассыпалось, словно карточный домик. 

\- Ты прости, что я все время говорю, - Гермиона нервно откинула свои длинные волосы назад. - Тебе следует хорошенько выспаться, дорогая. 

Розе хотелось задать ей еще целую тысячу вопросов, но глаза и впрямь начали слипаться, словно она не спала несколько суток подряд. Пробормотав что-то в ответ, она несколько раз моргнула и тут же провалилась в сладкий сон.

***

Очевидно, Гермиона за столько лет работы среди бумаг и скучных законов и впрямь не растеряла навыки зельевара, потому что наутро Роза почувствовала себя такой бодрой, словно она не умирала вчера от тяжелого отравления.

Однако едва она попыталась выйти из комнаты, как ей преградили путь два огромных кожаных сапога. Сапоги принадлежали Тору, который сидел возле двери на стуле, явно стащенном из тронного зала, и тихо похрапывал. Почувствовав небольшой толчок, когда Роза чуть не упала, споткнувшись о его ноги, Тор быстро открыл глаза и радостно улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро!

\- И тебе, - пробормотала она. - Ты что, караулишь меня?

\- Ага, - радостно подтвердил он. - Сидел на ночном дежурстве, так сказать. Да вот, кажется, немного задремал. Локи сказал, тебе нельзя сегодня вставать, так что возвращайся назад в комнату, пожалуйста. 

Конечно, было бы глупо спорить с тем, кто раза в полтора тебя выше и раз в пятьдесят сильнее, но Роза не собиралась так просто сдаваться и просидеть весь день в комнате только потому, что кое-кто внезапно решил проявить чрезмерную заботу. 

\- Тор, я очень хорошо себя чувствую, - заявила она, осторожно делая шаг в сторону коридора. - И, думаю, небольшая прогулка по саду только улучшит мое состояние.

\- Даже не думай, - покачал он головой. - Брат ясно дал мне понять, что голову оторвет, если я позволю тебе бродить по замку, тем более выходить из него.

\- С каких пор ты стал бояться Локи? - насмешливо спросила Роза.

\- Не бояться, а уважать. Это разные вещи. К тому же мой брат не единственный, кто беспокоится о твоем здоровье, так что давай, иди к себе.

Отлично, теперь они еще и заодно. Она быстро глянула в сторону своей комнаты, словно увидела там что-то необычное. Тор нахмурился и машинально посмотрел вслед за ней, а Роза тут же подхватила юбки своего длинного платья и припустилась бежать по коридору.

\- А ну стой! - донесся вслед почти обиженный крик Тора.

Ей очень хотелось рассмеяться, но дыхания хватало лишь на то, чтобы не задохнуться от быстрого бега. Сворачивая то в один, то в другой коридор и спускаясь по многочисленным лестницам, Роза молилась, чтобы Тор не успел догнать ее и перехватить до того, как она найдет его брата. Потому что у нее имелся к Локи очень серьезный разговор.

Его покои были заперты. Роза безуспешно постучала кулачком по двери, увитой змеями и трилистниками, но, услышав вдали громкий топот, не решилась долго задерживаться и бросилась вниз, в надежде, что найдет Локи в тронном зале или чинно завтракающим с ее семьей. Однако весь замок будто вымер - лишь редкие стражники провожали ее изумленными взглядами, да парочка придворных, охнув, шарахнулась в сторону, когда Роза пролетела мимо них, едва не запутываясь в собственном платье, скользкая ткань которого то и дело вырывалась из ладоней и норовила запутаться в ногах.

Вбежав в библиотеку, она со стоном упала в ближайшее кресло, держась за правый бок и ощущая острую резь в легких, которые от долгого бега словно горели огнем. Все-таки, не стоило устраивать такой марафон после вчерашнего дня, но иначе Тор точно догнал бы ее. Как хорошо, что он не может чувствовать ее местонахождение так остро, как Локи, иначе давно бы уже нашел.

Отдышавшись, она позволила себе оглядеться. Огромная библиотека Асгарда отчего-то была похожа на ту, которая была в Хогвартсе - те же ряды сотен книжных полок, делящих все помещение на многочисленные коридоры и пахнувшие стариной и волшебством. Разницу составляли лишь ярко блестевшие в приглушенном свете стены и потолок. Роза покрутила головой, но так и не обнаружила источник света. Осторожно поднявшись и убедившись, что ноги уже вполне ее держат, Роза двинулась вдоль шкафов, пытаясь узнать по корешкам книг и подписанным лентам на свитках, что здесь хранится.

Как она и думала, понятного было мало - сплошь скандинавские руны, о которых Роза не имела ни малейшего понятия. Развернув один из пергаментов, она громко чихнула от поднявшейся пыли и положила его на место, жалея о том, что в Хогвартсе не уделяли должного внимания подобным видам рун. Зато на одной из полок нашлась очень даже знакомая книга - Роза с удивлением взяла в руки том «Истории магии», который зачитала в школе почти до дыр. И где Локи только откопал его? И, главное, зачем? Неужели так сильно интересовался, откуда в Мидгарде столько волшебников?

\- Будь моя воля, - раздался за ее спиной холодный голос, - я бы запер тебя в комнате и наложил такие чары, что никто не смог бы их снять, кроме меня.

Прижав книгу к груди, Роза обернулась и постаралась улыбнуться как можно обаятельнее, но у стоявшего перед ней Локи был такой вид, что становилось сразу понятно: его бы сейчас и толпа котят не умилила.

\- Я не для того тебя спасал, - продолжил он, делая шаг вперед, - чтобы ты на следующий же день играла в догонялки с Тором. 

\- Ты знаешь, что такое догонялки? - пискнула Роза, машинально отступая назад.

При всей ее любви к Локи иногда она понимала, что с ним лучше не шутить. И, кажется, сейчас был как раз тот самый момент, потому что в полумраке библиотеки было отчетливо видно, как в его зеленых глазах промелькнули голубые всполохи.

\- Я даже не знаю, до конца ли вышел из твоего организма яд, не говоря уже о том, что противоядие не спасает от всех последствий, которые могли бы быть, и о которых мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия. Так что или ты сейчас же возвращаешься в свою комнату…

\- Или что? - рискнула она спросить, надеясь, что Локи после таких слов не станет выполнять свою угрозу и насильно запирать ее только для того, чтобы она целый день провалялась в постели, словно больная.

\- Или я прямо сейчас отправляю тебя и твою семью в Мидгард.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда-то Роза проводила небольшой тренинг на тему разрешения конфликтов. Ничего особенного, стандартные советы вроде того, чтобы попробовать посмотреть на все со стороны или отойти подальше от оппонента, тем самым снижая накал страстей и собственный гнев. Однако сейчас Роза убедилась, как тяжело следовать собственным советам, когда веселое настроение сменяется обидой, а в душе поднимается целая буря негодования. По библиотеке пронесся небольшой ветерок, сдувая с верхних полок пыль и заставляя ее крохотные частицы переливаться в тонких лучах невидимого освещения. 

\- Я еле убедил Гермиону в том, что ты пока не готова к путешествию между мирами, - Локи склонил голову, больше не делая попыток подойти к Розе. - Даже не представляешь, сколько мне понадобилось терпения, чтобы она согласилась временно оставить тебя в Асгарде для восстановления сил. А ты, словно ребенок, бегаешь по замку и совершенно не думаешь о последствиях.

Где-то в груди начала тугим комком разрастаться обида. Да, Розе не тысяча с чем-то лет, но все-таки она не привыкла, чтобы ее упрекали в ребячестве и безответственности. 

\- Начнешь тут бегать по замку, когда к тебе в охранники приставили целого бога грома!

\- Тебе положено было сегодня лежать и отдыхать, - отрезал Локи. - У меня сейчас хватает забот, и я не могу постоянно следить за тем, чтобы с тобой снова чего-нибудь не случилось.

\- Поэтому ты хочешь отправить меня в Мидгард, - хмуро произнесла она, - чтобы я тебе не мешалась. 

Локи тяжело вздохнул.

\- Если ты еще не поняла, я целое утро убеждал твою мать, что ты не умрешь страшной смертью, если они вернутся в Мидгард без тебя. Гермиона, судя по всему, считает, что Министерство магии успело в ее отсутствие превратиться в развалины, и поэтому ей просто не терпелось отправиться домой. Твои родители решили оставить здесь Полумну, чтобы та никому не дала тебя в обиду, хотя я считаю, что в качестве защиты она так себе вариант.

У Розы немного отлегло от сердца, но не успела она порадоваться тому, что Локи все-таки нуждается в ней, как он тут же все испортил.

\- Но как только я пойму, что ты готова к перемещению между мирами, то действительно отправлю в Мидгард. На время. 

\- Да почему?

\- Пока я не выясню, кто все это подстроил, тебе лучше быть подальше. Разборки в Асгарде, знаешь ли, не каждый смертный может пережить.

Роза сердито скрестила руки на груди, потому что возражать ей, в общем-то, было нечем. Локи заботился о ней, как мог, но вот что было забавно: она так упорно отказывалась остаться с ним в Асгарде, а теперь, когда все так повернулось, ей ужасно не хотелось возвращаться в свой мир. Кажется, Роза теперь на подсознательном уровне не хотела расставаться с Локи, потому что, учитывая опыт прежних лет, они опять могли встретиться в следующий раз неизвестно когда. 

При всем своем отношении к Локи, Роза не хотела признаваться даже самой себе, как сильно привязалась к нему. Сколько бы она ни пыталась разобрать его характер, препарировать мотивацию его поступков и понять, каких еще демонов может скрывать его душа - все эти открытия, приятные и не очень, разбивались о сложную гамму чувств, которую люди так часто называют любовью. 

\- Я так понимаю, мне следует запереться в своей комнате и, как принцессы в сказках, терпеливо ждать, когда ты закончишь воевать со злодеями? - спросила Роза, замечая, как Локи пристально изучает ее лицо, словно пытается понять, о чем она думает. - Смею напомнить твоему королевскому величеству, что я, между прочим, не обычная смертная, а самая настоящая волшебница.

Он коротко усмехнулся.

\- Даже не думай, что я позволю тебе развести здесь поисковую деятельность, какой бы талантливой волшебницей ты ни была. Так что все прогулки по замку или вокруг него только с Полумной. Или Тором.

\- От которого я сегодня смогла убежать, - радостно напомнила Роза.

\- И который теперь знает, на что ты способна, - парировал тот. - Мой брат не такой милый и пушистый, как тебе кажется, да еще иногда силу рассчитать не может, так что я тебя предупредил.

Он подошел к Розе и стремительно дотронулся до ее лба. Дернувшись и почувствовав, что отступить назад мешает шкаф, упирающийся в спину, она зажмурилась, но Локи тут же убрал руку и констатировал:

\- Жа́ра нет, это радует. Но выглядишь ты все равно неважно.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, - проворчала она, с облегчением понимая, что Локи не собирался снова влезать в ее мысли.

В ответ он лишь хмыкнул и притянул Розу к себе, тут же перемещаясь в ее золотые покои.

\- Жаль, не могу сейчас составить тебе компанию в твоем постельном режиме, - пробормотал Локи, начиная мягко целовать ее шею и перемещая руку со спины гораздо ниже, чем следовало бы. - Но если будешь хорошо себя вести, то вечером мы сможем заняться чем-нибудь интересным.

\- Например, разработкой теорий, кто может желать вам смерти? - невинно поинтересовалась Роза, за что тут же была наказана легким укусом в шею.

\- Если я узнаю, что ты ввязалась в это, Роза Уизли, - прошептал Локи, - то в ту же секунду отправлю тебя в Мидгард. Я не шучу.

Он нехотя отступил назад и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, словно хотел что-то добавить, но, так и не решившись, вышел из комнаты. 

Роза и впрямь чувствовала себя слегка неважно после такой пробежки, а после перемещения в комнату ее еще и начало слегка тошнить, поэтому она опустилась на кровать и задумчиво посмотрела в окно, гадая, что Локи собирается предпринять, чтобы найти таинственного отравителя. 

В Асгард и так было очень сложно попасть - Радужный мост был разрушен, поэтому единственным ходом сюда теперь был камень пространства, который всегда был при Локи. Значит, либо это был кто-то из местных, что казалось глупостью, хотя Роза не любила разбрасываться даже самыми незначительными предположениями, либо все-таки существовали еще какие-то ходы и лазейки, известные лишь очень узкому кругу лиц. 

Увлекшись этими мыслями, она вскочила с кровати и заметалась по комнате в поисках хотя бы клочка бумаги, чтобы составить таблицу с теми фактами, которые имелись на данный момент. Если Розе нельзя было участвовать в расследовании, то умственное вмешательство никто не запрещал. К сожалению, на золотом столе (нет, это был уже перебор - откуда у них столько золота?) лежало лишь несколько кем-то заботливо подобранных книг на английском языке, а вот письменных принадлежностей не оказалось. Роза быстро перебрала несколько томов, выбрав самый, на ее взгляд, неинтересный и мысленно попросила у него прощения, трансфигурируя его в стопку чистого пергамента. Лежащая в стороне заколка сгодилась для того, чтобы стать чернильницей и пером. Забравшись с ногами в небольшое кресло возле окна и подоткнув длинные юбки, чтобы не мешались, Роза склонилась над бумагой и начала записывать все, что, так или иначе, относилось к интересующему ее делу.

\- Не спишь?

В проеме двери показалась белокурая голова тети Полумны.

\- Нет, - отозвалась Роза, от неожиданности роняя пару листков на пол.

\- Я подумала, вдруг ты голодная. Решила зайти.

Вслед за Полумной в комнату влетел широкий поднос, заставленный огромным количеством тарелок и чашек. При виде такой горы съестного у Розы закралось подозрение, что здесь не обошлось без участия Тора, потому что только он мог решить, что обычный человек сумеет съесть столько всего за один раз.

\- Всю еду теперь тщательно проверяют, так что можешь не волноваться, - Полумна опустила поднос на стол, а затем взмахом палочки расставила на нем тарелки и столовые приборы. 

\- Я больше переживаю по поводу количества, а не качества, - заметила Роза, подходя к столу и внезапно понимая, что она действительно очень проголодалась. - Локи решил меня здесь на всю жизнь запереть? 

Крестная мягко улыбнулась и, едва уловимым жестом придвинув к столу два кресла, опустилась в одно из них и непринужденно подколола волшебной палочкой свою прическу.

\- Нет. Гермиона согласилась оставить тебя здесь всего на несколько дней, а потом нам придется вернуться.

В голове Розы пронеслась ехидная мысль, что, если они не вернутся, мама все равно вряд ли сможет что-то сделать - при всей своей силе ни у одного Министерства магии в мире не хватит мощи, чтобы создать портал для перемещения между мирами. Хотя, зная Гермиону, она Вселенную на уши поставит, если с ее родными что-то произойдет.

\- Я проводила их рано утром, - продолжила Полумна, накладывая Розе в тарелку какой-то зеленый салат весьма странного вида. - Обещала, что с тобой все будет хорошо.

\- Спасибо.

Роза ненадолго умолкла, пытаясь заставить себя жевать помедленнее, а не глотать пищу целыми кусками. Блюда, подаваемые в Асгарде, были по большей части привычными и очень вкусными, но все же иногда среди них попадались такие непонятные, что оставалось лишь гадать - сладкое это или соленое. Роза с подозрением посмотрела на светло-зеленый пирог, похожий на странный торт, как если бы его облили каким-то белым соусом и украсили тонкими ломтиками овощей. 

\- Тетя Полумна, это что?

\- Смёргасторте, - ответила она, словно говорила о самой обычной картофельной запеканке.

\- Он… Как десерт?

\- Это как сэндвич с овощами и рыбой, только огромный и в виде торта. 

Полумна с легкостью разрезала пирог, внутри которого и впрямь виднелись маленькие кусочки красной рыбы, и разложила его по тарелкам. И когда только ее крестная успела стать экспертом по скандинавской кухне? 

На вкус смёргасторте и впрямь был похож на сэндвич с творожным сыром, огурцами и соленой рыбой. Роза подцепила вилкой еще кусочек мягкой массы и потянулась за полосками вяленого мяса, красиво разложенными на треугольной тарелке.

\- Что? - спросила она, замечая, как Полумна с улыбкой следит за ней.

\- Я просто вспомнила, как в детстве ты была ярой вегетарианкой и за милю обходила все мясные продукты.

\- Времена меняются, - пожала плечами Роза, - как и взгляды на жизнь. В свои восемь лет я даже не думала, что когда-нибудь попаду в другой мир и буду любоваться прекрасным пейзажем из окна золотого дворца, поедая при этом плохо жующийся кусок какого-нибудь хамона. Но вот я это делаю, и вроде ничего страшного не происходит. Кстати! 

Она поспешно вскочила с кресла и бросилась к кровати, на которой оставила свои записи. Ей очень хотелось обсудить хотя бы с кем-нибудь свои предположения, а Полумна как нельзя лучше годилась для такого разговора. Однако Розу ждал сюрприз - на мягком покрывале лежала та самая книга, из которой несколькими часами ранее была создана чистая бумага.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - пробормотала Роза, перелистывая страницы книжного текста, а затем отбрасывая их в сторону и поворачиваясь к подоконнику.

Чернильницы тоже не было - на ее месте блестела заколка, отражая яркие лучи солнца и окрашивая потолок разноцветными огоньками. Полумна молча следила за Розой, ожидая, пока та объяснит, в чем дело.

\- Тетя Полумна, ведь трансфигурация обычных неживых предметов должна держаться долго, разве нет? 

Роза раздосадовано щелкнула заколкой, словно та была виновата во всем.

\- В общем-то, да, - задумчиво протянула крестная. 

\- Тогда почему все вернулось в исходное состояние? Теперь мои записи утеряны!

Полумна вынула из волос волшебную палочку и махнула в сторону валявшейся книги. Слабое свечение, вырвавшееся из кончика, лизнуло потертую обложку и тут же погасло.

\- Возможно, это просто побочное действие от яда, - предположила она. - У тебя ослаб магический потенциал, потому что я не вижу никакой защиты или постороннего воздействия на этот предмет. Не беспокойся, такое иногда бывает даже от простого пищевого отравления - организму не хватает сил, вот и все. Думаю, через пару дней пройдет.

Роза настолько привыкла всегда и во всем быть первой и лучшей, что это известие окончательно испортило ей настроение. Мало того, что она теперь быстро уставала, так теперь еще не могла полноценно колдовать. Прямо череда неприятностей, да и только.

\- Хочешь, посидим в саду? Там сегодня не очень жарко.

\- Так меня и выпустили, - проворчала Роза. - Бьюсь об заклад, едва я переступлю порог своей комнаты, по всему замку сработают сигнализации, и на меня набросится отряд стражников, если Тор не поспеет раньше.

Полумна тихо засмеялась, очевидно, тут же представляя себе эту картину.

\- Думаю, никто не будет против, если ты в моей компании подышишь свежим воздухом - не все же тебе сидеть в четырех стенах. Да и Тор сейчас немного занят, так что нам никто не помешает.

Главное, успеть вернуться до прихода Локи, и тогда вообще все будет замечательно. А то ведь опять начнет искрить и в сотый раз говорить, что Роза его не слушается, но что она могла поделать? Он знал, с кем связался. 

\- Тогда пойдем скорее, - кивнула она, прихватывая на всякий случай легкую накидку и первой добегая до дверей.

***

Когда Роза была здесь в прошлый раз, сады, протянувшиеся вокруг замка широкой полосой и уходящие на востоке к высоким горам, казались почти безжизненными, словно пустота Асгарда подавляла их жизнедеятельность. Теперь же, проходя под тяжелыми гроздьями цветущих глициний, слегка колыхавшимся в такт теплого ветра, и с удивлением рассматривая высокие деревья, мерцающие в стороне разноцветными полосками на гладкой коре, Розе казалось, что она попала в какой-то новый мир, существующий внутри Асгарда и живущий по своим законам.

Золотистая дорожка под ногами то и дело петляла, словно старалась показать как можно больше красоты, скрытой за каждым поворотом густых кустарников и высоких цветов. Полумна, заметив, что Роза начинает сбавлять шаг, предложила посидеть, и та радостно устремилась к ближайшей скамейке.

\- Не то, чтобы я не дружу со здоровым образом жизни, - заметила Роза, с наслаждением откидываясь на металлическую узорчатую спинку, похожую на переплетение веток плюща, - но что-то я пока не готова к долгим прогулкам.

\- А мы никуда и не спешим.

Роза запрокинула голову и посмотрела вверх, любуясь ажурной листвой, закрывающей почти все небо. Деревья над ними были такими высокими, что листья казались крохотными точками, чернеющими в ярких солнечных лучах. Она оглянулась на Полумну, которая сложила руки на коленях и с безмятежностью смотрела куда-то вдаль.

\- Тетя Полумна, - хитрым голосом начала она, - у все с Хогуном все серьезно?

Любой другой на месте ее крестной попытался бы сделать вид, что не понимает вопроса или же просто увильнул бы от ответа, но Полумна лишь опустила взгляд и спокойно ответила:

\- Нам хорошо молчать вдвоем.

Роза понимающе кивнула. Кажется, не только она одна теперь хочет остаться в Асгарде.

\- Он замечательный человек, - продолжила Полумна. - Сумел даже успокоить Гермиону, когда она металась по залу, ожидая вестей, подействовало ли ее зелье или нет. 

Наступило молчание, прерываемое лишь тихим шелестом листвы, окружающим их со всех сторон.

\- Кстати, - губы Полумны тронула улыбка. - Мы в тот вечер засиделись допоздна, никто не хотел расходиться, так Тор и Фандрал начали рассказывать разные веселые истории, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. И я узнала, где Локи научился так хорошо танцевать. 

Блаженная дремота, навалившаяся на Розу, резко спала. 

\- Он что, специально этому учился? 

Полумна кивнула и внезапно рассмеялась, словно звонкий колокольчик. 

\- Тор рассказал, что Локи вернулся тогда из Мидгарда ужасно злой, даже пару статуй разбил и повредил одну из верхушек дворца. 

\- Хорошо, что никого не убил, - тихо заметила Роза.

\- А на другой день, - продолжила Полумна, - заявился к леди Сиф и потребовал научить его танцевать. Как ты понимаешь, она не стала с ним церемониться, вследствие чего во дворце прибавилось разрушенных стен.

Роза прикрыла глаза, представляя себе эти живописные сцены. 

\- В итоге вмешался Тор, предложив Фандрала в качестве учителя по танцам. Думаю, ты заметила, насколько тот хорош в этом деле. Конечно, Локи согласился далеко не сразу, но в итоге он смог тебя удивить на конкурсе.

\- О да, - протянула Роза. - Удивлять он умеет, правда, часто этим злоупотребляет. 

\- Вы прекрасно смотритесь вместе, - заметила Полумна. - Несмотря на ваши взрывные характеры, хорошо дополняете друг друга.

\- Я … - Роза вдруг замялась, словно не зная, как точнее выразить свою мысль. - Тетя Полумна, тебе не кажется, что я могу не справиться?

\- Не справиться с чем?

\- Ну…

Роза принялась выбивать кулачками по скамейке одной ей известный ритм. До чего сложно обсудить с кем-то свои сомнения, когда даже для себя не можешь до конца выразить мысль.

\- С Локи.

Она любила крестную за то, что та, как никто другой, всегда ее понимала. Вот и сейчас Полумна не стала уточнять и задавать лишних вопросов, а лишь накрыла тонкой ладонью Розин кулачок и некрепко сжала его.

\- Ты так говоришь, словно Локи ребенок, которого необходимо воспитывать и переделывать. Не повторяй ошибок своей матери. 

Она погладила Розу по волосам и внимательно на нее посмотрела.

\- У тебя достаточно сильный дух, чтобы справиться с теми трудностями, которые встанут у вас на пути, если ты это имела в виду. И если ты до сих пор еще не сбежала от Локи, то, значит, он действительно тебе нужен. А тогда зачем сомневаться?

\- Ты знаешь, что ты самая замечательная крестная на свете? - прошептала Роза, обнимая ее и чувствуя, как в носу предательски начинает щипать.

\- Это потому, что ты - самая замечательная на свете крестница, - в тон ей ответила Полумна. - А теперь, когда мы разобрались с делами сердечными, давай рассказывай, что ты там успела надумать по поводу всего произошедшего. 

Мгновенно оживившись, Роза подобрала под себя ноги и поудобнее устроилась на скамейке, приготовившись перечислять замеченные детали, которые показались ей интересными, и желая узнать мнение крестной по поводу возможности скрытых порталов в Асгарде.

Полумна кивала, задавая уточняющие вопросы, или же просто слушала, задумчиво перебирая в руках сорванный по дороге тонкий колосок. За разговорами время незаметно приблизилось к вечеру.

\- И все же, - подвела она итог, когда Роза, наконец, закончила говорить, - я считаю, что Тор и Локи скоро во всем разберутся, так что не стоит тебе в это ввязываться. 

Роза прекрасно это понимала. И с какой-то стороны была полностью согласна, но сидеть без дела было настолько для нее непривычно, что душа просто требовала развить какую-нибудь деятельность. Вскочив со скамейки, Роза принялась расхаживать туда-сюда, пытаясь уловить мысль, только что пришедшую ей в голову.

\- Жаль, сейчас нет Хьюго, - протянула она. - Он куда больше моего знает о порталах, я просто уверена, что вместе с ним мы могли бы, например, проверить окрестности на предмет скрытых ходов ну или чего-то такого.

Абсолютно не обращая никакого внимания на Полумну, она сделала еще пару шагов и вдруг резко повернулась к ней.

\- Мой браслет! Как думаешь, кто-то мог найти его? Ведь он ведет как раз в Асгард! И как я только раньше об этом не подумала, - она покачала головой. - Я думаю, можно попробовать как-нибудь отследить его, если он, конечно, здесь. Магия Локи, наложенная на камень, особенная, и ее наверняка можно выявить. Жаль, что моих сил пока не хватит на то, чтобы попытаться это сделать, но я могу хотя бы попробовать. 

Довольно улыбаясь, Роза взглянула на Полумну, которая как-то странно на нее смотрела. Внутрь закрался неприятный холодок.

\- Только не говори, что Локи стоит сейчас сзади меня и все слышат, - громко прошептала она.

Та лишь коротко вздохнула и едва заметно кивнула. 

\- Давно?

\- Достаточно, чтобы узнать обо всех твоих ближайших планах, - раздался ехидный голос Локи. - С чего думаешь начать?

Роза нашла в себе силы медленно развернуться и постараться придать своему лицу самое невинное выражение. Локи стоял всего в паре метров от нее и, скрестив руки, мрачно смотрел ей в глаза.

\- С похода в библиотеку? - неуверенно предположила она.

Раз он не начал угрожать немедленным возвращением в Мидгард, то зарождалась маленькая надежда на то, что он все же позволит ей хотя бы немного вмешаться в его дела.

\- Ответ неверный, - отрезал он.

И вот так всегда.


	11. Chapter 11

Ужин прошел в абсолютном молчании. Даже Тор выглядел так, словно во второй раз потерял свой любимый молот, а о Локи и говорить не стоило - он был до того бледным и мрачным, что Розе стало тревожно. Казалось, лишь одна Полумна чувствовала себя свободно в этой неестественной тишине, нарушаемой лишь звоном приборов о тарелки да громким плеском эля, который Тор то и дело подливал себе в кубок.

Спустя некоторое время, так и не притронувшись к еде, Локи окинул хмурым взглядом стол и спешно вышел из зала, при этом так громко распахнув двери, что Роза чуть не выронила нож.

\- Что у вас произошло? - тут же повернулась она к рассеянно жующему Тору. - Вы поссорились?

Он взглянул на нее исподлобья и молча покачал головой, а затем схватил еще одну бутылку и отпил прямо из горлышка. Роза с беспокойством покосилась на Полумну, но та была удивлена не меньше ее самой.

\- Вы что-то узнали про того, кто пытался нас отравить?

Тор со стуком отставил уже пустую бутылку в сторону и поднялся из-за стола.

\- Можно и так сказать, - негромко произнес он. - Но лучше ничего не спрашивай, Роза. Сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время.

Даже ярко-красный плащ, который всегда придавал Тору еще большую величественность, словно слегка поблек. Полумна проводила его тревожным взглядом и тоже встала.

\- Я попробую узнать что-нибудь у Хогуна - ничего, если оставлю тебя одну? Мне что-то не по душе все это.

Роза лишь согласно кивнула, катая по столу ярко-оранжевый плод апельсина. Аппетит пропал, равно как и хорошее настроение после прогулки по саду. Должно было случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее, если Локи по дороге даже ни разу не напомнил ей о том, что Роза опять не послушалась его просьб. Хотя нормальные люди, конечно, сочли бы его слова скорее за приказы, но даже за таким собственническим и тиранским поведением она прекрасно видела, что Локи пытается, как умеет, позаботиться о ней. 

Так и не выпуская из рук апельсина, она решительно направилась к лестнице. Конечно, внутри уже вовсю разгоралось нетерпеливое любопытство, но сейчас стоило отложить в сторону все свои многочисленные вопросы и постараться… утешить Локи? 

При этой мысли Роза запнулась и замерла на верхней ступеньке. Она не раз мысленно представляла себе, в качестве развлечения, как проводит для него сеанс психотерапии, но даже с ее фантазией было сложно увидеть картинки, в которых Локи был бы готов до конца открыться перед ней и поделиться своими переживаниями. А сейчас так и вовсе был не самый благоприятный момент. Роза вздохнула и решительно двинулась дальше, пытаясь не запутаться в гулких коридорах и одинаковых дверях. Она уже почти привыкла, что во дворце практически всегда было тихо - все-таки асгардцев было не настолько много, чтобы расставить на каждом этаже по целому отряду стражи, как в прежние времена, но все равно было немного не по себе от ощущения какого-то одиночества в этих холодных золотых стенах.

Встав перед тяжелой дверью со змеями и трилистниками, Роза нервно сглотнула. Собственно, она еще ни разу не была в покоях Локи, и сейчас даже не могла предположить, обрадуется ли он ее приходу или коротко прикажет вернуться в свою комнату. Хотя когда ее останавливало его плохое настроение? 

Роза медленно протянула руку вперед, чувствуя, как гулко в груди бьется собственное сердце. Шероховатая поверхность двери дрогнула и мягко поддалась, открывая ее взору огромную комнату. Робко сделав шаг вперед, Роза тут же услышала тихий хруст - на полу валялись мелкие осколки, бывшие когда-то, судя по всему, вазой. Возле окна валялся опрокинутый стол, по сторонам от которого сиротливо лежали книги с частично порванными страницами. На поверхности одной из них медленно растекалась блестящая лужица красных чернил, в вечернем свете больше напоминающая чью-то кровь. Весь этот беспорядок накрывала такая звенящая тишина, что Розе стало не по себе. 

\- Тебе лучше уйти.

Она не сразу заметила Локи, стоявшего возле окна и почти слившегося в быстро наступающих сумерках с темной бархатной портьерой. Он даже не повернулся к ней, а продолжал вглядываться в окно, словно видел там что-то невероятно интересное. Роза осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь и молча двинулась вперед, стараясь не наступать на мелкое крошево и вырванные страницы, устилающие пол. Мысль о том, чтобы, наоборот, остаться сейчас рядом с ним, отчего-то казалась ей очень важной и единственно правильной.

Бережно дотронувшись до его спины, Роза почувствовала, как Локи напряжен. Он него почти волнами исходили заряды магии, в которые превращалась едва сдерживаемая злость, бушующая внутри него. Локи напоминал сейчас обнаженный комок нервов - стоило только задеть, и произойдет взрыв, сравнимый разве что с уничтожением целой планеты. 

Роза плавно обогнула его и взяла за руку, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, отражавшие черное небо с тысячами крохотных точек-звезд. Локи даже не посмотрел на нее, лишь плотнее сомкнул тонкие губы и повторил:

\- Уходи, Роза. 

Ну нет, если она сейчас оставит его в таком состоянии, то ничего хорошего точно не случится. Скользнув пальцами по его щеке, Роза тихо произнесла:

\- Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.

Он перехватил ее ладонь и с такой силой сжал пальцы, что она едва не охнула от боли. В темных глазах замелькали ярко-голубые искры.

\- Торжество, - произнес он хрипло. - Пополам с ненавистью к себе. Как тебе такой коктейль эмоций?

Так и не отпустив ее руку, Локи продолжал вглядываться в лицо Розы, словно ища в нем ответ на заданный вопрос.

\- Не боишься быть рядом с монстром? - прошептал он ей на ухо, резко притягивая к себе и с силой запуская руку в ее волосы, точно проверяя, на какой секунде она испугается и начнет вырываться. 

Роза замерла, пытаясь понять, чье сердце выбивает сейчас такую громкую барабанную дробь. Она понимала, что сегодня произошло что-то ужасное, но сейчас для нее было самым главным вывести Локи из того лихорадочного состояния, которое действительно уже начинало ее пугать. Со всем случившимся она разберется потом. 

Слегка откинувшись назад, Роза встала на цыпочки и прильнула к его губам, мгновенно чувствуя, как холодные пальцы перестают так болезненно сжимать ее запястье. Казалось, Локи ждал именно этого, потому что еще сильнее прижал ее к себе и начал медленно целовать в ответ, словно наслаждаясь ее вкусом и желая как можно дольше продлить этот момент. 

Роза почти расслабилась, но тут он скользнул губами по ее шее, почти прикусывая тонкую кожу, и с такой силой впечатал ее в стену, что она практически задохнулась. Нетерпеливые пальцы быстро оголили плечи, почти разрывая верхнюю часть платья и жадно лаская грудь. Роза попыталась отвернуться, чтобы хоть немного перевести дыхание, но Локи сжал ее подбородок и снова принялся целовать, крепко вжимаясь в нее бедрами. Голова от нехватки кислорода уже начинала слегка кружиться, но тут Локи, окончательно избавившись от верхней одежды, подхватил Розу, посадив к себе на талию, и понес через всю комнату, не переставая осыпать острыми поцелуями ее плечи и грудь.

Кровать, на счастье, оказалась мягкой, иначе Роза рисковала обзавестись еще парой синяков на спине. Локи практически ограничил все ее движения, накрыв своим телом и крепко прижав ее руки к металлическому изголовью. В висках громко застучала кровь, а внизу живота начало разливаться щекочущее тепло. Роза изогнулась и, с силой освободившись от цепких рук, уперлась ладошками в грудь Локи. Он замер, часто дыша и слегка отстраняясь от нее. В наступившей темноте почти нельзя было разобрать выражение его лица. Продолжая медленно отталкивать Локи в сторону, Роза приподнялась, начиная снова его целовать и давая понять, чего она хочет. 

Он с удивлением выдохнул, когда она окончательно опрокинула его на спину и уселась сверху. Длинные кудряшки, рассыпавшиеся по спине и плечам, едва касались обнаженного торса, по которому Роза любовно провела пальцами, приближаясь к блестящей пряжке ремня на кожаных штанах. 

\- Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, - прошептала она, чувствуя, как он тянет ее за руку, наклоняя к своему лицу. - И со всеми твоими монстрами.

***

Роза чувствовала, что куда-то падает. Все быстрее и быстрее, отчего внутри все сжалось в тугой комок, а кончики пальцев резко закололо.

Она вздрогнула и проснулась.

Рядом лежал Локи и так пристально смотрел на нее, словно никогда не видел Розу в собственной кровати. Машинально натянув до подбородка тонкое покрывало, она настороженно посмотрела на него, вспоминая вчерашнее настроение Локи и надеясь, что сегодня он в более доброжелательном расположении духа.

\- До чего мне повезло, - пробормотал он, наматывая на палец длинную прядь ярко-рыжих волос. - Я сегодня проснулся рядом с самым прекрасным существом на свете.

Роза невольно улыбнулась, но лицо Локи по-прежнему оставалось сосредоточенно-серьезным. 

\- Ты так не хотела возвращаться в Мидгард, - продолжил он. - Думаю, я исполню твое желание.

В груди неприятно кольнуло. 

\- Ты не собираешься возвращать меня домой? - Роза приподнялась, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит. - Значит, вы все-таки нашли того, кто отравил фрукты?

Лицо Локи мгновенно стало равнодушным. Он откинулся на подушки и перевел взгляд на темно-зеленый балдахин, волнами свисающий с потолка над кроватью.

\- Угрозы больше нет, - коротко произнес он. - И если ты согласишься остаться, то через пару дней мы сможем отправиться в одно интересное путешествие.

Роза быстро посмотрела на валявшиеся в дальнем углу книги, белыми трупами усеявшими золотой пол, и перевела взгляд на Локи. Казалось, в нем одновременно уживалось несколько личностей, и Роза просто не успевала за той скоростью, с которой они сменяли друг друга. Замкнувшийся в себе Локи был немногим лучше того сумасшедшего, который был вчера.

\- Что за путешествие? - поинтересовалась она, стараясь не показать, что ее гораздо больше интересует быстрое устранение «угрозы».

Он повернул к ней голову и с интересом посмотрел на Розу.

\- Ты согласна остаться?

\- Только с условием, что я смогу в любое время вернуться в Мидгард, - предупредила она, уже мысленно прося у тети Полумны прощение за то, что той придется в одиночку справляться с неизбежным гневом Гермионы.

Казалось, Локи был согласен на выставленное условие. Он лукаво улыбнулся и вдруг придвинулся к Розе, быстрым движением пытаясь сдернуть с нее скользкую ткань, но она успела ухватиться за край и теперь молча старалась удержать ее в своих руках.

\- Надо было начинать, пока ты еще спала, - усмехнулся он, не прекращая попыток пробраться к ней под покрывало. - По утрам ты ужасно соблазнительная, грех не воспользоваться.

\- Ты не ответил про путешествие, - пропыхтела она, чувствуя, как сильные руки уже сгребли ее в охапку и властно прижали к обнаженному телу.

\- Это будет сюрприз, - прошептал Локи, слегка прикусывая мочку ее уха. - Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.

***

Полумна внимательно рассматривала высокий куст ярко-красных изогнутых цветов, напоминающих остроконечные звезды на тонких серебристых стебельках, когда к ней подбежала слегка запыхавшаяся Роза.

\- Я тебя все утро ищу, - протараторила она. - Тетя Полумна, а что, если ты одна вернешься в Мидгард? 

Огромные голубые глаза почти не мигая посмотрели на нее, отчего Розе стало немного неловко от такой просьбы. Наверное, крестной тоже не очень хотелось покидать Асгард, да и неприятный разговор с Гермионой можно было разве что врагу пожелать.

\- Ты решила остаться?

\- На какое-то время…

Роза вдруг пристально начала рассматривать собственные сандалии, которые слегка выглядывали из-под длинного платья.

\- Мне так хорошо здесь, - пробормотала она, словно оправдываясь. - К тому же на работе меня пока не ждут - я закончила занятия почти со всеми, а мисс Квирк предупредила, что могу задержаться. Да и Локи сказал, что Асгарду больше никто не угрожает. 

\- Ну да, - коротко отозвалась Полумна.

Что-то в ее тоне заставило Розу насторожиться. Она подняла глаза и пристально посмотрела на крестную.

\- Ты что-то узнала, да?

Иногда тетя Полумна казалась очень безмятежной, но на самом деле она редко когда была такой по-настоящему. Роза прекрасно знала этот взгляд, и теперь, затаив дыхание, ждала, когда та ответит. Полумна отвернулась и протянула руку к ближайшему бутону, который склонился над самой ее головой, а затем осторожно провела пальцами по нежным лепесткам. 

\- Иногда лучше чего-то не знать.

Роза готова была взвыть от нетерпения, но прекрасно понимала, что если начнет сейчас выпрашивать, словно маленький ребенок, Полумна точно не станет ничего рассказывать. 

\- Тор и Локи нашли вчера того человека.

Кажется, Роза даже перестала дышать, но крестная замолчала и, видимо, не собиралась продолжать дальше.

\- И?..

\- И все разрешилось.

\- Тебе не кажется, что история получилась несколько коротковатой? - не выдержала Роза. 

\- А что ты еще хочешь услышать?

Полумна отступила от клумбы и двинулась к выходу из сада. Роза побежала за ней.

\- Это все-таки был кто-то из местных? Но зачем? И что с ним сделали? Его будут судить?

\- Роза, - в голосе Полумны послышалась усталость, словно она и впрямь говорила с маленьким ребенком. - Давай оставим эту тему.

Они уже дошли до одного из входов во дворец, когда в голову Розы закралась неприятная мысль. И она ей очень не понравилась. 

Найти Тора оказалось совсем просто - его зычный голос эхом разносился по всему первому этажу в северной части дворца.

\- Лучше еще парочку вниз перевести.

Несколько стражников, стоявших перед ним, молча кивнули и отправились дальше.

\- А, это ты, - Тор приветливо помахал Розе рукой. - Как самочувствие? 

\- Все хорошо, - ответила она, не зная, как задать интересующий вопрос. - А как ты после вчерашнего?

\- Нормально, - махнул он рукой.

\- Я хотела спросить... Тот человек, которого вы вчера нашли…

Роза замолчала, увидев, как тут же помрачнело лицо Тора.

\- Уже весь замок в курсе?

\- Вовсе нет, - поспешно ответила она. - Тетя Полумна сказала, что того человека поймали, и я…

Тор покачал головой, проворчав что-то о всяких воинах, не умеющих держать язык за зубами, а затем положил Розе на плечо свою мощную руку, отчего у нее слегка подогнулись ноги.

\- Роза, мне очень жаль, что так вышло, но Локи действительно не виноват, ты зря переживаешь.

А вот теперь ей точно стало нехорошо. Почувствовав легкий приступ тошноты, Роза вцепилась в руку Тора и, не поднимая глаз, прошептала:

\- Что значит, не виноват?

\- Так ну конечно не виноват! - возмутился он. - Никто не ждал, что этот мальчишка кинется на меня с ножом, да еще отравленным тем же ядом! Локи просто… Ну… Защитил меня. У него же реакция более быстрая, да и кинжалы всегда при себе. Он не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

Тяжелая ладонь сочувственно сжала плечо Розы. В голове внезапно всплыл вчерашний погром в комнате и пробирающий до дрожи шепот Локи: _«Не боишься быть рядом с монстром?»_.

Она прекрасно помнила, что Локи, как когда-то заявила ее мать, в прошлом был «преступником и убийцей», но внезапное откровение Тора просто выбило землю из-под ног. 

\- Подожди, - нахмурился Тор, встряхивая Розу, точно куклу, - ты что, не знала? Я думал, тебе уже все известно!

\- Я просто хотела спросить, будут ли судить того человека, - прошептала она, чувствуя, как ее начинает трясти.

Тор отпустил Розу и громко выругался. 

\- Послушай, - начал он, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. - Если бы не Локи, я бы сейчас не стоял перед тобой, потому что у нас нет ни того противоядия, ни твоей матери, чтобы она его сварила. Да, рецепт есть, но вдруг наши целители не смогли бы сделать его так же хорошо, как Гермиона? 

\- Локи убил его, да? - словно не слушая Тора спросила она.

\- Да, - после секундного молчания мрачно отозвался он. - И знаешь, другого варианта просто не было.

Роза подняла на него глаза.

\- Тот парень вообще был ненормальным, - Тор пожал плечами. - С ходу признался в том, что это он отравил фрукты, а потом заявил, что ненавидит нас с братом за то, что в день Рагнарёка погибли его родители - якобы мы не успели их защитить. Но знаешь, тогда была такая заварушка, что до сих пор удивляюсь, как вообще кто-то выжил. Мы хотели отвести его в темницу, но он внезапно выхватил нож и бросился на меня, я даже не успел ничего сделать.

Роза кивнула. Она была уверена, что через некоторое время примет эту новость и согласится с Тором, но на душе все равно было тяжело. 

В комнату идти не хотелось, и Роза завернула в библиотеку, которая, как она и ожидала, была абсолютно пустой и тихой. Забравшись с ногами в одно из кресел, Роза приманила к себе небольшую вазочку, стоявшую возле входа, и превратила ее в стеклянную банку. А затем наколдовала в ней огонь ярко-синего цвета - этому заклинанию ее когда-то научила мама. Огонь был волшебный и нисколько не обжигал, лишь согревал в холодные вечера. Обхватив руками банку и глядя, как веселые язычки пламени танцуют, облизывая стеклянные стенки, Роза опять задумалась. 

Локи вчера сорвался явно из-за того, что ему пришлось убить. И это должно было бы радовать - значит, он все-таки поменял свои убеждения. И все же… Он ведь сделал это не задумываясь, словно всегда был готов к тому, что, возможно, _придется_ кого-нибудь убить.

Роза прислонилась головой к теплой банке, и яркое свечение почти расплылось перед глазами. Нет, она все равно не вернется пока в Мидгард - это еще больше сломает Локи. Ведь он действительно спас брата, что тут еще думать? Скольких Пожирателей Смерти в той войне убили ее родители и дядя Гарри? И она ведь не считает их убийцами. Они - герои войны.

За этими мыслями Роза не заметила, как задремала, убаюканная тишиной и теплом волшебного огня, который продолжал весело прыгать в банке, словно не чувствуя той тревоги, что беспокоила его хозяйку.


	12. Chapter 12

Тому пареньку, пытавшегося напасть на Тора, оказалось всего четыреста лет - около двенадцати, если судить по мидгардским меркам. Почти ребенок. 

Роза завела руки за голову и принялась заплетать непослушные волосы в длинную косу. Теперь она понимала, почему Локи в тот вечер ненавидел себя - кажется, за всю свою жизнь, полную кровавых битв и предательств, он еще никогда не убивал детей. И это радовало - значит, у него остались хотя бы какие-то моральные принципы. Или просто дети редко могли стать врагами. Роза вздохнула, перебирая пальцами волнистые пряди. Она не заговаривала с Локи на ту тему, а он делал вид, что ничего не произошло, и все же Роза не раз мысленно возвращалась к той истории, не понимая, что же так напрягает ее во всем этом. Какая-то догадка, едва приходившая на ум, каждый раз тут же ускользала, что ужасно раздражало. 

Прошло уже три дня после того события. Полумна вернулась в Мидгард, шепнув перед прощанием на ухо Розе, что у нее «есть одна интересная идея, как отвлечь Гермиону и направить ее гневную энергию в нужное русло». При этом на ее лице промелькнула такая хитрая улыбка, что Розе оставалось только ломать голову, что такого могла придумать ее крестная. 

\- И все же, - произнесла Полумна, отходя к Локи, который уже держал наготове камень, - помни, что мы всегда будем тебя ждать. 

Роза знала. Ей все еще было неловко от того, что она решила остаться в Асгарде. Твердо дав себе обещание вернуться домой через неделю-другую, она окинула придирчивым взглядом свое отражение в зеркале. Кажется, за эти дни она так привыкла к длинным, вечно мешавшимся под ногами платьям, что почти забыла, до чего это хорошо - быть в обычных штанах. 

Локи так и не сказал, что за путешествие их ожидает, но намекнул, что хочет показать ей один из соседних миров. Логически сделав вывод, что они будут много гулять - ведь как еще можно посмотреть на другой мир, если не исходить его вдоль и поперек, - Роза решительно отодвинула в сторону все многочисленные платья, которые надоели ей уже до зубовного скрежета, и с удовольствием надела плотные штаны с высокими кожаными сапогами и короткую куртку, которую пришлось немного сузить с помощью магии, иначе в ней можно было просто утонуть. Глянув еще раз в зеркало, Роза решила надеть вниз белую рубашку, чтобы выглядеть чуточку торжественнее, иначе можно было подумать, что она собралась на похороны.

\- Выглядишь, как валькирия, - усмехнулся Тор, когда она спустилась вниз.

\- Это комплимент? - решила уточнить Роза.

\- Это факт. У тебя такой воинственный вид, словно ты собралась идти войной на Альвхейм.

\- Куда?

Тор поморщился.

\- И когда я перестану говорить лишнее? Надо уточнять у Локи, что он рассказывает тебе, а что нет.

Роза понимала, что Локи не обязан делиться с ней абсолютно всеми своими планами, но последняя фраза ее слегка задела. Что еще он может скрывать, а потом обрушить на нее в самый неподходящий момент? 

\- Что, уже не терпится принять на себя королевские обязанности? - послышался сзади насмешливый голос Локи.

\- Всю ночь не спал, - в тон ему ответил Тор. - Никак не мог дождаться, пока ты свалишь, чтобы начать возводить себе памятник высотой с дворец и переделывать под себя трон.

\- Очень смешно, - осклабился Локи. - Твое чувство юмора не знает границ.

Он окинул быстрым взглядом Розу и удивленно поднял брови.

\- Ты похожа на…

\- Валькирию? - радостно спросила она.

\- … охотника за вепрями, - закончил тот. - Я думал, ты наденешь что-то более торжественное.

\- Если бы ты сказал, с какой целью мы отправляемся в Аль… - начала она, но тут же, почувствовав напряжение Тора, поспешно исправилась, - в другой мир, то я бы поняла, какой наряд больше устроит твое вредное королевское величество.

\- Один-один, - подметил Тор, не обращая внимание на ледяной взгляд Локи в свою сторону. - Нет, серьезно, вы стоите друг друга, одно удовольствие за вами наблюдать.

\- Думаю, мы вернемся к вечеру, - холодно процедил тот. - Оставляю Асгард на тебя. И надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею.

Многозначительно посмотрев на Тора, Локи обнял Розу за талию, протянул руку к камню, висевшему на шее, и некрепко сжал его.

Очевидно, Альвхейм был несколько ближе Мидгарда, потому что Роза даже не успела почувствовать привычную легкую невесомость внутри себя, как ноги уже погрузились в густую шелестящую траву.

Они стояли на вершине холма, откуда открывался просто невероятный вид на огромные синие горы, уходящие так высоко в небо, что их верхушки терялись где-то в облаках. Внизу простиралась огромная долина, и Роза даже не сразу поняла, что ее напрягает в этом красивом пейзаже. 

Трава.

Она была длинной, но такой тонкой и мягкой, что походила на шелковые нити, которые переливались в дневном свете всеми оттенками светло-зеленых и сиреневых цветов. Казалось, даже воздух был слегка не таким, словно содержал чуть больше или чуть меньше кислорода, чем в Мидгарде или Асгарде. 

\- Добро пожаловать в Альвхейм, - возвестил Локи, с улыбкой глядя на изумленное лицо Розы. - Родину светлых эльфов.

Точно. В той книге со скандинавскими мифами, которую Роза перечитала вдоль и поперек, было рассказано про все Девять миров, в том числе и про родину светлых альвов, которыми когда-то звались эльфы. Интересно, какие они? Воображение быстро нарисовало высоких светловолосых людей с заостренными чертами лиц и длинными ушами. И наверняка они были более утонченными, чем воинственные асы.

\- Пойдем, - тронул ее за плечо Локи. - Еще успеешь налюбоваться.

Трава стелилась под ногами, словно чьи-то мягкие волосы. Роза иногда отставала, чтобы разглядеть необычные листья на деревьях или понаблюдать за постоянно меняющимся движением воды в реке, а один раз чуть не упала, засмотревшись на облака - такие странные, словно их тонким полотном раскидали по синему небу, а затем еще пригладили пальцами, чтобы не упали.

\- У тебя вообще есть инстинкт самосохранения? - укорил ее Локи, хватая за руку. - Если ты сломаешь ноги, мы точно никуда не дойдем.

\- Может, ты все-таки скажешь, куда мы идем? - проворчала Роза, безрезультатно пытаясь освободиться, потому что теперь не успевала разглядеть всю пестроту цветов, растущих под ногами.

\- Это сюрприз.

Альвхейм был светлым и, на удивление, очень тихим. Казалось странным, что за все время, что они шли, по дороге не встретился ни один эльф. Поднимаясь на один из холмов, Роза в очередной раз порадовалась, что не пошла в платье - в штанах и сапогах было гораздо, гораздо удобнее взбираться на камни или перепрыгивать небольшие ручейки. Она покосилась на Локи, который шел с сосредоточенным выражением лица, щурясь от яркого света и оглядываясь по сторонам, словно что-то разыскивая.

\- Тут вообще живет хоть кто-нибудь? - решила нарушить тишину Роза.

\- Да, - после недолгого молчания ответил он. - Но города в другой стороне, поэтому сегодня ты не познакомишься с местными жителями. У нас встреча поважнее.

Роза не успела ничего спросить, потому что Локи вдруг резко остановился перед огромным плоским камнем и, положив на него руки, громко прокричал:

\- Фрей!

По сиреневой траве пронесся тихий шорох. Роза вздрогнула, боясь, что неведомый Фрей появится сейчас откуда-то из-под земли, но тут прямо над ее головой раздался ровный низкий голос.

\- Ты все-таки пришел?

На высоком камне, что служил подножием огромной горе, стоял мужчина, так сильно похожий на Тора, что Роза несколько раз моргнула, дабы убедиться, что глаза ее обманывают. 

\- Я принес, что обещал, - Локи сделал едва уловимое движение и достал прямо из воздуха небольшой ларец. - Теперь твоя очередь.

Фрей так захохотал, что гулкое эхо заметалось по воздуху, отражаясь от гор, величественным кольцом окружающих всю долину. Он спрыгнул с камня и подошел к Локи, пристально глядя на него своими ярко-голубыми глазами и широко улыбаясь. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что за такой короткий срок сумел найти то самое ожерелье?

\- Я не искал его, - холодно заметил Локи, даже не стараясь придать своему лицу притворное радушие. - Брисингамен всегда хранился в Асгарде, просто об этом мало кто знал.

\- И он сохранился даже в нынешнем Асгарде? Весьма интересно.

Фрей усмехнулся и протянул руку к ларцу. Четыре крохотных замочка едва слышно щелкнули, и Роза, позабыв всякую осторожность, сделала два шага вперед, чтобы разглядеть то великолепие, что держал в своих руках Фрей.

Тонкая нитка серебристого жемчуга переходила в ажурное металлическое плетение павлиньих перышек - таких тонких на концах, что казалось удивительным, как в них могли быть вделаны мельчайшие драгоценные камни, ярко блестевшие при каждом повороте ожерелья. В центр каждого пера были вставлены овальные камни, переливающиеся темно-голубым и ярко-изумрудным. Роза прищурилась, вглядываясь в один из них - казалось, камень был не плоским, а словно являлся проводником в другое измерение, до того пугала притягивающая глубина, манящая из самой сердцевины.

Фрей бережно провел по ожерелью пальцами и, наконец, посмотрел на Розу.

\- Это она?

Локи кивнул.

\- Мелковата, - белозубо улыбнулся Фрей. - Она точно выдержит альфсейд? Наша магия может оказаться разрушительной для смертной, я же тебе говорил.

Роза замерла на месте, разом поняв, для чего Локи привел ее сюда. Она что, прямо здесь и сейчас станет почти бессмертной?.. Мерлин великий, а предупредить заранее нельзя было? 

\- Выдержит, - отозвался Локи. - У нее хорошая восприимчивость к чужеродной магии, так что все будет в порядке.

Он говорил так, словно она не стояла сейчас рядом с ним. Было не очень удобно выяснять сейчас все при Фрее, кем бы он ни был, но Роза просто не могла сдержаться. 

\- Это твой сюрприз? - произнесла она, чувствуя, как голос предательски начал вибрировать. - Локи, ты не мог заранее сказать, для чего мы отправляемся сюда?

Резко развернувшись, он с легким удивлением посмотрел на нее.

\- Мне казалось, ты дала согласие на то, чтобы прожить вместе со мной несколько тысяч лет, разве нет?

Роза закрыла глаза и попробовала сосчитать до десяти, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Очень сложно было сейчас объяснить, что просто согласиться - это одно, а когда тебя, неподготовленную, ставят перед фактом - это уже совершенно другое. Кажется, Локи никогда не поймет ту истину, что своими решениями он должен делиться с Розой. Хотя бы теми, которые непосредственно касаются ее жизни и будущего.

\- Бросьте, - произнес Фрей. - Не хватало вам еще поссориться.

Он сделал шаг в их сторону и тут же странно дернулся, едва не упав на землю. Локи мгновенно обернулся, закрывая собой Розу.

В нескольких десятках метров от них, чуть выше по склону, стояло около двадцати темных фигур, целящихся в них из какого-то оружия. Роза успела отметить неподвижные страшные маски на их лицах и странную черно-белую броню, больше похожую на космические скафандры, когда Локи оттолкнул ее прямо под выступ камня, с которого недавно спустился Фрей.

\- Не высовывайся, - приказал он, ловкими движениями вынимая кинжалы и кидая один из них в толпу нападавших.

Землю возле его ног распорол ярко-красный луч, но Локи уже распался на несколько иллюзорных копий, отчего Роза сразу запуталась, который из них настоящий. Фрей, быстро пришедший в себя, раскинул в стороны руки, в которых тут же затрепетали светло-желтые сгустки энергии, и ринулся в бой вслед за Локи.

Громкие взрывы где-то над головой и гулкие удары, сотрясавшие землю под ногами, заставили Розу практически вжаться в спасительный камень, который слегка нависал над ней длинным изогнутым выступом, практически скрывая от глаз тех, кто сражался наверху. Какая-то ее часть очень хотела ринуться в бой и помочь, но вторая, более здравая, приказывала сидеть на месте и не соваться туда, где со стайкой пришельцев сражалась сейчас парочка богов - отчего-то Роза была почти уверена, что Фрей не самый обычный светлый эльф, раз Локи обратился к нему с такой сложной просьбой. 

Весь гнев куда-то улетучился, и теперь мысли о том, что Локи в очередной раз повел себя, как тиран, словно отошли на второй план. Роза опять вздрогнула, заслышав чей-то рев - кажется, это был Фрей. Судя по громким ударам и воинственным вскрикам над ее головой, драка разыгралась нешуточная. Она перевела взгляд на небольшую речку, что виднелась чуть пониже, и сердце ее пропустило удар.

Еще один отряд, только поменьше, двигался прямо на нее. 

Застывшие маски выражали полное равнодушие, а изогнутые металлические предметы в цепких руках не оставляли сомнений в том, что они тоже были вооружены. Роза быстро выхватила свою палочку и попыталась сосредоточиться - в таких делах, как наложение Щитовых чар на окружающее пространство, требовался ясный ум.

\- Протего тоталум, - прошептала она.

Мерзкий красный луч раздробил камень прямо возле головы, засыпав Розу каменной крошкой. Щурясь от пыли, она прижалась к земле и выбросила руку вперед:

\- Редукто! 

Часть земли перед шагавшими существами, которых нисколько не остановили ее защитные чары, взорвалась, отбросив нескольких в сторону. Другие тут же навели на Розу свое оружие, но теперь оно не работало, словно граница Щитовых чар лишила их магических зарядов. Обрадованная такой удачей, Роза попыталась прицелиться в остальных, но тут откуда-то сбоку вынырнула холодная твердая рука, крепко схватила ее за плечо и рывком подняла на ноги.

Безликое существо стояло так близко, что Роза увидела россыпь мелких царапин на маске, закрывающей все лицо. В прорезях виднелись темные глаза, до того бездушные, что, казалось, в голове существа не осталось ни одной мысли или чувства. Издав невнятный звук, оно протянуло руку и уже почти схватило Розу за горло, как из его груди вдруг вырвалось острое лезвие, тут же исчезнув обратно. Существо рухнуло на землю. Роза вскрикнула и перевела взгляд на Локи, который уже отводил руку с кинжалом в сторону. Спутанные черные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а в глазах читался нездоровый блеск. Пнув напоследок безвольное тело, он размахнулся и рывком всадил кинжалы в грудь второго, который бежал к ним с правой стороны.

Роза как во сне следила за быстрыми и точными движениями Локи, словно все происходящее вокруг было много раз отрепетированным спектаклем. Кажется, ее защитный барьер сломал оружие по всему радиусу, потому что оставшиеся существа бились теперь врукопашную. Крови почему-то не было, но к горлу Розы все равно подкатил ком тошноты, когда Локи с какой-то безумной радостью отшвырнул очередное тело в сторону и выпрямился в поиске новой жертвы. 

Фрей, ударом энергии отбросивший в сторону последнее существо, мрачно оглядел примятую траву. На его лице не осталось и намека на прежнюю приветливость.

\- Это все из-за тебя, - глухо произнес он. - Темные эльфы пришли по твою душу. 

Роза, вцепившись в камень, перевела взгляд на Локи, который тяжело дышал и внимательно осматривал лежащие у его ног тела, словно что-то разыскивая. Издав невнятный звук, он бросился к существу, которое слегка пошевелилось, и вцепился в его голову, прикрывая глаза.

Темный эльф отчаянно завопил, словно испытывал невыносимую боль от того, что Локи пытался ворваться в его разум. Осев на землю, Роза закрыла себе рот ладонью, чувствуя, как ее начинает трясти - резко откинувшись назад, Локи громко выругался, а затем с силой всадил кинжал в грудь эльфа, отчего тот мгновенно затих. Наступившую тишину прервал глухой удар - это Фрей кинул ларец к ногам Локи. 

\- Из-за тебя в Альвхейме нарушен мир. Убирайся, я не стану тебе помогать. 

Локи молча встал, проигнорировав и ларец, и Фрея, и направился к Розе.

\- Тебя не ранили?

Она лишь помотала головой, чувствуя, что если скажет хоть слово, то сорвется в истерику. Жуткие картины все еще стояли перед глазами. Кажется, она только сейчас поняла, почему родителям все еще иногда снились кошмары, связанные с той войной. Такие воспоминания ничем не вытравить, разве что Обливиэйтом. А сейчас, глядя в безумные зеленые глаза, что прожигали ее насквозь, Роза невольно подумала о том, что была бы не против, если бы кто-нибудь стер последний час жизни из ее воспоминаний.

Локи рывком поднял Розу с земли, почти так же грубо, как тот темный эльф, и повернулся к Фрею.

\- Можешь оставить себе, - кивнул он на ларец. - В качестве возмещения за моральный ущерб. 

\- Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, асгардский король, - презрительно ответил Фрей. - Твои помыслы никогда не были добрыми, и я очень жалею, что согласился на сделку с тобой. А теперь уходи, или мне придется изгнать тебя самолично.

Роза не знала, почему начинает кружиться голова - от пережитого стресса или от того, что Локи сжал камень на шее, возвращая их обратно в Асгард. 

В ушах все еще стоял крик темного эльфа.


	13. Chapter 13

Едва перед глазами обрисовались черты коридора, ведущего прямо к одному из широких балконов дворца, Роза увидела Тора. Он стоял рядом с леди Сиф и о чем-то увлеченно с ней разговаривал. Скорее почувствовав, чем услышав их появление, Тор обернулся, и его счастливая улыбка тут же погасла.

\- Какого Суртура, Локи? Что случилось?

\- Это я хотел бы спросить у тебя, дорогой _брат_. 

Локи все еще крепко прижимал Розу к себе и, тяжело дыша, мрачно смотрел на растерянного Тора.

\- Я надеялся, что в той истории с Эфиром и твоей смертной подружкой ты раз и навсегда разобрался с темными эльфами! А сейчас эти твари ворвались в Альвхейм, каким-то образом узнав, что мы будем там, и чуть не убили!

Роза перевела взгляд с Тора на леди Сиф, которая хмуро смотрела на Локи и о чем-то размышляла. Создавалось впечатление, что саму Розу сейчас никто не замечал. Она опустила глаза, чтобы не видеть ставшую внезапно омерзительной позолоту, покрывавшую каждый дюйм коридора, и попыталась сосредоточиться на разговоре, детали которого ей не совсем были ясны.

\- Сколько их было? - глухо спросил Тор.

\- Достаточно, чтобы я едва не потерял Розу.

Голос Локи звенел от напряжения и тихой ярости, а Роза вдруг почувствовала неестественное тепло, исходившее от его бока. Оно было едва ощутимым, но отчего-то вселяло тревогу, словно было неправильным.

\- В Асгарде находится предатель, иначе я не могу объяснить столь невероятную случайность нашей встречи с отребьем Свартальвхейма.

Разговор становился все более непонятным, а тепло продолжало увеличиваться, и Роза, наконец, попыталась отстраниться. Локи как будто только теперь вспомнил о ней и тут же разжал руку, с беспокойством поворачиваясь в ее сторону.

\- С тобой точно все в порядке?

Нет, с ней совсем ничего не в порядке. Слабость от пережитого стресса смешивалась с острым желанием накричать на Локи, обвинить его во всем случившемся и узнать, наконец, кто такие эти темные эльфы. А еще очень хотелось домой, туда, где проблемы не выходили за пределы неадекватных клиентов на работе или сожженного газона перед домом из-за взрыва очередного экспериментального фейерверка дяди Джорджа. Роза обхватила себя руками, не отводя затравленного взгляда от Локи. Пальцы сразу же стали влажными. Она быстро поднесла правую руку к глазам и охнула, глядя на темно-красные липкие разводы, размазанные по всей ладони.

Не осознавая, что делает, Роза медленно подошла к Локи и провела рукой по его боку, от которого и шло столь странное тепло. Внутри все сжалось: правая сторона камзола была насквозь пропитана кровью, почти незаметной на черной ткани.

\- Это не смертельно, - заметил Локи, отводя ее руки в сторону и запахивая плотнее свой плащ.

\- Но ты ранен!

\- К вечеру пройдет.

Он обхватил ее лицо руками и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Тор негромко кашлянул и попытался сделать вид, что их с леди Сиф здесь нет.

\- Я хочу знать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Если что-то не так, я немедленно отправлю тебя к целителям.

Отправит. Как особо ценный экземпляр. Роза зажмурилась и попыталась сосчитать хотя бы до пяти, но такое огромное количество переживаний за день сломало все границы вежливости и тактичности, которые она так тщательно старалась удержать уже долгое время.

\- Хватит относиться ко мне, как к любимой игрушке, - произнесла она наконец, в упор глядя на Локи.

Тот прищурился и отступил на пару шагов назад. Леди Сиф уже второй раз толкнула Тора в бок, чтобы тот, наконец, все понял, и потащила его к выходу.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Голос Локи был на редкость спокойным, но таким ледяным, что по коже побежали мурашки.

\- Я ничего не имею в виду, лишь констатирую факты.

Кожу на руках начало стягивать от засохшей крови, и Роза с досадой сжала ладони в кулаки, стараясь выдержать острый взгляд Локи.

\- Я терплю твою семью, Роза Уизли, - произнес он тихо. - Даю тебе все самое лучшее. Пытаюсь сделать счастливой. Охраняю твою жизнь. Разве этого недостаточно?

Слова Локи, короткие и отрывистые, словно обвиняли в неблагодарности, разрезая густой от напряжения воздух. Роза судорожно вздохнула, борясь с искушением расплакаться, и поспешно перевела взгляд на балкон, за широкими перилами которого сверкали в солнечных бликах роскошные дома Асгарда.

\- Я не просила от тебя таких жертв, - прошептала она. - Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Локи. Только ты сам. 

Резкий порыв ветра взметнул ее короткие кудри, выбившиеся из растрепавшейся косы.

\- Тетя Полумна как-то сказала мне, что нельзя пытаться переделать человека, даже если очень его любишь.

Потоки холодного и теплого воздуха свернулись в кольца, образовывая прозрачный смерч, в центре которого теперь стояли Локи и Роза.

\- Но я не настолько мудрая, как моя тетя. И не такая стойкая, как леди Сиф. Я та самая обычная смертная, которых ты презираешь.

Роза наконец нашла в себе силы посмотреть снова на Локи, который за это время успел незаметно подойти к ней и стоял теперь совсем близко, молча изучая ее.

\- Мерлин, как же он кричал! - разрыдалась она вдруг, утыкаясь в Локи и чувствуя, как его руки крепко прижимают ее к себе. - Я никогда не смогу забыть, как он кричал, а ты убил его!

Они стояли теперь практически в эпицентре бушующего урагана, который с яростью дикого зверя пытался сбить их с ног и тоскливо завывал в ушах, точно пытаясь выразить все отчаяние, сжигавшее Розу изнутри.

\- Тот эльф кричал не от того, что я пытался прочитать его мысли.

Крепко вцепившись в застежки на костюме Локи, Роза замерла, пытаясь осознать смысл услышанного. Кольца ветра словно начали слабеть, распадаясь на более широкие и тихие.

\- Кто-то извне пытался стереть его память, чтобы я не успел добраться до нужной мне информации, - Локи говорил размеренно, но задумчиво, точно сам только что пришел к такому выводу. - И столь грубое вмешательство, несомненно, вызвало дикую боль. Считай, я убил его, чтобы избавить от мучений. 

Наступила тишина. Розу все еще колотила мелкая дрожь, но вместе с тем внутри начало разрастаться странное чувство, отдаленно похожее на облегчение. Нельзя было сказать, что эти слова оправдали Локи в ее глазах, но жить стало немного легче от осознания того, что не он был причиной тех страшных мучений странного существа. 

\- Думаю, ты не станешь отрицать, что на той дружелюбной встрече кто-то бы точно был убит, - в голосе Локи уже слышались насмешливые нотки. - А я в подобных случаях всегда предпочитаю выживать, так что исход был предопределен.

Несмотря на усмешку, лицо его все равно было уставшим и более бледным, чем обычно. Роза попыталась было дотронуться до его раненого бока, но Локи быстро перехватил ее руку.

\- Я же сказал, что к вечеру все пройдет.

Вдали послышались тяжелые шаги. Из-за ближайшего поворота осторожно выглянул Тор. 

\- Вы закончили? - крикнул он. - Можно подходить или ожидается еще парочка смерчей?

\- Для тебя всегда найдется, - процедил сквозь зубы Локи, но так, что услышала его только Роза. 

***

Казалось, это был самый длинный день в ее жизни, который все никак не хотел заканчиваться. Прищурившись, Роза смотрела, как садилось солнце, и огромное небо над ее головой нехотя начинало окрашиваться в красные и фиолетовые тона, медленно приближаясь к вечерним сумеркам. Она лениво перебирала влажные после мытья волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам огненными змейками, и думала, думала, думала…

Наверное, Розе давно следовало хоть немного выговориться, потому что теперь на душе было странное умиротворение, точно лопнула старая пружина, долгое время создававшая внутри огромное напряжение. Интересно, что бы Локи ответил на те слова, если бы Роза не сорвалась в истерику? Вряд ли бы признался в ответ в любви. Она понимала, что Локи по-своему, как может, заботится о ней и, хоть и своеобразно, но любит. Однако в голове уже давно крутилась мысль о том, что с такой заботой весьма сложно сохранить свое психическое здоровье в целости и сохранности.

Роза поежилась и накинула на плечи теплую накидку, предусмотрительно захваченную из комнаты. Дни и ночи в Асгарде отличались на редкость контрастными температурами, но ей нравилось сидеть в сгущающихся сумерках на одном из многочисленных балконов дворца и вслушиваться в едва уловимое дыхание этого мира, в котором, возможно, ей все же удастся задержаться.

\- Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Шаги Тора были слышны еще издали, поэтому Роза нисколько не удивилась его появлению.

\- Тебе не кажется, что сидеть на полу немного…

\- Не по-королевски? - насмешливо спросила она.

Тор хмыкнул, но молча уселся рядом, а Роза тут же наложила Согревающие чары на окружающее их пространство, поскольку от холода каменных плит не спасала никакая накидка.

\- Ну ты как?

\- Сижу и пытаюсь познать всю тщетность бытия.

\- Роза, я серьезно.

Она покосилась на Тора и пожала плечами.

\- Не знаю. Мне все еще сложно привыкнуть к тому Локи, который открывается передо мной. Кстати, как он?

\- Спит. Долго ворчал о том, что с ним все в порядке, но после часа обсуждений о том, что нам делать дальше, чуть не уснул прямо в кресле. Сон помогает брату быстрее исцеляться, хотя он никогда не хотел признавать этого. 

Сцепив руки в замок и положив их на колени, Роза наблюдала, как на небе начинают появляться первые звезды. Услышать о слабом Локи - это было что-то новое.

\- И что же вы намерены делать дальше? Или мне опять нельзя ничего знать о ваших делах?

Тор тяжело вздохнул и тоже уставился в небо.

\- Мы даже не можем пойти войной на темных эльфов, потому что у нас нет достойной армии. Да и Локи считает, что за ними стоит кто-то другой, более сильный, чем был Малекит.

\- Кто такой Малекит?

\- Старая история, - махнул рукой Тор. - Был один, главенствовал над темными эльфами в Свартальвхейме, чуть не погубил с помощью Эфира Девять миров вместе с Асгардом, но я его уничтожил.

Он говорил об этом так спокойно, словно каждый день спасал вселенную и побеждал разных злодеев. Хотя, возможно, когда-то так оно и было. Роза внезапно подумала о том, что почти ничего не знает ни об истории Асгарда, ни о его жителях. На празднике Эйнхериара все казались счастливыми и радостными, но так ли это было на самом деле? Вот уже второй предатель за последнее время, а сколько их еще, недовольных и опасных? 

\- Тор, - задумчиво начала Роза, - а помнишь, когда мы только познакомились, ты сказал что-то вроде того, что это не Локи спас тебя, а наоборот…

Тор покосился на нее и негромко усмехнулся.

\- Это не самая интересная история. В общем и целом, ведь именно благодаря брату мы все вернулись сюда, так что…

Но Роза так выжидающе смотрела на него, что Тор не выдержал и тяжело вздохнул, качая головой.

\- Знаешь, я до сих удивлен, что Локи не только сумел воссоздать Асгард, но и отправился разыскивать всех нас. И если его желание вернуть народ я еще могу понять, то уж тот факт, что он перероет все планеты в поисках меня…

Тор замолчал. Розе очень хотелось, чтобы он продолжил, потому что их беседа неожиданно проливала свет на новые стороны характера Локи, а ей очень хотелось хотя бы немного понять его сущность, но она просто молча ждала, пока Тор вновь заговорит.

\- После Рагнарёка я вернулся в Мидгард к Джейн. Даже не знал, что Локи тоже оказался на вашей планете, тем более не догадывался, что он потерял все свои магические силы. Хорошо, что ты его тогда нашла.

\- Он рассказывал об этом? - пораженно спросила Роза.

\- О да, - рассмеялся Тор. - Мы тогда как раз отправились с ним на Мавет - я уговорил его разыскать моих друзей, потому что слышал, где они могут быть, - и Локи в редчайшем приступе ностальгии вдруг рассказал мне о том, как одна рыжеволосая неугомонная волшебница лет тринадцати напоила его каким-то трансформирующим пойлом, только чтобы спасти от армии магов-зануд, а затем прокатила на жуткой огромной телеге, в которой они чуть не разбились, упав со скалы.

Роза невольно улыбнулась, прикрыв глаза и под басовитый голос Тора вспоминая детали того маленького приключения. Она тогда всерьез опасалась, что мракоборцы разыщут Локи и посадят в Азкабан за череду мелких и не очень преступлений. Сейчас, спустя столько лет, все это казалось до нелепого смешным, но в то же время очень важным. 

\- В общем, не зная, где мой неудачливый брат и с кем он попадает во всякие приключения, я какое-то время был у Джейн. Пока мы… не расстались.

Тор снова замолчал, погружаясь в собственные воспоминания. Розе очень хотелось как-то его утешить, но она понимала, что любые слова сейчас показались бы фальшивыми и неуместными. 

\- Тогда мне пришло в голову найти асов. Правда, это было довольно сложно, но не буду описывать тебе все свои приключения. Скажу лишь, что в итоге я попал на одну планету, Суверен, где и прожил некоторое время, пока внезапно не объявился Локи, - Тор запнулся и хмыкнул. - Брат никогда не мог удержаться, чтобы не прихватить какую-нибудь вещь, которая ему понравилась. Только он не знал, что Жрица суверенов очень не любила, когда кто-то воровал ее добро, тем более, если это был чужак.

\- Локи что-то украл у местной правительницы? - решила уточнить Роза.

\- Да. Знаешь, раса они хоть и нетерпимая к другим народам, но по-своему очень даже умная. А еще у них огромные запасы золота и разного технологического оружия. 

Роза мысленно вздохнула. И откуда у них такая патологическая любовь к золоту? Просто помешались на этом металле, как будто не было во вселенной ничего более красивого и драгоценного.

\- Честно говоря, я даже не знал назначение той штуки, которую Локи стащил, когда он появился передо мной и торжественно произнес, что прощает меня и забирает с собой в Асгард. Да и спросить я о ней не успел, потому что на брата тут же налетели воины Айеши, верховной жрицы. Пришлось сражаться против тех, кто принял меня к себе, только чтобы спасти Локи от смерти.

Однако в голосе Тора слышалось вовсе не сожаление, а, скорее, некое удовлетворение, словно он все годы верил и ждал, когда же наконец Локи найдет его.

\- Знатно мы их тогда помяли, - закончил он свой рассказ. - Но, честно говоря, мне не очень их жаль, потому что снобы те еще были.

Роза с подозрением покосилась на него, и Тор поспешно добавил:

\- Но мы никого не убили, не переживай. Так только, раскидали их в стороны да свалили на космолете. 

У Розы появилось смутное ощущение, что в жизни Локи и Тора было еще немало подобных приключений, но она не стала говорить это вслух, чтобы не расстраиваться, если ее подозрения вдруг подтвердились бы. 

\- Спасибо тебе, - произнес вдруг Тор.

\- Мне? За что?

\- За Локи.

В темноте этот разговор казался еще более странным, чем был на самом деле. Роза порадовалась, что в сгустившейся темноте ее почти не было видно, словно это как-то могло защитить ее от нахлынувшего замешательства и смущения.

\- Он стал совсем другим рядом с тобой, - продолжил Тор. - Иногда мне кажется, что ты словно пробуждаешь в Локи его хорошую сторону, которую он вечно прячет в себе.

Очень хотелось усомниться в его словах и напомнить обо всех проявлениях ужасного характера Локи, но Роза заставила себя промолчать.

\- Да, мой брат не подарок, - словно в подтверждение ее мыслей сказал Тор. - Но знаешь, Локи хотя бы перестал плести свои интриги и даже начал обсуждать со мной некоторые дела, касающиеся управления Асгардом. А уж если ты рядом с ним, то он даже вспоминает, что существуют слова благодарности и извинения.

Роза не удержалась и прыснула, шутливо толкнув Тора в плечо, сомневаясь, правда, что он мог это почувствовать.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она. - Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне полегчало от твоих слов.

\- Всегда к твоим услугам, - пробасил он, вытягивая затекшие от долгого сидения ноги и пытаясь встать. - Пошли, я тебя провожу. Нечего тут сидеть всю ночь.

Роза ухватилась за протянутую руку и тоже встала, подбирая с пола упавшую накидку и вновь набрасывая ее на плечи.

\- Скажи честно, тебя Локи прислал для душевных разговоров?

\- А вот за такое могу и обидеться, - сообщил Тор, ведя ее пустыми коридорами. - Ты ж мне почти как сестра уже, так что давай не выдумывай.

Розе мгновенно стало неловко, но она так и не нашлась, что сказать в ответ, тем более, что после такого насыщенного дня и разговора по душам на свежем воздухе, ее резко начало клонить в сон. Пожелав Тору доброй ночи и еще раз поблагодарив, она вошла в свою комнату и, быстро переодевшись, легла на кровать, зарываясь в мягкое покрывало и обнимая большую подушку. На периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что хорошо было бы дойти сейчас до комнаты Локи и узнать, как он, но в голове уже все начало путаться и сменяться пестрыми картинками, и Роза не заметила, как уснула.


	14. Chapter 14

Небо только начинало светлеть, когда Роза вдруг резко проснулась. Кажется, ей только что приснился кошмар, но жуткие картинки уже быстро стирались из памяти, из-за чего трудно было вспомнить хоть что-нибудь - лишь острое чувство тревоги разливалось теперь внутри, словно о чем-то предупреждая. 

Проведя дрожащей рукой по лбу, Роза встала и направилась к окну, за которым уже обрисовывались контуры острых шпилей, придающих величественность предрассветному пейзажу. В детстве она тоже любила именно ночную пору, тот небольшой период, когда, казалось, весь мир крепко спал, пока звезды тихо гасли одна за другой, уступая место новому дню. Вот и сейчас в открытое окно не было слышно ни звука, словно весь Асгард погрузился в зачарованный сон. 

Роза перевела взгляд на Радужный мост, который виднелся по левой стороне. Наверняка когда-то он переливался разноцветными огоньками, а теперь безмолвно парил над темным морем узкой дорожкой, казавшейся серой в утренних сумерках. Почувствовав, что босые ноги уже заледенели, Роза хотела было вернуться и попробовать снова заснуть, как ее внимание привлекла яркая вспышка, блеснувшая в самом конце моста. Появившиеся из ниоткуда черно-зеленые огоньки беззвучно взорвались, образовав большой плоский круг, из которого вышла небольшая фигурка. Даже в очках Розе было сложно ее разглядеть, но отчего-то при виде этого нежданного гостя внутри все неприятно сжалось. 

Портал быстро схлопнулся, и во все стороны тут же разнеслось громкое эхо. Фигурка постояла на месте, а затем решительно зашагала прямо ко дворцу. Роза метнулась к кровати, выхватила из-под подушки волшебную палочку и бросилась в коридор, на бегу раздумывая о том, что в столь ранний час хороших гостей точно можно было не ждать.

\- Локи! - громким шепотом позвала она, ворвавшись в его покои.

Окна были полностью скрыты плотными портьерами, а потому Розе пришлось зажечь свет на конце палочки, чтобы не споткнуться или не врезаться ненароком куда-нибудь. 

\- Что случилось? - пробурчал Локи, щурясь от яркого света и даже не собираясь подниматься. - Опять мысли об устройстве Девяти миров спать не дают? 

\- Кто-то только что прибыл в Асгард через портал!

Он моментально сел и с беспокойством взглянул на Розу, которая уже опустила палочку вниз, чтобы яркий свет не так сильно бил в глаза. 

\- Где?

\- На Радужном мосту. Появился зеленый круг, и из него вышла какая-то фигура, я не разглядела. Направляется прямо сюда. 

Роза запнулась, потому что к концу ее фразы Локи уже стоял перед ней, полностью одетый и вооруженный парой кинжалов. 

\- Останься пока здесь, - бросил он, направляясь к двери. - Кроме нас с тобой и Тора сюда никто не может войти. 

Его голос был тихим, но серьезным, а потому Роза подавила желание возразить и лишь молча кивнула, провожая его тревожным взглядом. Дождавшись, пока стихнут шаги, она отошла к окну в надежде увидеть хоть что-нибудь интересное - расположение покоев Локи было куда более выгодным для наблюдения за Биврёстом. Спрятавшись за портьерами, она осторожно выглянула в образовавшуюся щель, но на тусклой глади моста уже никого не было. Давящая со всех сторон тишина просто сводила с ума, и Роза, устав вглядываться в пустоту, с досадой отошла и принялась ходить по комнате. Ужасно хотелось выйти и узнать, что вообще происходит, но, кажется, впервые она смирилась с тем, что иногда следовало уступать Локи и прислушиваться к его просьбам. Наверняка ему было так же тяжело от ее взрывного характера и постоянных препирательств. Роза замерла, только сейчас представив все глазами Локи - кажется, она сама тот еще подарок. Может, как раз поэтому она и привлекла его сложную натуру? У них вообще, если хорошенько подумать, оказывалось куда больше общего, чем можно было подумать.

Сделав еще несколько кругов по комнате, Роза тяжело вздохнула. Раз Локи ее любит, значит, не убьет, если она все же выйдет отсюда, потому что еще двадцать минут этого напряженного выжидания, и Роза просто начнет сходить с ума. Быстро трансфигурировав свою ночную сорочку в некое подобие штанов и рубашки, а ближайшую пару сапогов в удобные кроссовки, она наложила на себя Дезиллюминационные чары и осторожно вышла в пустой коридор. 

Локи нашелся возле Тронного зала. Он стоял рядом с Тором и о чем-то негромко с ним переговаривался. Завидев их издали, Роза быстро вернулась за угол. Даже несмотря на наложенные чары невидимости Локи мог ее почувствовать - в этом она уже не раз могла убедиться, так что рисковать не стоило.

\- Это просто бред, - услышала она громкий голос Тора.

В ответ Локи что-то прошипел и зачем-то ткнул пальцем вниз. 

\- Да как бы она попала сюда, - пробасил Тор. - Нет, я абсолютно уверен, что ты ошибаешься.

Кончики пальцев закололо, и Роза вдруг почувствовала, как потоки асгардской магии, к которым она уже привыкла и почти перестала замечать, словно стали перестраиваться. Было сложно понять, сменили они направление или же стали более плотными, но нарастающее чувство тревоги теперь ощущалось наиболее явственно.

\- Мальчики, - протянул высокий звонкий голос. - Вы даже вышли меня встречать, это так мило.

В конце коридора, ведущего прямо к выходу на Радужный мост, стояла высокая девушка в облегающем изумрудно-зеленом костюме, который отлично подчеркивал ее аппетитные формы и оттенял длинные светлые волосы, подколотые спереди причудливой диадемой с небольшими рожками.

\- Ничего не изменилось, - широко улыбнулась гостья, проводя тонкими пальцами по блестящей глади одной из золотых колонн. - Роскошь, величие и полное отсутствие какой бы то ни было достойной охраны. Все как всегда.

Локи тихо выругался, а Тор помрачнел и отвел назад руку - на кончиках пальцев уже трепетали голубоватые и белые молнии.

\- Не очень-то гостеприимный прием, ну да что от вас еще можно ожидать, сыновья Одина.

Едкие слова потонули в яркой вспышке, однако удар Тора не причинил девушке никакого вреда. Она лишь закатила глаза и широко улыбнулась.

\- Честное слово, вы как дети. Неужели думали, что я лично приду поздороваться с вами? 

При этих словах Локи опустил кинжалы, уже мелькнувшие в его руках, и метнулся в боковой коридор, провожаемый заливистым смехом. Роза никак не могла взять в толк, что происходит, а потому лишь сильнее вжалась в край стены и нацелила волшебную палочку на странную гостью. Не хотелось выдавать себя раньше времени, да и после неудачи Тора не было никакой уверенности, что мидгардская магия подействует, но все же внутри теплилась крохотная надежда на то, что хотя бы одно из боевых заклинаний могло сработать. Осталось выбрать, чем пальнуть в экстренном случае. 

\- Зачем ты пришла, Амора?

Девушка пристально посмотрела на Тора и мягко улыбнулась, словно он задал очень глупый вопрос. Роза поразилась, до чего быстро сменилось выражение ее лица - оно стало ласковым и как будто еще более красивым.

\- Ты такой славный, - протянула она, мягкой походкой приближаясь к нему. - И такой наивный. Если вы со Всеотцом решили, что, заперев меня на ничтожной планете, максимально удаленной от Асгарда, я окончательно лишусь магии, то глубоко ошибались. Кстати, спасибо твоему дорогому братцу - ведь это он, сам того не желая, дал мне сюда дорогу. А теперь, когда я здесь, спроси себя: где сейчас настоящая Амора и что она делает?

Тор бросился вперед, словно желая сбить ее с ног, но пролетел прямо сквозь Амору и с силой врезался в стену. Роза судорожно вздохнула и опустила палочку. Морок. Точно такая же магия, как и у Локи. Все становилось куда серьезнее, чем она думала.

\- Пожалуй, тебя я оставлю, - хищно улыбнулась Амора, разворачиваясь и внимательно глядя на раздосадованного Тора. - Ну же, посмотри на меня. Прекрасно. Ты всегда мне очень нравился, жаль, никогда не уделял должного внимания, но я это исправлю. А вот твой брат…

Она посмотрела в сторону, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а затем хмыкнула и растаяла в воздухе. Тор покачнулся и прислонился головой к стене, словно пытаясь избавиться от колдовского наваждения, а Роза присела на корточки и с силой сжала руками голову, отчаянно пытаясь уловить местонахождение Локи, однако теперь все было очень сложно. Если раньше можно было при большом усилии хоть как-то разобрать потоки магии, струящиеся в воздухе, то теперь все было перепутано, точно рассыпавшаяся по полу мозаика. Глубоко вздохнув, Роза попыталась очистить свои мысли, как перед окклюменцией, и это, к ее удивлению, помогло: что-то начало тянуть ее к ближайшей лестнице, ведущей вниз. Поморщившись от наступившей после таких усилий головной боли, она бросилась в нужном направлении, мало заботясь о том, как чувствовал себя Тор. Жив - и ладно. Сейчас куда важнее было добраться до Локи и той девицы, которая Розе очень не понравилась, начиная от непонятной силы и заканчивая вызывающим декольте на корсете.

Внутренний компас почти ослабел, едва она спустилась в подземелья, но и без этого было понятно, куда следовало идти - Хранилище. Стоило бы догадаться, ведь там, помимо ценных артефактов, о которых Роза только слышала, было самое настоящее сосредоточие асгардской магии, и, судя по обрывочной фразе Аморы, это место и было ее основной целью.

Добравшись до входа, Роза охнула и тут же присела, машинально выставляя перед собой магический щит. Летящий прямо в нее огненный шар врезался в невидимую защиту и распался на множество искр. Роза перевела взгляд на Локи, который, стоя к ней спиной, протянул руку, призывая с одного из постаментов небольшой ларец. Амора, стоявшая напротив, презрительно сморщилась и повела рукой, что-то шепча себе под нос. В ту же секунду из-за ее спины полетели десятки острых ножей, мгновенно застывающих в глыбах белоснежного льда, который потоками рвался из открытого ларца в посиневших руках Локи. 

\- Ты никто без этого наследия Йотуна! - крикнула Амора. - Приемный сын Одина, которому только и место было, что у подножия лестницы! 

Ее светлые волосы взметнулись от снежной метели, которая тут же стихла под небрежным движением тонких пальцев. Она гневно сощурилась и выставила вперед левую руку, от чего Локи с силой отбросило в сторону, к самым нижним ступеням лестницы, поднимающейся ко входу в Хранилище.

\- И даже там ты не нужен, - усмехнулась Амора. - Мне вполне хватит Тора.

Она раскинула руки в стороны, и в каждой появилось по ярко-зеленому сгустку энергии. Роза с тревогой перевела взгляд на Локи, который еще не успел встать, и не выдержала.

\- Протего Максима! 

Мощный щит, вырвавшийся из ее палочки, разделил Хранилище на две части, а Роза с досадой почувствовала, как снова становится видимой. Локи обернулся и с тоской посмотрел на нее.

\- Я же тебя просил, - укоризненно прошептал он, возвращаясь к человеческому облику.

\- Потрясающе!

Амора дошла до границы, которая отрезала ее от остального помещения едва заметным куполом, и с любопытством потрогала плотный воздух, не дающий ей пройти дальше. Откинув голову назад, она пристально посмотрела на Розу и многозначительно улыбнулась.

\- Не ожидала такого, - ухмыльнулась она. - Локи, и давно ты завел себе такую хорошенькую игрушку? 

Роза не обратила внимания на ее слова, шепча под нос нужные заклинания и быстро накладывая на купол дополнительную защиту от темных чар. Руки слегка дрожали, но пока все выходило как надо - судя по вспыхивающим лучам на границе, которая теперь была своеобразной магической клеткой, защита с каждым новым взмахом палочки все больше укреплялась.

\- Ты что творишь? - прошипел Локи, взбегая по ступенькам и перехватывая ее руку. - Теперь мы не сможем ничего ей сделать, и она окончательно вернет свои силы обратно! Она подпитывается от Асгарда!

Амора громко расхохоталась и с хрустом раздавила каблуком валявшийся на полу кусок льда.

\- Прежде, чем я от вас избавлюсь, - начала она, неспешно прохаживаясь вдоль невидимой границы, - хочу сказать спасибо за ту встречу в Альвхейме, что подарила мне такой прекрасный шанс вернуться в Асгард. Я уж и не знала, что еще делать, а тут такой подарок.

Широко улыбнувшись, Амора подняла вверх правую руку - на тонком запястье, возле золотых наручей, блестел какой-то браслет. Роза перевела взгляд на Локи, который резко помрачнел и машинально дотронулся до нагрудного кармана. 

\- Не трудись, дорогой, он теперь у меня.

Выставив руку вперед и нарочито любуясь украшением, Амора грациозно опустилась на ближайший опрокинутый постамент и закинула ногу на ногу.

\- До чего чудесно ощущать себя полной сил и энергии, - вздохнула она. - Не то, что среди этих тупых эльфов, которые и годились разве что для выполнения приказов, ну да я тогда особо не могла похвастаться магией. 

Роза нервно сглотнула и постаралась как можно незаметнее направить кончик своей палочки в ее сторону и попытаться невербально снять эту дурацкую защиту, которую сама же и поставила. Ну кто знал, что ее помощь все только испортит? Пусть Амора говорит подольше, возможно, она настолько тщеславна, что даже не ничего заметит, а они с Локи успеют нанести удар и справиться с ней. По крайне мере, очень хотелось в это верить. 

\- Знаешь, Локи, как тяжело не иметь ничего, кроме ментальной связи с темным эльфом, живущим в Асгарде и служащим жалким стражем во дворце?

\- Ах ты дрянь, - протянул Локи и шагнул навстречу, весьма удачно закрывая собой Розу и давая ей больше свободы в снятии заклинаний. - Так вот кто все это время шпионил за нами!

\- Твоя догадливость просто поражает, - насмешливо заметила Амора. - Ты всегда был столь высокомерным и самоуверенным, что вряд ли обратил бы внимание на какого-то уродца в золотых латах. 

Медленно, слой за слоем, Роза осторожно снимала защиту - три мощных заклинания, наложенных друг на друга, создали такой сложный барьер, что за пять минут с ним точно было не справиться. Она очень старалась сосредоточиться, но высокий голос постоянно сбивал, невольно переключая внимание на рассказ Аморы.

По всему выходило, что темный эльф, которым так ловко стала управлять эта ненормальная, изначально был вполне мирным - жил с асгардийкой и никому не желал зла, пока Амора, собрав около себя оставшихся эльфов, не узнала, что среди них есть предатель, счастливо живущий в Асгарде. Он-то и стал жертвой, беспрекословно выполняя все ее приказы и докладывая обо всех перемещениях Локи и Тора.

Осталось совсем немного, можно было бы попробовать ударить прямо сквозь тонкие слои, которые защищали разве что от совсем простых заклинаний, но Роза понимала, что шанс будет всего один, а потому не стоило торопиться. Локи тем временем, сжав кулаки, мрачно слушал Амору, которая с наигранным сочувствием рассказывала об одном мальчике, которого пришлось зачаровать, чтобы они с Тором ни о чем не догадались. 

Роза подавила вздох, снимая последний слой и осторожно тронула спину Локи, надеясь, что он поймет ее знак.

\- А вообще я надеялась, что хотя бы в Альвхейме мне улыбнется удача, и я наконец-то заполучу твой камень, чтобы попасть в Асгард, - Амора лучезарно улыбнулась и оперлась рукой о гладкую поверхность постамента, приняв самую обворожительную позу. - Но, несмотря на поражение, мне повезло дважды: ты обронил весьма отличный нега-браслет, который впоследствии и помог мне попасть сюда, а милашка-Фрей оставил в живых парочку моих эльфов. Кстати, браслетик-то сделан суверенами - ты что, заглядывал в гости к этим ксенофобам?

Локи и Роза ударили одновременно. Острые кинжалы полетели вместе с тонкими красными лучами парализующих заклинаний прямо в Амору, которая все еще вальяжно сидела и лениво покачивала ногой. Миг, и она исчезла, а упавшее со звоном оружие Локи засыпало каменной крошкой от расколовшейся под действием чар стены. 

Дверь в Хранилище с грохотом захлопнулась, отчего большая часть факелов погасла, погрузив и без того темную комнату в неприятный сумрак. Роза почувствовала, как Локи схватил ее за руку, и уже мысленно приготовилась к перемещению, как вдруг стены Хранилища распались, а пол под ногами начал глухо подрагивать.

\- Локи, давай убираться отсюда, - прошептала она, не понимая, почему они все еще здесь, и с ужасом вглядываясь в непроглядную темноту, окружавшую Хранилище со всех сторон.

\- Мы в иллюзии, - процедил тот. - Амора могла навести ее на весь дворец, если не на сам Асгард. И если мы сейчас попробуем переместиться в любое безопасное по нашему мнению место, есть большая вероятность того, что угодим в новую ловушку.

По полу начал стелиться зеленоватый туман, окутывая ноги липким холодом. С правой стороны послышалось низкое рычание, которое оборвалось так же резко, как и началось.

\- Если это иллюзии - значит, все ненастоящее, ведь так? - Роза попыталась придать своему голосу уверенность, но вышло довольно плохо.

\- И да, и нет, - вздохнул Локи, напряженно вслушиваясь в зловещую тишину. - Если эта дрянь разрушит часть полов, а потом на их месте создаст образ ущелья, то ты и впрямь можешь переломать ноги, если упадешь в него.

Роза обвела глазами невидимое пространство за границей Хранилища и пустила наугад сигнальную молнию. Красный шарик пролетел через всю комнату и тут же скрылся, словно темнота была темной материей, поглощающей все, что попадалось ей на пути. По залу разлетелся торжествующий смех.

\- Локи! - Роза резко обернулась к нему и чуть не подпрыгнула от пришедшей на ум мысли. - У тебя же камень!

Рычание возобновилось, и прямо напротив них загорелось два огромных красных глаза, футах в десяти парящих над полом.

\- Что камень? Я уже сказал, что перемещаться сейчас опасно.

\- Это камень пространства, - горячо зашептала Роза, словно боясь, что Амора ее услышит. - Ты тоже можешь менять его по своему усмотрению…

Она не успела договорить, потому что пол под их ногами треснул и с громким хрустом разломился на две части. От ударной волны Розу отбросило назад. Краем глаза она успела увидеть, что Локи тоже упал и покатился к самому краю обрыва. Стараясь не обращать внимание на боль от удара, Роза быстро вскочила на ноги и едва успела увернуться от саблезубой твари, смутно похожей на огромную черную пантеру. Пол под ногами вдруг резко наклонился, превращаясь в скользкую поверхность, и Роза понеслась прямо вниз, отчаянно стараясь зацепиться хотя бы за что-нибудь. Врезавшись с размаху в глухую стену, внезапно выросшую перед ней, она громко охнула и чуть не выронила из рук палочку. 

По воздуху прошла рябь, и черный пол, на котором лежала Роза, вдруг приобрел прежний вид. Она осторожно приподнялась и медленно огляделась. Хранилище снова выглядело, как обычно: стены на месте, вместо скользкой горки - глыбы льда, а рядом с Розой огромный постамент, на котором когда-то стоял Зимний ларец. Здорово она в него врезалась, ничего не скажешь.

\- И это все, на что ты способен?

Роза прищурилась, потому что правое стекло очков треснуло, и теперь очень сложно было разглядеть Амору, которая стояла в дальнем углу и казалась разбитой на множество фрагментов. Напротив нее стоял Локи и крепко сжимал в ладони ярко-голубой камень.

\- Сколько всего можно создавать с его помощью, - покачала головой Амора. - А ты носишь его, как дешевый кулон.

Она внезапно резко вскинула руку и метнула в Локи огромный энергетический шар. Роза машинально выставила палочку вперед и зачем-то прокричала самое дурацкое заклинание, которое только могло прийти в голову - обезоруживающий Экспеллиармус. 

Наверное, очки и впрямь теперь сильно искажали, потому что тонкий луч неожиданно попал в Локи. От неожиданности он разжал ладонь, а сверкающий шар ударил прямо в камень. Последним, что увидела Роза, был ярко-зеленый луч, который, отразившись от плоской поверхности камня, попал прямо в нее. А потом все исчезло.

___________________________________________________  
 _Примечание_  
Амора (или Чаровница) - могущественная волшебница Асгарда, впервые появившаяся в Marvel Comics. Подробнее узнать о ней можно здесь: https://wikicomics.ru/biografii/zlodei-marvel/1475-charovnica.html


	15. Chapter 15

Давным-давно, в том прекрасном возрасте, когда Роза еще не получила письмо из Хогвартса, но уже успела прочитать достаточное количество книг, чтобы составить собственное представление об устройстве этого мира, она так сильно доняла дядю Гарри расспросами о том, что с ним было после смертельного заклинания Волан-де-Морта в Запретном лесу, что тому пришлось сдаться и рассказать семилетней племяннице все без утайки. Роза слушала, как завороженная, так ярко представляя себе все, о чем тихо говорил низкий дядин голос, словно она и сама там была. 

Абсолютно белое помещение, без каких-либо пространственных ориентиров. Без одежды и очков. Просто пустота. Это потом уже появились скамейка с жалким существом на полу, Дамблдор и платформа вокзала, но изначально - абсолютное ничто.

После перекрестного удара заклинаний Роза не потеряла сознание. По крайней мере, так ей показалось. И вот теперь, лежа на чем-то непонятном, что не было ни твердым, ни мягким, она молча смотрела на окружающую ее густую темноту и пыталась понять: она тоже теперь в каком-то варианте загробного мира? Если так, то хорошо бы и ей сейчас встретить того самого Альбуса Дамблдора, потому что в одиночку она вряд ли сможет разгадать эту загадку. В последнее время для загадок вообще был не самый подходящий момент.

Роза осторожно пошевелилась. Ничего не болело, и это не понравилось ей еще больше: живые люди после подобных встрясок должны были чувствовать себя как минимум разбитыми и уставшими, а Роза ощущала лишь странную легкость, словно стала невесомой. 

То ли глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, то ли здесь все же был какой-то минимальный источник света, но вскоре Роза смогла различить собственные ноги. На них непостижимым образом вновь были сапоги Локи, которые она пару часов назад трансфигурировала в кроссовки. Подумать только - это было совсем недавно, а казалось, будто год прошел с тех пор, как Роза увидела зловещий портал на Радужном мосту. Она сокрушенно вздохнула и попыталась осторожно подняться, с недовольством замечая, что и одежда вернулась к первоначальному состоянию - длинной ночной сорочке, похожей на мешковатое платье. Выводы были неутешительными: либо от такого мощного магического удара Роза опять на время лишилась магии, либо место, куда она попала, отменяло все ее заклинания. Оба варианта, признаться, были так себе. 

Роза приподнялась и попыталась оглядеться, щурясь из-за разбитых очков. Она могла разглядеть собственные руки и ноги, но дальше не было видно абсолютно ничего, словно поверхность, на которой она стояла, через пару шагов могла резко оборваться. Порадовавшись тому факту, что палочка все еще была у нее в руках и нисколько не пострадала, Роза сосредоточилась и попыталась наколдовать свет, но ничего не произошло. Прочие заклинания также не дали никакого результата, и она с досадой засунула бесполезную палочку в правый сапог. Внутри начинала разрастаться самая настоящая паника.

Мысленно отругав себя и приказав не нервничать раньше времени, Роза задержала дыхание и осторожно скользнула носком сапога вперед. Твердая поверхность все еще была на месте. Медленно, шаг за шагом, она прошла несколько ярдов и остановилась, с удивлением заметив, как вдали что-то неясно мелькнуло. Даже если Роза никуда не исчезала, и все это опять было фокусами Аморы, ей все равно не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пойти на этот свет, а потому она достала из сапога волшебную палочку, которая служила теперь разве что в качестве моральной поддержки, и двинулась вперед.

Так странно было идти по, казалось бы, твердой и ровной поверхности, которая одновременно была чем-то изогнутым и слегка пружинящим, точно старый матрас. Свет впереди разгорался, становился все ярче и вдруг стремительно начал приближаться прямо к Розе. От неожиданности она остановилась и попятилась назад, но было уже поздно. 

Белоснежный поток энергии, с ревом мчащийся прямо на нее, вдруг разделился на шесть цветных, которые от такого перестроения точно ослабели и начали быстро терять скорость. Роза присела на корточки и прикрыла голову руками, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Лучше бы она и дальше ничего не чувствовала, а теперь организм словно разрывало на сотни частиц, и помешать этому она была просто не в силах.

Нарастающий рев в ушах постепенно перешел на высокие звуки, а затем и вовсе начал исчезать. Наступила звенящая тишина. Роза почувствовала, как пальцы начинает покалывать, словно вокруг вновь появлялась магия. Однако это было совсем не так, как ощущалось среди асгардских целительниц или при встрече с волшебниками в толпе магглов. Казалось, эта магия была в миллионы раз сильнее, глубже и содержала в себе что-то поистине пугающее.

Роза подняла голову. В воздухе перед ней висел небольшой ярко-фиолетовый камень овальной формы. Его многочисленные грани испускали приглушенный свет, который мерцал, точно живое существо. Мощь, исходившая от него, казалась осязаемой на ощупь. 

Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Роза заметила по бокам от фиолетового камня два других - зеленый и желтый. Они так же висели на уровне ее головы и неясно мигали, зачаровывая своей странной красотой. Позади оказалось еще три: оранжевый, красный и голубой. Сердце пропустило удар. Последний камень она очень хорошо знала и уже не раз видела. Продолжая оборачиваться вокруг себя, она вновь оглядела все камни, выстроившиеся перед Розой и заключившие ее в своеобразный круг. 

Камни Бесконечности.

Когда-то - теперь казалось, что это было сотни лет назад - Роза попросила Локи рассказать об этих камнях. Они сидели на Радужном мосту, смотрели на миллиарды звезд, рассеянных по огромному черному небу, и ей вдруг ужасно захотелось узнать природу того, что Локи теперь постоянно носил на шее. Он тогда громко вздохнул, но лишь сильнее закутал ее в свою меховую мантию, чтобы не замерзла, и принялся неторопливо рассказывать о шести сингулярностях, существующих в девственном космосе, которые однажды пережили чудовищный взрыв и переродились в шесть камней, каждый из которых отныне мог управлять определенной частью вселенной. Особым измерением, если можно было так выразиться. Роза тогда крепко задумалась о том, что было бы, если собрать все шесть камней воедино, но отчего-то не решилась спросить. А теперь она стояла перед ними и боялась пошевелиться.

Ярко-желтая поверхность камня Разума рябила и переливалась. В звенящей тишине можно было уловить едва слышный шепот, исходящий из самой его сердцевины.

Зеленый камень Времени постоянно вращался, словно отматывая время назад или с бешеной скоростью прокручивая его вперед. Он мог показать сотни вероятностей и возможностей, стоило лишь протянуть руку.

Буро-красный камень Реальности пылал, манил к себе и рассыпался в темноте угловатыми искрами. 

Оранжевый камень Души источал тепло и был куда больше прочих, словно вмещал в себя все души миров и вселенных.

Мертвенно-голубой камень Пространства был так привычен, что Роза почувствовала огромную печаль, вспомнив, кому он принадлежал в ее мире. Жив ли еще Локи? И сможет ли она когда-нибудь увидеть его снова? Она часто заморгала и перевела взгляд на самый первый камень.

Фиолетовый. Содержащий в себе беспредельную силу и мощь и способный уничтожить все миры. Роза провела ладонью вокруг него, стараясь не касаться блестящей поверхности. Она помнила слова Локи о том, что камни Бесконечности смертельны для обычных людей, и все же острое желание дотронуться хотя бы до краешка было настолько сильным, что пришлось собрать все свое мужество, что опустить руку и не наделать глупостей. 

Кончики пальцев вновь начало покалывать, и Роза вдруг ощутила огромный прилив сил, точно выпила Бодрящего зелья. Она с недоумением посмотрела на свою руку и, неуверенно подняв волшебную палочку, закрыла глаза и зачем-то прошептала:

\- Экспекто Патронум.

Сорвавшийся с кончика яркий поток голубого света мгновенно сформировался в юркую красную панду. Роза открыла глаза и с облегчением выдохнула: работает. Магия снова работает. Патронус тем временем запрыгал по воздуху, однако даже его света не хватало для того, чтобы осветить окружающее пространство, а потому все равно было неясно, что находится вокруг них. Теплота и радость, исходившая от зверька, улучшила настроение Розы. Раз она все же имеет возможность снова колдовать, отсюда можно будет найти выход. Ведь как-то же она попала сюда, значит, пути назад тоже должны быть, хотя бы один.

Юркий патронус вынырнул из-за спины Розы, подплыл к желтому камню и внезапно каким-то образом подбросил его вверх.

\- Нет, стой! - вскрикнула она, но было поздно. 

Замерев футах в пятнадцати над патронусом, камень быстро начал падать вниз. С глухим ударом он пролетел сквозь призрачное голубое тельце и врезался в камень Реальности, и прочие вдруг вспыхнули так ярко, что Роза быстро зажмурилась, чтобы не ослепнуть. Раздался громкий щелчок, затем второй, третий, четвертый. Громкий гул затопил все пространство, а твердь под ногами вдруг стала зыбкой и часто завибрировала. Упав на колени, Роза выронила палочку и зажала уши руками. Патронус погас. Она подняла глаза и с ужасом увидела, что все шесть камней теперь слились в одно целое. 

Казалось, время отделилось от пространства. Тонкие разноцветные лучи, исходившие от камней, начали медленно расходится во все стороны. Роза попыталась встать, но пол под ногами окончательно перестал быть чем-то определенным, а потому ей пришлось медленно отползать в сторону, со страхом наблюдая, как лучи соединяются и вновь расходятся, создавая в воздухе странный рисунок. Они двигались неспешно, точно в замедленном маггловском кино, и в конце концов собрались по углам огромного шестиугольника, который широким экраном завис перед Розой. А затем резко, точно удар молнии, выстрелили прямо в нее.

Не существовало таких слов, чтобы передать то, что она ощутила. 

Все вокруг со страшной скоростью начало сжиматься и растягиваться. Кости ломались и тут же срастались заново. В голове звенели сотни голосов, а разум наполнялся таким количеством знаний, что мозг, казалось, разрывался на части. Внутри начинала зарождаться энергия, от которой было невыносимо горячо и больно. Перед глазами чередой заплясали образы воспоминаний - своих, чужих, которым были миллионы лет и которых еще не существовало. 

Мелькнул дом. Затем Локи. Первый урок по зельеварению. Разлитый стаканчик кофе на работе. Рождество у бабушки. Тетя Полумна в своем кабинете. Матч по квиддичу. Первый поцелуй. Волшебные мыльные пузыри и улыбка матери. Обещание Локи всегда быть рядом.

А потом все смазалось, перемешалось, и вот перед глазами воспарили миллионы миров и вселенных. Существа, которыми можно управлять щелчком пальцев, и планеты, которые можно уничтожать и создавать заново. Лента времени, послушной змеей обвившаяся вокруг тонкой шеи Розы. Безмерные знания и безграничная сила, которая вечно будет течь в ее венах и никогда не иссякнет.

\- Я не хочу, - рвано дыша, прошептала Роза.

Руки дрожали и царапали что-то, на чем она теперь лежала и корчилась от боли.

\- Мне ничего этого не нужно.

Движение звезд замерло перед ее глазами. Тяжелая змея ослабила кольца и медленно начала сползать вниз.

\- Отпустите меня, пожалуйста.

Один за другим миры начали гаснуть, а голоса в голове постепенно затихали, переходя на неясный шепот. Дышать стало легче, а боль медленно, но верно отступала, оставляя после себя странное чувство легкости. Роза открыла глаза и судорожно начала кашлять. Руки все еще слегка дрожали, но чувствовала она себя на удивление хорошо, хоть и странно, словно все произошедшее что-то неуловимо поменяло в ней. Подняв голову, она с удивлением обнаружила, что лежит на заднем дворе собственного дома, прямо на идеально подстриженном газоне - не иначе, работа отца. Вечерний воздух был теплым и так замечательно пах ее любимыми ирисами, растущими вдоль забора, что Роза не выдержала и расплакалась, уткнувшись носом в сбитые в кровь ладони. 

Она жива. И она дома.

***

Темно-зеленая мантия трепетала за спиной молодой Джинни Уизли, которая снова и снова ловила крохотный золотой снитч и отважно махала рукой, глядя с плоскости зачарованного плаката, уже много лет висевшего на стене гостиной дома Уизли.

Роза молча следила за ней, ожидая, пока встревоженная Гермиона закончит проводить диагностику и наконец уберет волшебную палочку от ее головы. 

\- Мам, я в порядке. 

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - заплаканным голосом ответила та и продолжила бормотать себе под нос медицинские заклинания, обычно применяемые колдомедиками при первичном обследовании.

Роза коротко вздохнула и откинулась на спинку дивана. Гермиону можно было понять: когда твоя дочь внезапно оказывается на заднем дворе, грязная и громко рыдающая, тут любой поднимет переполох. Вот и ее родители не стали исключением. Пока мать занималась оказанием первой помощи, в которой Роза вовсе не нуждалась, Рон связывался по каминной сети с Гарри. Хорошо хоть не стали созывать сразу всех родственников, а то бы точно началось светопреставление.

\- Сколько меня не было? - спросила она вдруг.

\- Пять дней, - отозвалась Гермиона, опуская палочку и в сотый раз начиная гладить Розу по голове. - Я каждый день считала. 

Пять дней, начиная с того дня, как родители покинули Асгард. Роза поморщилась, пытаясь высчитать, совпадает ли это со всеми произошедшими событиями, или ход времени где-то нарушился, но нет, вроде все было так, как и должно быть. Значит, по мидгардским меркам она находилась в том непонятном месте всего несколько часов.

\- Мы точно никак не можем попасть в Асгард? - в который раз спросила она. 

Гермиона молча покачала головой и несильно сжала ее руку. Роза прикрыла глаза и вздохнула. Недавняя радость от счастливого возвращения сменилась тревогой за Локи. Он просто не имел права погибнуть, и невозможность проверить это теперь ужасно ее злила. 

В гостиную вошел Рон, а за ним и дядя Гарри. Они тщательно старались скрыть свое беспокойство, но было видно, как оба напуганы таким внезапным и странным возвращением Розы.

\- Что случилось? - коротко спросил Гарри, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. - В Асгарде война? На вас напали, и Локи переправил тебя сюда?

\- У нас война, - сухо подтвердила Роза. - И да, на нас напали. Но я понятия не имею, что с Локи, и жив ли он вообще. А потому мне срочно нужен способ вернуться в Асгард. Было бы здорово, если вы придумаете хоть что-нибудь, и желательно в самое ближайшее время.

\- Да что вообще у вас там произошло? - возмутился Рон. 

Он нервно взъерошил свои волосы, которые на висках уже начинали седеть, и Роза невольно улыбнулась - отец сейчас как никогда напоминал мальчишку, готового защищать своих друзей. Она потерла лоб и негромко вздохнула.

\- Я пока не готова к подробным рассказам, потому что сама еще ничего толком не поняла. Честно говоря, со мной произошло что-то странное. 

В гостиной наступила тишина: три пары глаз так внимательно уставились на нее, что Роза почувствовала себя, как на экзамене. Зря она начала, теперь точно не отстанут.

\- В Асгарде появилась какая-то очень сильная волшебница, заворожила Тора и чуть не убила нас с Локи. Ее смертельное заклинание попало в камень Пространства и отрикошетило в меня. А потом я куда-то попала.

Она замолчала, пытаясь подобрать слова, потому что описать то, что было дальше, было не только сложно, но и очень тяжело. Роза не хотела переживать все это заново, но, поймав на себе встревоженный взгляд Гермионы, поняла, что придется рассказать хотя бы в двух словах, иначе родители просто не смогут уснуть. Хотя после ее рассказа они тоже вряд ли будут спать спокойно.

\- Я оказалась в пустоте, как ты, дядя Гарри, когда Волан-де-Морт пытался тебя убить. Только мой загробный мир состоял из сплошной темноты и… я увидела, как зародились камни Бесконечности. 

Было очень странно, что никто не начал задавать вопросы или перебивать ее. Все молчали и продолжали внимательно смотреть на Розу, а потому она сцепила руки в замок и вдохнула побольше воздуха.

\- Они окружили меня, слились в одно целое и попытались…

Она снова замолчала. Что они пытались, Роза не знала. Завладеть ею? Даровать безмерную силу? Убить?

\- В общем, они влетели в меня и что-то попытались сделать, я чуть с ума не сошла. А потом я оказалась здесь. 

\- Что они пытались с тобой сделать? - тихо спросил Гарри.

\- Не знаю, - с досадой ответила Роза. - Это все было очень странно, словно меня накачивали силой, которую я не в состоянии была выдержать. 

\- Но ты выдержала.

\- Я отказалась от нее.

Они молча посмотрели друг на друга. В ярко-зеленых глазах дяди таился какой-то немой вопрос, который он никак не решался задать вслух. Роза терпеливо ждала, когда же Гарри, наконец, произнесет его, но тут все испортил Рон, спросив, не пробовала ли она после этого колдовать.

\- Еще нет, - пожала она плечами. - Боишься, что я стала сквибом?

\- Скорее наоборот, - задумчиво пробормотал Гарри.

Роза замерла на месте, так и не дотянувшись до палочки. Так вот чего он опасался. Но она вовсе не чувствовала в себе каких-то явных перемен, тем более усиления собственного магического потенциала. Разве что организм стал как будто выносливее, но, возможно, все ужасы, которые пережила Роза, были частью какой-то масштабной иллюзии и не происходили с ней на самом деле.

\- Попробуй отбросить эту подушку, - предложил вдруг Гарри. - Без палочки, пожалуйста.

Гермиона с удивлением уставилась на него, словно задаваясь вопросом, не сошел ли тот с ума. Рон скептически хмыкнул, но счел за лучшее промолчать. Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, Роза протянула руку вперед и тихо произнесла:

\- Депульсо.

Ничего не произошло. Поймав на себе пристальный взгляд дяди, Роза вопросительно подняла брови:

\- Ты ожидал, что подушка взлетит и пробьет стену?

\- Нет, - тот, казалось, не оценил ее шутку. - Просто хотел проверить.

\- Что ж, раз мы выяснили, что с Розой все в порядке, - прервала их Гермиона, поднимаясь с дивана, - прочие обсуждения оставим на завтра. Всем нам необходимо хорошо отдохнуть после такого тяжелого вечера.

Роза с благодарностью посмотрела на мать. Конечно, ей сейчас очень была важна поддержка близких, но эти расспросы и странные предположения порядком ее вымотали. Не надо было никого звать, а теперь дядя Гарри наравне с родителями будет всю ночь строить догадки и теории, потому что Роза достаточно хорошо знала его, чтобы понять - он все еще не до конца уверен в том, что все в порядке.

Она успела нагнать его возле самого камина, когда тот уже зачерпнул Летучий порох из маленькой вазочки, стоявшей на полке рядом.

\- Дядя Гарри, - прошептала она, - а ты точно не можешь отыскать тот браслет, который я тогда потеряла? 

Он посмотрел на яркий огонь, пляшущий перед ним, и опустил голову.

\- Я попробую еще раз, - произнес он. - Но обещать ничего не могу. Тебе скорее Гермиона поможет, чем я.

Нахмурившись, Роза покосилась на родителей, которые тихо о чем-то спорили, стоя в дальнем конце комнаты.

\- Ты о чем?

На уставшем лице Гарри вдруг прорезалась улыбка.

\- Я и забыл, что ты не знаешь. Полумна по возвращении из Асгарда подала Гермионе отличную идею, а твоя мать всегда увлекалась сложными и необычными заданиями.

Он немного помолчал и перевел взгляд на Розу, которая нетерпеливо смотрела на него и разве что не подпрыгивала на месте.

\- Они с Хьюго придумали, как починить Радужный мост.


	16. Chapter 16

Рабочий кабинет Гермионы всегда был в идеальном порядке. И хотя маленькую Розу не поощряли, когда она периодически забредала туда и пыталась сложить из найденных в шкафах книг многоэтажный дом, похожий на Нору, она все равно успела за свою жизнь немало изучить эту комнату - начиная от светлых стен с развешанными на них цветными и черно-белыми колдографиями и заканчивая массивными полками с различными томами и множеством всяческих безделушек, расставленных в строго определенном порядке на высоком комоде, служащим одновременно еще и сейфом. 

Сейчас вечно отполированная до блеска темная столешница была завалена ворохами свитков, обрывками бумаги, ручками и испачканными в чернилах перьями, а также парой толстых энциклопедий, одна из которых, судя по названию, явно была маггловского происхождения. Довершением к этой композиции служила обычная школьная доска на деревянных ножках, скромно стоявшая позади стола и исписанная так, что на ней практически не осталось свободного места. 

Роза подошла ближе и попыталась разобрать формулы, но сбилась уже на третьей строчке, быстро потеряв нить беглых рассуждений в наползавших друг на друга цифрах и буквах. Когда Гермиона была чем-то увлечена, то начинала писать хуже Рона, вот и сейчас можно было лишь догадаться, что записи относились к восстановлению Радужного моста, но на большее у Розы просто не хватило предположений.

Дверь позади тихо скрипнула, и в кабинет важной поступью вошел черный кот. Оценив обстановку, он тут же направился к Розе и ткнулся мокрым носом в ее ноги, словно лично желая убедиться, чем таким важным она решила заняться, раз посмела бросить его одного в теплой кровати.

\- Теперь так и будешь ходить за мной? 

Локи не ответил, а Роза, подхватив его на руки и рассеянно поглаживая, обернулась к столу и хотела уже было просмотреть, что за книги использовала Гермиона для расчетов, как заметила на пороге сонного Хьюго. Штаны от пижамы были ему явно коротковаты, а густые волосы, стоявшие торчком, придавали брату еще более забавный вид.

\- Ты вообще спала? - он широко зевнул. - Времени всего ничего.

\- Хьюго, уже девять утра.

\- _Всего лишь_ девять утра. 

Он широко улыбнулся и кивнул на кота.

\- Этот меховой комок так скучал по тебе, что ближайшие несколько дней теперь точно не слезет с рук, можешь мне поверить.

Словно в подтверждение его слов Локи заурчал еще громче и вытянул переднюю лапу, словно попытался обнять Розу. Она ласково улыбнулась.

\- Верю. Он даже спал всю ночь под боком, точно боялся, что я опять исчезну. Кстати, я думала, ты на работе.

\- Взял на сегодня выходной, - зевнул он еще раз. - У меня была очень загруженная неделя, а тут, знаешь ли, еще и сестра вернулась из далеких миров.

\- Да что ты? - деланно удивилась Роза.

\- Ага. Так что придется ее развлекать целый день до прихода родителей. Скука смертная.

\- Если бы не Локи, тебе бы сейчас точно досталось, - шутливо пригрозила она.

\- Хвала Локи, - фыркнул Хьюго. - Пойдем завтракать, заодно расскажу, что мы тут надумали.

***

\- Рыжик, а как мама вообще решилась на это? Зачем ей восстанавливать путь в Асгард?

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Роза следила, как по кухне в безумном танце летали чашки и ложки. На столе сам собой нарезался хлеб, а на плите уже поджаривался ароматный бекон - Хьюго торжественно возвестил, что приготовит все сам, и теперь с ловкостью бабушки Молли размахивал волшебной палочкой, собирая завтрак на стол.

\- Хочет иметь к тебе доступ круглые сутки, - хохотнул он, отправляя тарелку с бутербродами на стол. - Не поверишь, но мама, кажется, смирилась с тем, что ты хочешь там остаться. Правда, она старается этого не показывать, но я же вижу.

Вот это новость так новость. Роза задумчиво подцепила вилкой кусочек слегка подгоревшей яичницы и вздрогнула, когда рядом с грохотом приземлился пузатый чайник, едва не расплескав содержимое. Хьюго не особенно утруждал себя аккуратностью в выполнении бытовых заклинаний - главное, как он считал, чтобы все было быстро.

\- И как скоро мы попадем в Асгард? - спросила она, когда тот, едва не сбив конфетницей вазочку с цветами, сел, наконец, за стол. - На основе ваших расчетов можно создать какой-то супермощный многоразовый портал, который и станет заменой Биврёсту? 

\- Не совсем. Мы поняли, как можно восстановить сам Радужный мост, это вообще оказалось делом нехитрым - между прочим, Локи и сам мог бы давно это сделать, - Хьюго покосился на сидевшего возле Розы кота и добавил: - Я имею в виду Локи, у которого нет лапок и хвоста, хотя от этого экземпляра тоже можно ожидать чего угодно. Так вот. Самая большая проблема не в том, чтобы починить мост, а в том, как до него теперь добраться.

Роза и сама это понимала, а потому лишь согласно кивнула, незаметно протягивая коту кусочек жареного бекона. 

\- Мама как знала, что надо просчитать все варианты, - покачал головой Хьюго. - А потому буквально вчера, прямо перед твоим возвращением, вывела формулу для заклинания, которое как раз бы позволило создать портал до самого Асгарда.

\- Тогда чего мы ждем? - возмутилась Роза. - Надо быстрее его делать и отправляться туда! 

Впервые она порадовалась тому, что Гермиона не доверяла Локи и придумала способ, как самостоятельно попасть в Асгард, и теперь ее буквально распирало от мысли, что они в паре шагов от этого. Однако Хьюго в ответ так задумчиво посмотрел на Розу, что она, несмотря на то, что была старше и выше его, внезапно почувствовала себя маленькой и ужасно глупой.

\- Даже если мы соберем всех волшебников Британии, нам не хватит магического потенциала для такого огромного заряда энергии, которого хватило бы на путешествие между мирами, - сказал он. - Мама даже полезла в маггловскую астрофизику, чтобы понять, где в наших расчетах ошибка. А ее нет, есть только огромная проблема в виде источника энергии, в нашем случае - магии.

Роза нахмурилась, усиленно перебирая в голове все возможные и невозможные способы найти подходящий источник силы. Надо же, Хьюго работал в Портальном управлении, а она до сих не поинтересовалась у него, как и на основе чего создаются эти самые порталы. Теперь ясно, почему туда брали не всех волшебников - помимо хороших оценок в дипломе следовало иметь немаленький магический потенциал, а он был высоким далеко не у каждого.

Локи ткнулся в ее ладонь, требуя еще чего-нибудь вкусного, и Роза, машинально потянувшись за еще одним кусочком бекона, вдруг обратила внимание на свои руки - еще вчера ладони были в небольших ссадинах и кровоподтеках, а сегодня не осталось и следа. Конечно, у мамы всегда были зелья на все случаи жизни, в том числе и настойка маринованных щупалец растопырника, которая как раз лечила подобные вещи, но все равно ее действие было не столь явным и быстрым, да Роза и не помнила, чтобы пользовалась ею. На мгновение в голову закралась ужасная мысль, от чего по коже побежали мурашки. 

\- Хьюго, - бесцветным голосом начала она, - а ты помнишь, из-за чего я на четвертом курсе сломала Джеймсу руку?

Он удивленно поднял брови и отложил вилку в сторону.

\- Что за странный вопрос?

\- Так ты помнишь?

Хьюго засопел и посмотрел в окно.

\- Это когда он рассказал всем, что ты целовалась со Скорпиусом, а потом твоя стихийная магия чуть не разнесла вдребезги гостиную Поттеров? 

У Розы отлегло от сердца. Значит, все в порядке, и она действительно вернулась в свой реальный мир - по крайней мере, вряд ли ненастоящий Хьюго знал бы о таких вещах. Но тогда почему так быстро восстановилась кожа на руках, раз все окружающее - не очередная иллюзия?

\- Точно, - ответила она. - Мне просто кое-что захотелось проверить.

\- Если ты сомневаешься, настоящий ли я, - проницательно усмехнулся Хьюго, - то могу в подтверждение вывалить целую кучу твоих секретов, начиная от стопки любовных романов под твоей кроватью и заканчивая…

\- Я поняла! - Роза вскинула руки в защитном жесте. - Можешь не продолжать - в мире есть только один настолько несносный и любопытный брат, и это ты. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - хмыкнул он в ответ.

***

Остаток дня Роза, отправив Хьюго досыпать свой законный выходной, провела в тщетной попытке изучить записи Гермионы и найти хоть какой-нибудь вариант для того, чтобы можно было создать портал. Все теории постоянно упирались в одну и ту же проблему нехватки энергии, а потому через несколько часов Роза с раздражением отложила книги в сторону и прикрыла глаза, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, однако мысли все равно продолжали бежать в заданном направлении.

Она уже несколько раз кричала имена Локи и Тора, но никто так и не появился. Розе не хотелось думать о самом худшем варианте, а потому она предпочла считать, что подобные способы действуют только в сказках и мифах, а никак не в реальной жизни. 

Открыв глаза и посмотрев на комод, уставленный всяческими статуэтками и безделушками, которые так любила Гермиона, Роза с удивлением заметила стоявшего среди них угловатого страшного человечка. Дедушка Артур подарил его маме на один из праздников, назвав «роботом» и с восторгом сообщив, что тот умеет ходить, прыгать и даже что-то говорить. Работал подарок на маггловских источниках энергии, называемых «батарейками», и маленькая Роза, когда никого не было поблизости, часто подставляла к комоду стул, взбиралась на него и нажимала на металлическом плече тугую кнопку, от которой робот тут же оживал и принимался судорожно маршировать взад-вперед.

Улыбаясь собственным воспоминаниям, она подошла и бережно погладила застывшую фигурку, а потом, словно на автомате, нажала знакомую кнопку. К ее удивлению батарейки еще работали - внутри робота что-то тихо зажужжало, и вот он с негромким урчанием сделал шаг вперед, поднимая и опуская руки, совсем как настоящий человек при ходьбе. Роза с большим вниманием следила за ним, ощущая помимо нахлынувшего чувства ностальгии какое-то возбуждение, всегда появлявшееся, когда в голову приходила очередная интересная мысль. Вот и теперь, наблюдая за точно выверенными движениями механических рук и ног, она все шире раскрывала глаза. Идея была самая что ни на есть бредовая, но обычно именно такие потом становились решением многих проблем, особенно когда проверенные теории никуда не годились. 

\- Хьюго!

Тот нашелся в гостиной, где сидел на диване и с интересом пролистывал «Магический вестник», на обложке которого летал незнакомый Розе игрок из какой-то новой английской команды по квиддичу.

\- Только не говори, что уже сделала портал и теперь прибежала сообщить об этом, - произнес он, откладывая журнал в сторону. - Я, конечно, давно проснулся, но решил не мешать твоим изысканиям - не доносятся взрывы из маминого кабинета, и ладно. А теперь ты влетаешь в комнату, точно сделала открытие века.

\- Как думаешь, - она плюхнулась рядом, - можно ли электрическую энергию магглов перевести в магический заряд?

\- Магия - это не энергия, - нахмурился Хьюго.

\- Еще какая энергия!

Они сердито уставились друг на друга, почти как в детстве, когда спорили, какой вкус окажется у зеленой конфетки Берти Боттс - яблок или соплей.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Хьюго. - И как ты планируешь это осуществить? 

\- Пока не знаю, - честно призналась Роза. - Может, поставить предполагаемый для создания портала предмет на какую-нибудь маггловскую электростанцию и шарахнуть по ней Портусом?

\- А потом предстать перед судом Министерства магии по слушанию дела об обесточивании всего Лондона, - рассмеялся Хьюго. - Ты, конечно, весьма умная волшебница, но далеко не во всех областях, так что даже не думай проворачивать нечто подобное. Вдруг произойдет огромный взрыв или еще что похуже - например, портал, если он все же образуется в ходе твоего безумного эксперимента, уведет тебя не пойми куда. Очень много вариантов, и почти все они с не самым благоприятным исходом.

\- Я смотрю, ты у нас просто профессор, - буркнула она в ответ, однако на ее лице все равно проступила легкая улыбка.

Конечно, эта идея была сыроватой, но Роза прямо-таки чувствовала, что решение где-то рядом, надо было просто хорошенько подумать. Или спросить у дедушки Артура - уж он-то, столько лет занимаясь изучением и усовершенствованием различных маггловских приборов, должен был разбираться в подобных вещах.

\- Слушай, - начала она, отходя к камину и беря с тарелки горсть Летучего пороха, - бабушка с дедушкой ведь дома?

\- Даже не думай, - проворчал Хьюго. - Скоро родители вернутся, а тебя опять дома не будет.

\- Я быстро!

Он попытался что-то крикнуть ей вдогонку, но Роза уже исчезла в вихре зеленого пламени. 

***

Стоило больших усилий отбиться от бабушки и ее знаменитых пирогов, которые, казалось, всегда имелись в запасе у Молли Уизли - пышные, румяные, с самыми разными начинками. Однако все равно ушло полчаса на то, чтобы ответить на все вопросы о жизни, работе, Локи и планах на будущее. 

\- Бабушка, - Роза уже несколько минут нетерпеливо водила ложечкой вокруг пустой чашки, - мне очень надо поговорить с дедом, давай я потом расскажу о том, какие цветы растут в садах Асгарда, ладно?

Та в ответ лишь добродушно махнула рукой и с трудом встала из-за стола. 

\- Но ты все равно пришлешь мне потом семена, - напутствовала она, уже выходя из кухни. - Уж больно хочется, чтобы и у нас всякие диковины росли.

\- Как будто у нас и так мало цветов, - вздохнул Артур, провожая ее взглядом и качая головой. - Что ни год, так новые растения в огороде. Тебе отец не рассказывал, как Молли этой весной купила по ошибке вместе фасоли семена ядовитой тентакулы? Этот куст мне чуть ноги не оторвал, хорошо при мне тогда оказалась волшебная палочка, и я вовремя обрубил ему ветки. 

Он тяжело вздохнул, а потом поправил очки и подлил себе еще чая.

\- Прости, к старости я стал несколько болтлив. Так о чем ты хотела поговорить, Роза?

Она тут же выпрямилась на стуле и принялась излагать свою теорию по поводу возможности преобразования огромного количества электрической энергии магглов в магический заряд. Артур внимательно ее слушал, задумчиво глядя в свою чашку, из которой поднимался ароматный парок. 

\- До сих пор иногда поражаюсь, что творится в такой хорошенькой головке, - произнес он, когда Роза наконец закончила и выжидающе посмотрела на него. - Честно говоря, мне бы на ум даже не пришла подобная идея.

От таких слов на Розу накатило уныние. Она так и знала, что придумала полную чушь, и теперь дедушка наверняка подбирает слова, чтобы помягче сказать об этом. Артур Уизли был самым тактичным человеком в их семье, и даже его критика редко кого могла обидеть.

\- Но что-то в этом есть.

Роза с удивлением посмотрела на него.

\- Правда?

\- Да, - кивнул тот. - Понимаешь, дело ведь не в том, сколько заложено магии в нас самих…

Он побарабанил пальцами по столу и снова вдохнул.

\- Конечно, это все глупые теории, но некоторые полагают, что магический потенциал волшебника - это не количество энергии, заложенной в нем от природы, а способность брать эту самую энергию извне - она ведь окружает нас повсюду. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - начала Роза, но тут же замолчала, потому что не совсем поняла его слова.

\- Я хочу сказать, что очень сильному волшебнику не составит труда сделать портал хоть до твоего Асгарда, хоть еще на пару миров дальше, потому что он с легкостью может воспользоваться нужным количеством магии, взяв ее, так сказать, из общего количества окружающей энергии.

Роза почувствовала, что у нее сейчас голова лопнет от подобной теории. Это настолько переворачивало привычную картину мира, что казалось полной чушью, но, тем не менее, сеяло зерно сомнения в представлениях о сущности магии как таковой.

\- Значит, мне всего лишь осталось найти этого сильного волшебника, - скептически подытожила она.

Артур сдержанно улыбнулся и налил уже четвертую по счету кружку чая.

\- Ну уж точно не пытаться отнять электричество у жителей Лондона, поскольку в случае неудачи можешь попасть не в Асгард, а в наш Визенгамот. 

И он туда же. Как будто нельзя было придумать новую шутку.

\- Что ж, спасибо, - вздохнула она, вставая и целуя дедушку в морщинистую щеку. - Мне теперь размышлений на несколько дней вперед хватит.

\- Обращайся, - усмехнулся он. - И возьми с собой хотя бы один пирог, а то Молли обидится. Она как чувствовала, что кто-нибудь заглянет - полдня толклась на кухне.

\- Конечно, - раздался добродушно-ворчливый голос бабушки, которая словно только и ждала, когда можно будет вернуться. - При всей моей любви к твоей матери, Роза, я просто уверена, что пирогами она вас балует нечасто.

Решительно взмахнув волшебной палочкой, Молли упаковала два увесистых пирога в хрусткий пергамент и перевязала сверху тонкой бечевкой. Роза покорно следила за ее движениями, не решаясь сказать, что выпечка в их доме чаще всего была из соседней пекарни - бабушку бы от такой информации точно хватил удар. 

\- Как там Хьюго? - спросил та, опуская пироги на стол и принимаясь складывать в картонную коробку хрустящее печенье с корицей.

\- Хорошо. Бабушка, не надо нам столько накладывать!

\- Конечно, надо, - отрезала она. - Ты себя вообще видела в зеркало? Такое чувство, что в этом вашем Асгарде совсем не кормили. Небось и Хьюго такой же - я, кстати, давно его не видела. Они там с Оливией еще не собрались пожениться?

\- Нет.

Роза быстро подхватила пироги, крепко обняла Молли и начала пятиться к камину.

\- Мне пора, спасибо за чай.

\- А печенье? - угрожающе напомнила она, перемещая увесистую коробку прямо на самый верх шуршащих свертков. - И передай родителям, что мы ждем вас всех на обед в следующую субботу. 

Роза пропыхтела что-то вроде «хорошо» и крепко вцепилась в гостинцы, пытаясь удержать их в руках и не растерять по дороге домой, что было весьма сложным делом, поскольку взвившаяся в воздух зола то и дело норовила залезть в нос и уши.

Очевидно, перемещение по каминной сети даже с небольшими грузами давало небольшие побочные эффекты, потому что в гостиную собственного дома ее выкинуло с такой силой, что она, не удержавшись, упала прямо на ковер. Правая рука уперлась во что-то мягкое и шуршащее, и Роза с досадой поняла, что как минимум один из пирогов она точно испортила. Она подняла голову и практически уткнулась носом в кожаные черные сапоги, стоявшие прямо перед ней.

Очень знакомые черные сапоги.


	17. Chapter 17

В голове едва мелькнуло предположение о личности владельца этих самых сапог, а сильные руки уже подхватили ее, точно пушинку, и бережно поставили на ноги. Зеленые глаза гостя пристально оглядели Розу с головы до ног, а тонкие губы тронула легкая усмешка. Он протянул руку и заботливо провел пальцами по ее щеке.

\- Выглядишь как свартальвхеймовский кузнец, - пробормотал Локи, стирая черный пепел с ее лица. - Такая же чумазая и лохматая. И такая же живучая.

Роза бросилась вперед и так крепко обняла его, что Локи даже слегка пошатнулся. С жадностью прижимаясь к нему и вслушиваясь, как ровно и ритмично бьется его сердце, она поняла, что теперь абсолютно и безмерно счастлива. Даже если Локи сказал бы сейчас, что он потерял Тора, Асгард, всю свою магию и вынужден теперь скрываться, ей было бы все равно. Главное, что он рядом. Живой, насмешливый и терпко пахнущий морозом. 

Наверное, они простояли так год, а может, чуть больше, пока тишину не нарушил тихий голос Локи:

\- Я тоже рад видеть тебя живой и невредимой, Роза Уизли.

Она уже открыла было рот, чтобы задать тысячу вопросов обо всем, что произошло, как в дверях гостиной показался Хьюго:

\- Не хотелось бы нарушать вашу идиллию, но родители уже во дворе. Так что советую привести себя в порядок. Роза, это я тебе говорю.

Она с досадой бросила взгляд в окно - к дому с трансгрессионной площадки направлялись Рон и Гермиона, на ходу обсуждая незаконченные за день рабочие дела. Направив на себя волшебную палочку и поспешно пробормотав «Экскуро», Роза перевела взгляд на Локи, который, несмотря на свою величественность в любое время суток, тоже выглядел сейчас слегка не в форме - спутанные черные волосы, порванный в нескольких местах плащ и пара глубоких царапин на лице. Вид, прямо скажем, не для встречи с ее родителями, которые и так будут не в восторге от его персоны. 

В прихожей уже послышались голоса, причем, судя по громкому тону матери, они с отцом явно о чем-то спорили. 

\- Я вовсе не считаю, что гоблины злоупотребляют своими правами, - Гермиона вошла в гостиную, на ходу расстегивая пиджак, - но иногда мне бы хотелось…

Она резко замолчала, уставившись на живописную группу, картинно застывшую возле камина. Пальцы дернулись и замерли на последней пуговице.

\- Добрый вечер, - произнес Локи, так и не убрав руку с талии Розы. - Как любят говорить у вас в Лондоне, прекрасная погода, не правда ли?

***

У Розы было стойкое ощущение дежавю, словно она снова попала в тот самый скверный день, когда Локи и Гермиона чуть не поубивали друг друга столовыми приборами, а сама она узнала печальную истину о различиях между асгардцами и обычными людьми. Правда, в этот раз не было негласной поддержки в виде дяди Гарри и тети Полумны - только ее семья и Локи. И огромное напряжение, повисшее над кухонным столом. Роза покосилась на Гермиону, которая даже молчала с негодованием. Если мама и стала терпимее относиться к мысли, что ее дочь все-таки выберет жизнь в Асгарде, то после того, как они с Роном обнаружили плачущую Розу на заднем дворе собственного дома, ее отношение к этой ситуации снова поменялось. Причем не в лучшую для Локи сторону. 

Хьюго, делая вид, что всю жизнь ужинал в такой дружеской обстановке, деловито наложил себе салат и протянул миску Рону:

\- Пап?

Тот нервно кашлянул и встрепенулся, неловко перехватывая салатницу. 

\- Как там Асгард? - спросил он, стараясь хоть чем-то заполнить гнетущую тишину. - После такого внезапного возвращения Розы мы подумали, что в вашем мире опять началась война.

\- Как началась, так и закончилась, - голосом Локи можно было замораживать тающие в Арктике льды.

Он явно не хотел говорить на эту тему, и у Розы опять закрались смутные опасения по поводу того, что же могло произойти. Если Локи убил Амору, что вполне было в его духе, плюсов в карму ему это не прибавит, по крайней мере, не в семье Уизли.

\- Как у вас все просто, - ядовито заметила Гермиона, откладывая в сторону вилку и в упор глядя на него. - Знаете, я давно хотела сказать, что мне категорически не нравятся все эти происшествия и катастрофы в Асгарде, возникающие просто с завидной регулярностью. Как я могу доверить вам Розу, если она только за последнюю неделю два раза чуть не погибла!

\- Как я понял, ее просто вытолкнуло обратно в Мидгард, так что давайте не будем преувеличивать. 

Звон от стакана, грохнувшего об стол, еще несколько секунд стоял у всех в ушах. Роза застыла. Ну вот, сейчас ему расскажут, где она еще побывала перед тем, как окончательно вернуться домой. 

\- Кстати, мама и Хьюго придумали, как починить Радужный мост, - она повернулась к Локи и постаралась улыбнуться, хотя вышло весьма натянуто. - Правда, у нас появилась проблема по поводу того, как попасть в Асгард, но я даже почти нашла решение. А тут и ты так удачно появился.

Конечно, Роза все расскажет ему о встрече с камнями, но потом. Возможно, через пару дней. Или пару лет - как настроение будет. Главное, перевести сейчас разговор с опасной темы на что-нибудь более интересное. Сейчас мама наверняка поинтересуется, что же она такого придумала, а Роза с удовольствием обсудит необычную теорию, которую ей только что довелось услышать от дедушки.

\- Роза переместилась не в Мидгард, - мрачно произнесла Гермиона, мгновенно разрушая все ее ожидания, - а Мерлин знает куда. 

Роза почувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Локи и предпочла с удвоенным интересом уставиться на узор в своей тарелке. Он был очень красивым, состоящим из переплетения тонких веточек, сходящихся на крупной монограмме - этот сервиз принадлежал еще прабабушке по материнской линии и…

\- Роза?

Очень интересный узор, так бы и смотрела на него весь вечер, пока все бы не разошлись по своим делам. Но, кажется, сегодня всё было против нее. Острый холод слева от Розы не предвещал ничего хорошего, однако она не собиралась сдаваться так быстро.

\- Я тут подумала, - невинно начала она, избегая смотреть на Локи и поворачиваясь к Гермионе, - а вдруг я и правда переместилась сразу сюда? А то, что я вам рассказала, было просто видениями, пока я лежала без сознания? Я же не могла самостоятельно путешествовать между мирами.

\- Так себе теория, - не сдалась мама. - А твои руки? Исцелились сами по себе? 

Значит, тоже заметила. Ничего от нее не скроешь.

\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что вообще происходит? - не выдержал Локи. - Роза, ты была где-то еще? 

\- Да так, знаешь…

\- Она попала в какое-то место, где видела зарождение камней Бесконечности, - выпалил Хьюго, порядком уставший от всех этих недомолвок и намеков. - Они взорвались и попытались что-то с ней сделать, а потом Роза оказалась прямо возле нашего дома.

В оглушающей тишине было слышно, как на втором этаже что-то упало и покатилось - очевидно, Локи-кот нашел себе новую игрушку среди статуэток на комоде. Рон покосился на потолок и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Камни Бесконечности? Что они пытались с тобой сделать?

Очень не хотелось рассказывать ему о том, что тогда произошло. Возможно, потому, что Роза не хотела вспоминать все это заново. Но скорее всего по той причине, что Локи мог знать о каких-то последствиях от подобных встреч, а она вовсе не была готова к этой информации. Роза все еще с беспокойством думала о своих ладонях, которые зажили куда быстрее, чем следовало бы, а потому опасалась, что с ней могло быть что-то не то. Иногда неведение лучше правды.

\- Локи, я сама не знаю, что тогда произошло.

\- Тогда покажи.

Она с удивлением посмотрела на его руки, которые он протянул к ее лицу. 

\- Ты же не хочешь опять копаться в моих воспоминаниях?

\- Только если ты позволишь.

Голос у Локи был тихий, низкий. Роза опустила глаза, чувствуя, что вот-вот сдастся и согласится. Он редко позволял себе снизойти до уступок и прекрасно знал, как это действует на нее, заставляя поддаваться на почти неприкрытые провокации. 

\- Хорошо, - прошептала она, отмахиваясь от мысли, что для родителей и Хьюго это будет, возможно, не самым приятным зрелищем.

Холодные пальцы сдавили виски, и вот Роза уже с огромной скоростью падает куда-то во тьму, где через пару мгновений блеснет яркая вспышка, разделяющаяся на шесть разноцветных потоков, из которых вот-вот образуются камни Бесконечности.

_Желтый. Зеленый. Красный. Оранжевый. Голубой. Фиолетовый._

_Мерцающий круг. Юркий патронус. Щелчки от слияния камней. Огромный шестиугольник. Удар лучей. Дикая боль и миллионы воспоминаний-картинок._

_Огромная сила, соизмеримая разве что с самой бесконечностью._

_«Я не хочу. Мне ничего этого не нужно. Отпустите меня, пожалуйста.»_

_Угасание миров. Затихание голосов в голове. Медленное облегчение._

_Зеленый газон и родные стены дома._

\- Что это вообще сейчас было?

Ошеломленный голос Гермионы доносился словно издалека, но Роза уже понемногу начинала приходить в себя, откинувшись на спинку стула и поправляя съехавшие набок очки. Что ж, оказалось не так ужасно, как она предполагала, словно Локи на этот раз оттянул большую часть эмоций на себя. Его и без того бледное лицо слегка посерело, но он лишь нервно потер лоб и глухо ответил:

\- Вы называете это легилименцией, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли. 

Поднявшись из-за стола, Локи в задумчивости прошелся по кухне, не обращая внимания на Гермиону, которая пыталась буквально-таки прожечь его недовольным взглядом. Резко развернувшись, он встал прямо перед Розой.

\- Это все очень странно. Я должен показать тебя целительницам в Асгарде.

\- Ну уж нет, - фыркнула Гермиона. - У вас там не пойми что творится, я не хочу опять рисковать своей дочерью.

\- Нашей дочерью, - поправил ее Рон.

\- А вы не хотите узнать, почему у нее ускорилась регенерация? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Локи. 

Гермиона осеклась и часто заморгала. Несмотря на неприятный вопрос, Роза нервно хихикнула, понимая, что мама тоже легко поддавалась на провокации Локи. Значит, у них это семейное.

\- И могу вас уверить, что Асгарду теперь точно ничего не угрожает, - добавил он. - Амора побеждена, а других врагов в ближайшее время не предвидится, я обещаю. Кстати, можете отправиться с нами - вы ведь, кажется, хотели починить Радужный мост? Так он будет в полном вашем распоряжении. Каких еще условий вам не хватает для полного счастья?

Говоря все это, Локи дошел до ее стула и теперь возвышался над Гермионой, снисходительно глядя на нее сверху вниз. Она порывисто встала, но все равно едва ли доставала ему до плеча.

\- Вы… - начала она, сердито глядя на него, - вы просто невыносимый человек!

Громко топая, она вышла из кухни. Локи проводил ее насмешливым взглядом и повернулся к Хьюго и Розе:

\- И когда ваша мать запомнит, что я бог?

***

Конечно, Гермиона согласилась отправиться снова в Асгард, о чем она торжественно объявила на следующий день за завтраком, ссылаясь на то, что ее весьма беспокоит состояние Розы. Рон, просматривая «Ежедневный пророк» намекнул было о том, что в больнице Святого Мунго работают целители не хуже, но та предпочла пропустить его замечание мимо ушей. Роза догадывалась, в чем тут дело, но сочла за лучшее промолчать. 

Почти всю ночь Гермиона провела в своем кабинете, проверяя и перепроверяя свои расчеты - Роза заметила горевший свет, выбивающийся из-под двери, когда ходила на кухню за водой. Кажется, мама всерьез решила доказать Локи силу мидгардской магии, починив этот несчастный мост одним мановением волшебной палочки.

\- Кстати, - прервала Гермиона ее мысли, отправляя на стол тарелку с поджаренными тостами. - Что это ты там вчера говорила насчет способа попасть в Асгард самостоятельно? 

\- Это были просто теории, - отмахнулась Роза. - Честно говоря, для осуществления моей затеи понадобился бы очень-очень могущественный волшебник, а в наше время таких уже не осталось. По крайней мере, они до сих пор не заявляли о себе в открытую.

\- Хорошо бы они и дальше этого не делали, - буркнул Рон. - Нам Волан-де-Морта на всю жизнь хватило с его заявлениями. 

Роза усмехнулась и перевела взгляд на маму, которая пыталась одновременно намазать маслом тост и заглянуть через плечо Рона в попытке быстро ознакомиться с последними новостями. Отец привычно сдвинул газету в ее сторону, бегло просматривая спортивную колонку на соседней странице, и Роза внезапно осознала, до чего они замечательная пара. Несмотря на мамину вспыльчивость и раздражительность последние лет пятнадцать и папино излишнее добродушие, они очень хорошо дополняли друг друга. 

Она улыбнулась, ловя себя на мысли, что пытается представить на их месте себя и Локи. Правда, вряд ли они будут читать газеты - Локи по утрам вообще интересует несколько другое. Она слегка покраснела и вздрогнула, поскольку только сейчас услышала голос Гермионы.

\- Роза, ты меня слышишь? Я спрашиваю, ты сегодня планировала зайти на работу или нет?

Вообще-то была суббота, да и для всех клиентов она все еще была в командировке, однако следовало хотя было разобрать скопившуюся почту, а заодно отправить сову мисс Квирк с извинениями за задержку и вопросами, как проходят ее самостоятельные аутотренинги. Роза как чувствовала, что мама передумает насчет Асгарда, а потому вчера уговорила Локи, чтобы тот подождал денек и вернулся за ними этим вечером. Впереди был целый день, который стоило бы занять хоть чем-нибудь полезным.

\- Я просто хотела сказать, что ты могла бы заглянуть по дороге к Полумне - у нее сегодня только до обеда консультации. Она на днях спрашивала, нет ли от тебя вестей, хотя, думаю, Гарри уже успел сообщить ей, что ты вернулась.

Роза поморщилась, коря себя, что абсолютно забыла про крестную. Хотя с таким количеством бурных событий, приходящихся на одну неделю, не то, что про родственников, а и про собственный возраст забудешь.

***

К удивлению Розы, на столе лежало всего десять писем - совы приносили их в форточку, предусмотрительно оставленную приоткрытой. Забравшись с ногами на мягкий диван, она быстро перебрала конверты, откладывая в левую сторону нужные и отправляя в мусорную корзину, стоявшую справа, разноцветные рекламные буклеты, на которых прыгали маленькие человечки, беззвучно тряся флаконами с чудо-шампунем «для идеальных локонов» и демонстрируя последнюю коллекцию красивых туфелек из модного магазина «Под каблуком».

Локоны у Розы и так были лучше некуда - ни одно Выпрямляющее заклинание для волос не действовало, а туфли на шпильках в последнее время были не самой подходящей обувью - в таких не убежишь от злых волшебниц, да и по соседним мирам не погуляешь. Последнее письмо было от мисс Квирк, давней клиентки, которая надеялась на скорое возвращение Розы и с огромным восторгом рассказывала, что стала реже болеть, больше верить в себя и даже решилась впервые со школьных времен пролететь на метле. Уползающие вверх строчки письма свидетельствовали о явно приподнятом настроении маленькой и толстенькой мисс Квирк.

Роза с улыбкой прочитала ее послание и коротко вздохнула. Оглядывая свой крошечный, но уютный кабинет, она вдруг поняла, как соскучилась по работе. Хорошо было бы снова вернуться к привычным консультациям и наблюдать, как люди меняются сами и начинают менять свою жизнь к лучшему, но теперь всегда было одно «но». И это «но» имело собственные планы на Розу и ее будущее. А она была почти не против.

Время до обеда пролетело незаметно, а потому в больницу Святого Мунго Роза едва не опоздала - тетя Полумна уже стояла в коридоре и собиралась запирать кабинет.

\- О, - ее огромные глаза, казалось, потеплели при виде бегущей к ней со всех ног крестницы. - А я думала тебе сову прислать сегодня. Гарри сказал, что ты вернулась, правда, у него при этом был очень странный голос. Как ты?

\- Ох, - Роза обняла Полумну, едва не сбив ее с ног. - У меня куча, просто куча новостей для тебя, а еще привет от Хогуна!

Про привет она, конечно, сочинила, потому что когда Роза виделась с ним в последний раз, никто и не думал, как скоро и при каких обстоятельствах она покинет Асгард. Полумна сдержанно улыбнулась и пропустила ее в кабинет, взмахивая с порога палочкой, чтобы подогреть чайник.

\- Значит, у тебя сегодня радостное настроение?

Роза задумалась, пытаясь прислушаться к себе. С одной стороны, она действительно была рада сегодняшнему дню, но помимо этого в ней была еще целая масса самых разнообразных эмоций.

\- Радостное, - кивнула она. - А еще слегка волнительное, очень счастливое, чуточку тревожное и немножко мечтательное.

Тонкая рука Полумны застыла над мешочками с разными видами чая и трав.

\- Не слишком ли много на одного человека?

\- В самый раз, - убедительно отозвалась Роза. - Я сейчас как начну рассказывать, ты сама поймешь, что для моего настроения придется заварить почти все твои чаи.

Сидя в кабинете тети Полумны и глядя на привычные стены, расписанные знакомыми с детства яркими павлинами и огромными деревьями, Роза почувствовала какой-то эмоциональный подъем. Ей отчего-то ужасно не терпелось поделиться с крестной своими приключениями, понаблюдать, как она будет удивляться и ужасаться тому, что происходило в Асгарде и вне его, а под конец услышать какую-нибудь мудрую мысль, которых у Полумны всегда был огромный запас.

Подхватив подлетевшую горячую чашку, пахнущую на этот раз корицей, апельсином и чем-то терпким, похожим на запах можжевельника, Роза откинулась назад и принялась следить, как пар, поднимаясь вверх, закручивается в причудливые фигурки, тут же тающие в воздухе.

Полумна села рядом и облокотилась о спинку дивана, в то время как маленькая ложка с тихим звоном помешивала ее чай, чтобы тот быстрее остыл.

\- Я вся внимание. 

Роза подобралась и, отпив для поддержки глоток пряного чая, начала:

\- Попробуй угадать с трех попыток, что произошло после того, как ты покинула Асгард.


	18. Chapter 18

Разговоры затянулись почти до самого вечера. Роза все говорила и говорила, то и дело вспоминая очередную упущенную деталь и перебивая сама себя, чтобы дополнить предыдущий рассказ. Слова лились потоками, а потому она была очень благодарна Полумне за терпеливое молчание.

\- И тут я вылетаю из камина, роняю все пироги и падаю прямо к ногам - угадай, кого? 

Полумна не успела ответить - нечто серебристое разрезало воздух между ними и сформировалось в небольшого терьера.

\- Роза, где ты ходишь? - пролаял патронус голосом Рона. - Возвращайся быстрее, потому что еще немного, и твоя мать вызовет на дуэль одного асгардского бога, а я только в прошлом году отремонтировал гостиную и не собираюсь делать это заново!

\- Думаю, я уже догадалась, кого ты встретила дальше, - улыбнулась Полумна. 

\- Локи хочет показать меня целителям в Асгарде, - пропыхтела Роза, пытаясь на ходу влезть в сброшенные ранее кроссовки и закинуть на плечо рюкзак. - Я бы с радостью взяла тебя с собой, но, чувствую, у нас там сейчас и так будет веселье.

\- О нет, все в порядке. Просто передай Хогуну, что у меня все хорошо, и камелия уже зацвела.

Роза почти сконцентрировалась на образе дома, но, услышав последние слова, помотала головой и решила уточнить:

\- Камелия зацвела? Это такой шифр, да? 

В ответ Полумна призвала палочкой небольшой цветочный горшок, в котором рос маленький кустик с темно-зелеными листьями. На коротком плотном стебле покачивался невероятно красивый белый цветок, похожий на плоскую розу с идеально симметричными лепестками, такими нежными, что до них было страшно дотронуться - того и гляди завянут.

Лицо Полумны озарила счастливая улыбка, и Розе осталось лишь понимающе кивнуть - наверняка это подарок Хогуна, несомненно символизирующий верность, любовь или еще что-нибудь в подобном роде. С таким отношением к жизни эти двое просто идеально подходили друг другу. 

\- Хорошо, я обязательно передам. А теперь мне и впрямь пора, извини.

\- Рада была тебя увидеть, - отозвалась Полумна. - Будешь в Мидгарде - заглядывай. 

Это прозвучало так странно, словно Роза не собиралась в ближайшее время возвращаться из Асгарда, но на уточнения уже не было времени, а потому она лишь помахала рукой и скрылась в трансгрессионном потоке.

Летние сумерки только начали сгущаться, окрашивая небо оранжевыми и сиреневыми полосами, а на первом этаже дома Уизли уже горел свет. Едва не упав от резкого перемещения, Роза бросилась к крыльцу, поправляя по дороге съехавший с плеча рюкзак и гадая, из-за чего на этот раз могли поспорить мама и Локи. Однако едва она хлопнула дверью, как громкие голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной, тут же стихли.

В коридор выглянул Хьюго и с облегчением вздохнул:

\- Ну наконец-то! Ты где застряла?

\- У тети Полумны, - проворчала она. - Что у вас там происходит?

\- Обычный обмен любезностями. Папа не выдержал и ушел на кухню. Просил позвать, когда ты вернешься.

Локи царственно восседал в кресле возле незажженного камина и развлекался тем, что подкидывал вверх и тут же ловил небольшую круглую фигурку совы, явно позаимствованную из очередной коллекции статуэток, расставленных практически по всему дому. Вид у него был откровенно скучающим, словно не он только что спорил на весь дом.

В дальнем конце комнаты стояла Гермиона, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что всего лишь ищет книгу для чтения, а не собирается запустить в Локи каким-нибудь непростительным заклинанием.

\- Наконец-то, - он быстро поднялся и, сунув неуловимым движением в карман сову, направился к Розе. - Мы уж хотели было отправляться без тебя.

\- Ну и отправились бы, - не осталась в долгу Роза. - А я бы провела хоть один вечер в тишине и спокойствии.

\- Не дождешься.

В гостиную вернулись Рон и Хьюго. Гермиона, наконец, прекратила переставлять рывками книги на полках и подошла к ним.

\- Мы узнаем, что с нашей дочерью, и вернемся домой. Вместе с Розой, - добавила она, с подозрением глядя на Локи, словно продолжая прерванный спор.

Он лишь коротко вздохнул, придав своему лицу самое невинное выражение, и протянул руку, точно соглашаясь с ее условием. Роза удивленно переглянулась с Хьюго, но промолчала и вместе со всеми послушно коснулась холодной ладони. Локи дотронулся до камня на шее и, когда пространственный поток начал с силой закручиваться вокруг них, стирая границы между двумя мирами, ехидно произнес:

\- Я подумаю над вашим предложением, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли.

***

Время в Асгарде несколько отличалось от мидгарского, а потому весь город был уже накрыт звездной темнотой. Теплый густой воздух пряно пах вечноцветущими садами, окружавшими дворец с северо-восточной стороны и разливавшими свои яркие ароматы в любое время дня и ночи.

Проходя по широким коридорам, Роза поймала себя на мысли, что вечная позолота, покрывавшая каждый дюйм окружающего пространства, уже не казалась ей слишком вычурной. Возможно, дело было в легком волнении, которое не покидало ее с тех пор, как Локи настоял на осмотре целителей, а может, еще и потому, что Роза постепенно привыкала к Асгарду, находя его чуть более уютным, чем он казался в начале. Еще бы родители изменили свое отношение к этому миру, и было бы совсем замечательно. Но пока Гермиона, шагавшая рядом, была слишком погружена в собственные мысли, чтобы обратить внимание на что-либо еще. Рон шел впереди вместе с Локи и о чем-то тихо с ним разговаривал, что заставляло Хьюго и Розу то и дело обмениваться настороженными взглядами. 

Сванвейг встретила их с тем же недовольным выражением лица, словно за все время у нее так и не случилось ничего радостного. Она молча поклонилась Локи и кивнула всем остальным, отходя к уже знакомому магическому столу - Горнилу душ. 

\- Выглядит не очень презентабельно, - шепнул Хьюго сестре, придерживая ее за локоть. - Ты уверена, что эта штука лучше диагност-целителей в Мунго? 

\- Лучше, - отозвалась она, снова ощущая легкое покалывание в пальцах. - Другое дело, хочу ли я знать, что она обнаружит, вот в чем вопрос.

Поймав на себе встревоженный взгляд Гермионы, Роза ободряюще ей улыбнулась и направилась к столу, чувствуя себя как осужденный, идущий на эшафот. И что она так разнервничалась? Столько лет изучения психологии и психосоматики в частности, чтобы из-за какого-то обычного осмотра трястись, как перед выпускными экзаменами. Да что там, даже накануне сдачи ЖАБА Роза была более уверенной и спокойной, чем сейчас. 

Старательно проговаривая про себя основной закон трансфигурации Гэмпа, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и прогнать тревожные мысли, она забралась на стол, послушно легла и закрыла глаза. Вот сейчас суровая целительница опять поколдует над ее аурой или как там называется этот призрачный силуэт энергетического поля, и все узнают, что с Розой все в порядке. Такая же, как и была. А руки быстро зажили - ну что ж, у волшебников все заживает быстрее. Правда, не с такой скоростью, ну да Роза всегда несколько отличалась от всех прочих, даже стихийную магию не растеряла после раннего детства. 

\- Ну что там? - почти одновременно спросили Локи и Гермиона.

Роза еще сильнее зажмурилась, чувствуя, как невидимые руки словно наполняют ее то теплом, то легкой прохладой, заставляя сердце биться чаще и громче. Ощущение было необычным, но не доставляло никакого дискомфорта.

\- Магический потенциал на прежнем уровне, - произнесла, наконец, Сванвейг. - Как и выносливость к чужеродным видам магии. Однако есть небольшие изменения в организме.

\- Насколько небольшие? - напряженно поинтересовался Локи.

\- Это лечится? - голос Гермионы упал почти до шепота. 

Роза услышала тихий смешок и потому даже рискнула открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться - он принадлежал неулыбчивой Сванвейг. Та нависала над ней, раскинув длинные руки в стороны и удерживая кончиками пальцев эфирный силуэт, горящий в приглушенном свете комнаты ярким пламенем. На ее лице играла кривая усмешка. 

\- Это не лечится, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли. 

Слева послышалось сердитое сопение Локи, и Роза не смогла сдержать улыбку - как же, маме ответили, а ему нет. Непорядок.

\- Изменения не очень большие, - Сванвейг словно почувствовала раздражение Локи и склонила голову. - Но достаточные, чтобы Роза Уизли перестала считаться обычным человеком.

\- Да вы скажете, наконец, что с ней, или так и будете говорить намеками и загадками? - не выдержал Рон. - У нас с женой, знаете ли, не настолько крепкие нервы, чтобы выдерживать ваши театральные паузы!

Она сердито поджала губы и резким взмахом руки убрала все образы из воздуха, отчего Роза почувствовала, как внутри нее будто лопнул воздушный шарик. Кажется, Сванвейг сегодня была явно не в духе.

\- Организм вашей дочери подвергся очень сильному воздействию древней магии, вследствие чего повысилась регенерация тканей - ненамного, всего лишь ускорилось заживление небольших повреждений. А еще увеличилась продолжительность жизни, - она бесстрастно взглянула на Локи, который не сводил с нее жадного взгляда, ловя каждое сказанное слово.

\- И сколько Роза теперь проживет?

\- Я не провидица, ваше величество, а потому не могу дать вам конкретный ответ на этот вопрос. Но если убрать влияние различных внешних факторов, то мисс Уизли вполне может прожить около четырех тысяч лет. Плюс-минус пару столетий, но точнее утверждать не берусь. 

\- Мерлин великий, - пробормотала Гермиона и растерянно посмотрела на Рона. 

\- Кажется, нам больше не придется тратиться на ее медицинскую страховку, - неуклюже пошутил тот, прижимая ее к себе и заботливо гладя по волосам. - Брось, Гермиона, все не так уж плохо, как тебе кажется.

Роза осторожно села на столе и невидящими глазами уставилась на каменный пол, пытаясь придти в себя после такого ошеломительного заключения и хоть как-то принять тот факт, что она все-таки обрела долголетие, пусть и не совсем по плану Локи. Или он все-таки что-то знал?

Она подняла глаза и с испытующе посмотрела на него. Локи стоял совсем рядом. На его лице была смесь потрясения, легкого неверия и дикого ликования от услышанного. Он протянул было руку, но так и застыл, словно не решаясь коснуться Розы.

\- Кажется, я теперь точно никуда от тебя не денусь, - пробормотала она, не отводя от Локи взгляда и пытаясь понять, о чем он сейчас думает.

\- У тебя бы все равно ничего не вышло, - усмехнулся он. - Ты слишком необычная и интересная, Роза Уизли, чтобы я позволил себе упустить такое сокровище.

\- Вообще-то мы все еще здесь, - заметила Гермиона, отступая от Рона и комкая в руке носовой платок. - И все слышим. 

Локи выглянул из-за Розы и невинное выражение его лица вдруг сменилось озорной улыбкой.

\- Раз уж вы так удачно здесь все собрались, - начал он, обходя стол и вставая перед Роном и Гермионой, - то позвольте в столь замечательный вечер просить руки вашей дочери.

От этих слов Роза так резко обернулась, что едва не свалилась со стола. Рон тоже выглядел потрясенным и, казалось, не знал, куда деть свои руки, которые вдруг стали ему ужасно мешать. Гермиона же беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот, словно не могла выбрать подходящие слова для того, чтобы выразить все, что она думала по поводу такой наглости. И лишь Хьюго широко улыбался, переводя взгляд с сестры на родителей и обратно. Он один находил все происходящее забавной сценой и жалел лишь о том, что не прихватил с собой колдокамеру, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент, поскольку выражение лиц всех присутствующих было просто бесценным. 

Гермиона, наконец, пришла в себя и, сузив глаза, произнесла:

\- Просите.

\- Что? - не понял Локи.

\- Вы только что сказали позволить вам просить руки нашей дочери. Ну так просите.

Она скрестила руки на груди и немигающим взглядом уставилась на него. Роза не знала, плакать ей или смеяться. С одной стороны, она точно не ожидала в этот вечер услышать предложение руки и сердца, с другой - было забавно наблюдать за Локи, которого поставили в такую неловкую ситуацию. Осторожно спустившись со стола, Роза отошла в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, как он поступит дальше.

Локи почти с минуту пристально смотрел на Гермиону, а затем, откинув голову назад, многозначительно усмехнулся и обратился к Рону.

\- Мистер Уизли, прошу оказать мне честь стать мужем вашей дочери. 

\- Хм, - отозвался Рон, засунув руки в карманы штанов и начиная сосредоточенно изучать комнату, словно впервые ее увидел. 

Гермиона открыла было рот, но Локи ее опередил:

\- Миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, при всем моем уважении к вам, решать должен глава семейства, а вы всего лишь глава магической Великобритании.

При этих словах Хьюго не удержался и закашлялся, пытаясь замаскировать приступ смеха. 

Роза во все глаза смотрела на отца, не зная, какому его решению она обрадуется больше. Все свалилось, как ком на голову, и теперь очень сложно было разобраться в собственных мыслях. Она очень любила Локи. Но столь быстрое предложение сразу после того, что он узнал о ней, немного беспокоило. Наверное, она просто накручивала себя, но все же никак не могла отделаться от сомнения, что Локи не захотел бы сделать ее своей женой, останься она обычным человеком.

\- Не вижу препятствий, - ответил вдруг Рон и протянул Локи ладонь для крепкого рукопожатия.

\- Что? - прорезал тишину пораженный голос Гермионы, - Рон!

\- Как справедливо заметил мой будущий зять, - хмыкнул он, поворачиваясь к ней, - глава семейства все-таки я. И я абсолютно не против таких родственных связей. Другое дело, что скажет сама Роза.

Все как будто только сейчас вспомнили о ее присутствии и дружно повернулись к тому углу, в котором она скромно стояла, нервно дергая себя за прядь волос. 

Локи выжидающе посмотрел на Розу, подняв брови, словно и впрямь допускал мысль о том, что она может не согласиться. Хьюго, стоявший позади, поднял большие пальцы вверх и беззвучно произнес: _«Я одобряю»_. Она перевела взгляд на родителей: Рон приобнял Гермиону за плечи и что-то тихо ей сказал. Та нехотя кивнула, встретилась взглядом с Розой и вдруг сдержанно улыбнулась.

Неожиданно боковая дверь с силой распахнулась, и чьи-то сильные руки резко подхватили Розу под мышки, едва не подбросив ее к самому потолку.

\- Всеотец великий, Роза! Как я рад снова тебя видеть!

Тор с такой широкой улыбкой глядел на нее, сжав в своих медвежьих объятиях, что она невольно рассмеялась.

\- Эй-эй, - запротестовал Локи. - У нас тут очень важный момент, между прочим! Поставь Розу на место, выйди за дверь и подожди там.

Тор бережно опустил ее на пол и громко шмыгнул носом, обводя радостным взглядом всех присутствующих.

\- Гермиона, Рон! - абсолютно не обращая внимание на брата, он приветливо помахал им и, подойдя к Хьюго, дружески хлопнул его по плечу, отчего тот не упал только благодаря удачно оказавшейся рядом колонне. - Здорово, малой! Ну что, записался в фехтовальный клуб или еще нет?

\- Тор, - от голоса Локи могли замерзнуть дементоры.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Я попросил тебя выйти. Ты мешаешь.

На лице Тора проступило понимание.

\- Ты что, наконец-то сделал ей предложение? Я уж думал, ты так и проходишь с этим браслетом всю жизнь, - он осекся, отступая назад под свирепым взглядом Локи. - Еще не дошел до браслета, да? Что ж, тогда я и правда, пожалуй, пойду.

Он нервно откашлялся и попытался выйти, едва не сбив при этом с петель деревянную дверь. Коротко извинившись и добавив, что будет ждать всех за праздничным столом, накрытым в честь дорогих гостей, Тор, наконец, смог беспрепятственно выйти, оставив после себя слегка покосившуюся дверь и донельзя взбешенного Локи. 

\- Думаю, мы можем отправиться вслед за Тором прямо сейчас, - невозмутимо произнес Рон, все еще обнимая Гермиону и многозначительно глядя на нее и Хьюго, который до сих пор потирал ушибленное от дружеского приветствия Тора плечо. - А остальные нас догонят. 

«Остальные» молча проводили их взглядами и переглянулись между собой.

\- Что за браслет? - решилась нарушить неловкое молчание Роза.

Тор, конечно, пришел немного не вовремя - впрочем, как обычно, - но зато теперь она знала, что Локи принял свое решение обдуманно и не в связи с последними событиями. Открытие было приятным и поднимало в душе целую бурю эмоций. 

Локи прищурился и вынул из нагрудного кармана небольшой браслет, выполненный в виде широкого золотого ободка. Повертев его в руках, он подошел к Розе и негромко вздохнул.

\- Хотел сделать тебе предложение еще в Альвхейме, но сама понимаешь, не до того было. А потом, как выяснилось, я еще и браслет потерял. Его подобрал один из темных эльфов и передал Аморе, которая с его помощью и попала в Асгард.

\- Ты отобрал его у Аморы? - поинтересовалась Роза. - Как ты вообще ее победил?

\- Потом расскажу, - поморщился он. - И я не отбирал, а забрал то, что принадлежало мне по праву.

\- То, что ты украл у суверенов, - насмешливо заметила она. 

Локи наклонился и так пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, что Роза смутилась.

\- Ты самая несносная девчонка во всех Девяти мирах, - строго сказал он, протягивая ей браслет. - Так что насчет того, чтобы стать моей женой, Роза Уизли?

Она застенчиво улыбнулась и внезапно нервно хихикнула.

\- Что? - не понял Локи.

\- Ничего. Просто обычно на помолвку дарят кольца.

\- Чем плох браслет? Он гораздо больше и заметнее.

Закусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться и не вызвать у Локи новый приступ негодования, Роза кивнула и протянула руку, чувствуя, как холодный металл соприкасается с кожей. Мгновение, и запястье окутало приятное тепло. Локи окинул ее довольным взглядом, и на его лице проступило удовлетворение. 

\- Это какой-то артефакт? - спросила Роза. - Я теперь тоже могу перемещаться, куда захочу?

\- Нет. Амора использовала его энергию, чтобы сработали ее заклинания перемещения в пространстве. А сам браслет больше для управления световой энергией. Потом разберешься.

Роза покачала головой. Только Локи мог придумать подобный подарок, который требовалось тщательно изучить, прежде чем начать им пользоваться. Но не зря же она пару лет проработала в отделе Исследований, Экспериментов и Разработок, принадлежащем МАКУСА, - навыки работы с незнакомыми и опасными артефактами никуда не делись. 

\- Нравится? - спросил Локи, наблюдая за тем, с каким любопытством Роза рассматривает браслет. 

\- Не то слово, - вздохнула она.

\- Ну так что?

\- Что?

\- Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос.

Локи подошел еще ближе и, запустив руку в ее рыжие волосы, слегка оттянул их назад. С напускной серьезностью глядя на него снизу вверх, Роза вдруг хитро улыбнулась.

\- А у меня есть время подумать?

\- Нет.

Требовательный поцелуй заставил Розу забыть обо всех колкостях, которыми она хотела еще немного подразнить Локи, прежде чем сказать окончательное и бесповоротное «да».


	19. Chapter 19

Гермиона уже почти три дня мужественно избегала разговоров о Локи и его неожиданном предложении, с которым Рон так бессовестно согласился, совершенно не приняв в расчет ее мнение. По утрам она делала вид, что у нее срочные дела в Министерстве, а потому уходила на работу раньше остальных, ограничиваясь чашкой крепкого чая и предупреждением о том, что вернется поздно. Рон попытался было с ней поговорить, но Роза его остановила, мягко заметив, что маме надо дать время свыкнуться со всем, что свалилось на нее за последнее время.

Ей и самой хорошо было бы привыкнуть не только к тому, что она собралась связать свою судьбу с самым непредсказуемым и самоуверенным мужчиной во Вселенной, но еще окончательно осознать, что жизнь теперь будет удивительно долгой. Так странно было понимать, что она переживет не одно поколение Уизли - когда Роза размышляла обо всем этом, то не могла даже подобрать слов, чтобы описать свои ощущения. В голове все еще не укладывалась картина жизни длиной почти в четыре тысячи лет. Одно она знала точно: в компании с Локи это будут самые яркие, неожиданные и богатые на приключения четыре тысячи лет. 

Наверное, когда-нибудь Роза и почувствует, что ход времени для нее пошел по-другому, пока же она ощущала себя обычной волшебницей, которая уже почти опаздывала на работу. Кинув свою записную книжку в рюкзак, она попыталась собрать волосы в аккуратный пучок, но от спешки заклинание вышло не совсем удачным, отчего тугие локоны неожиданно распрямились, вытянувшись длинными гладкими прядями чуть ли не до самых колен.

Открыв рот, Роза уставилась в зеркало. Сколько бесплодных попыток матери и самых именитых парикмахеров (в том числе и маггловских), чтобы хоть раз выпрямить ее немилосердно вьющиеся волосы, и все без толку. А тут небольшой промах с точным движением волшебной палочки - и на тебе. Роза с подозрением провела рукой по голове - идеально гладкие и мягкие, почти как в рекламе. Правда, выглядела она теперь необычно, словно волос стало раза в два меньше. Качая головой и гадая, сколько продлится такой неожиданный эффект, и сможет ли она когда-нибудь повторить нечто подобное, Роза перевязала волосы обычной резинкой, подхватила рюкзак и выбежала из дома. 

На девять утра у нее уже была запланирована консультация, а потому, дойдя до края забора, где можно было трансгрессировать и остаться при этом незаметной для соседских глаз, Роза с громким хлопком переместилась прямо в собственный офис, приютившийся на первом этаже небольшого маггловского дома. Конечно, родители давно ей твердили, что оставлять свой кабинет без антитрансгрессионного барьера как минимум глупо, но Роза всегда надеялась, что никому постороннему и в голову не придет переместиться вдруг в крохотное офисное помещение, на входной двери которого висела совершенно непримечательная табличка, заколдованная таким образом, что обычные люди даже не смотрели в ее сторону и старались как можно быстрее пройти мимо. 

Высокая и серьезная мисс Коддл прибыла точно к девяти часам, а потому Роза едва успела запихнуть рюкзак под стол, прежде чем открыть дверь и вежливо улыбнуться.

Весь внешний облик мисс Коддл, начиная от идеальной прически и заканчивая лакированными красными туфельками, скромно выглядывающими из-под дорогой мантии, вышитой по краям черным жемчугом, свидетельствовал если не о чистокровности, то как минимум о весьма неплохом финансовом положении ее семьи. Аккуратно сев на самый край мягкого кресла, она положила на колени сумочку и выжидающе посмотрела на Розу.

Она не казалась любительницей поболтать о том о сем, тем более рассказывать о личной жизни. Сидела с прямой спиной, словно метлу для квиддича проглотила и молча ожидала, пока Роза сама начнет ее расспрашивать. Ну какие у такой девушки могли быть проблемы? Неужели опять мужчины?

\- О чем хотите поговорить?

\- Я очень переживаю по поводу собственной свадьбы, - ответила мисс Коддл таким тоном, что закрадывалось подозрение, умела ли она вообще переживать о чем-либо.

Роза машинально поправила очки на носу и с досадой почувствовала, как снова начинаются головные боли, которые беспокоили ее уже несколько дней кряду. Стоило бы, наверное, обратиться в Мунго, потому что зелья абсолютно не помогали. Она поморгала, пытаясь сфокусировать внезапно расплывающийся взгляд на мисс Коддл и припомнить, о чем они только что говорили. 

До сих пор проблемы, касавшиеся свадеб, казались ей не слишком существенными, но теперь Роза вдруг сама задумалась о том, что пройти через подобное мероприятие - это, своего рода, подвиг. И не каждому он под силу.

\- Расскажите поподробнее, - постаралась улыбнуться она, придвигая к себе стопку чистой бумаги, чтобы делать пометки по ходу беседы.

\- Боюсь, что произойдет что-нибудь ужасное, и это испортит весь праздник.

Очень хотелось сказать, что с такими мыслями можно тогда даже из дома не выходить, потому что каждый день происходит что-нибудь незапланированное и неприятное, но Роза лишь сцепила перед собой руки и мысленно воззвала к Мерлину и всем психологам, книги которых она прочитала и изучила вдоль и поперек.

\- Давайте попробуем проговорить и прожить каждый ваш страх.

Несколько секунд мисс Коддл с непроницаемым выражением лица смотрела на Розу, словно в жизни не слышала ничего более глупого, но затем тщательно разгладила складки на мантии и произнесла:

\- Я боюсь, что не влезу в свадебное платье.

\- У вас прекрасная фигура, - возразила Роза. - Но даже если вы и наберете пару килограммов от переживаний, платье всегда можно будет подогнать с помощью магии, уж вам ли этого не знать.

\- Но я все равно буду толстой, - убежденно заметила мисс Коддл, словно заранее готовилась поправиться к свадебной дате. - И некрасивой.

Роза не нашлась, что ответить. Ей, конечно, приходилось общаться с самыми разными людьми, но с такими непоколебимыми пессимистами она еще не сталкивалась.

\- Я буду плакать, и колдографии получатся просто ужасными, - продолжила мисс Коддл, словно была провидицей и заглядывала в будущее. - Хотя я вообще не хочу терять время на колдографии со всеми родственниками, потому что не хочу пропустить все веселье.

По мнению Розы, мисс Коддл и веселье были понятиями диаметрально противоположными, но вряд ли стоило говорить об этом вслух.

\- Я также боюсь, что придут все, кого нам пришлось пригласить, в том числе и дядя Олаф. Он обязательно напьется и начнет говорить ужасные тосты, которые заставят всех краснеть. Или часть гостей опоздает - кстати, а вдруг что-то случится, и я сама опоздаю на собственную свадьбу? 

Роза как в тумане слушала беспощадный холодный голос мисс Коддл, которая с достоинством профессора Бинса монотонно перечисляла все катастрофы, которые так или иначе могли произойти с несчастной невестой - начиная от внезапной и страшной болезни накануне свадьбы и заканчивая природными катаклизмами и сбежавшим женихом, что, по мнению мисс Коддл, было почти равнозначно. 

Совет о том, чтобы мысленно прожить каждую из этих ситуаций и принять их, тем самым смирившись с самым худшим и перестроить работу мозга на более рациональное восприятие окружающего мира, потонул в ярких образах, которые теперь метались в голове Розы, подобно стайке заколдованных птичек. Она и так не очень жаждала грандиозную свадьбу, в которую грозилась вылиться их с Локи помолвка, а после огромного списка всевозможных неприятностей, которыми так щедро поделилась мисс Коддл, Роза внезапно поняла, что страх перед свадьбой появился теперь и у нее. 

*** 

Весь дом пропах тушеными овощами с рыбой - коронным блюдом Гермионы. Роза сморщила нос и отправилась на кухню, откидывая со лба непослушные пряди волос, которые вновь начали закручиваться в локоны. Очевидно, в Министерстве закончились все возможные дела, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что на часах всего лишь пять вечера, а мама уже дома?

\- Привет, - протянула Роза.

Гермиона, только что отправившая в раковину грязную посуду, обернулась и нервно заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. На ней был ярко-зеленый фартук, который придавал весьма уютный и домашний вид, снижая строгость Гермионы сразу на пару пунктов.

\- Как первый день на работе?

\- Хорошо. Как дела в Министерстве?

\- Тоже хорошо.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Гермиона покосилась на щетку, которая под руководством заклинания тщательно терла одну из тарелок, и коротко вздохнула.

\- Я тут подумала, - начала она, усаживаясь за стол и пристально глядя на свои руки, - что если Локи так и не соизволит починить Радужный мост, то придется все-таки мне заняться этим, потому что на свадьбу с нашей стороны планируется весьма большое количество гостей. 

Роза сделала пару шагов вперед и села напротив, стараясь отодвинуть стул как можно тише, словно боялась спугнуть хрупкий мир, возникший между ними.

\- Так ты… все-таки не против?

Гермиона подняла на нее глаза. В них читалась усталость, смешанная с затаенной грустью. 

\- Разве я могу быть против счастья собственной дочери? - произнесла она тихо. - Возможно, мне давно пора свыкнуться с мыслью, что не все в мире должно идти сообразно моим взглядам, но знаешь, я слишком стара, чтобы так быстро измениться.

\- Ты вовсе не старая! - возмутилась Роза, накрывая ее ладони своими.

\- А лишь умудренная жизнью, да? - в карих глазах матери вдруг блеснули искорки смеха. - Называй как хочешь, Роза, но я уже давно не девочка, к сожалению.

Длинная щетка с громким шуршанием отмывала тарелку за тарелкой, нарушая тишину плеском воды и звоном фарфора о металлическую подставку.

\- Мам, а тебе страшно было выходить замуж?

Роза не собиралась задавать этот вопрос, он вылетел как-то сам собой, но Гермиона в ответ внимательно посмотрела на нее и вдруг тихо усмехнулась.

\- Очень, - призналась она. - Твоя бабушка и сейчас может на пустом месте переполох поднять, а тогда она нам с Роном все мозги выела. Не хочу говорить про нее ничего плохого, но та неделя перед свадьбой стала для нас сущим кошмаром.

Улыбаясь собственным воспоминаниям, Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Тогда мне казалось, что все просто летело кувырком: родители не смогли вовремя воспользоваться порталом, и пришлось срочно обращаться к Кингсли, чтобы он помог достать новый - в Австралии Министерство магии очень щепетильно в подобных вопросах. На самой свадьбе один из шатров с закусками для гостей в один прекрасный момент вдруг упал прямо на Ронову тетушку Мюриэль - твой дедушка тогда полчаса отпаивал ее Успокаивающим зельем и убеждал, что это не проделки Джорджа.

На лице Гермионы заиграла улыбка, точно эти маленькие катастрофы теперь ужасно ее смешили.

\- Но знаешь, несмотря на все это, я до сих пор помню взволнованные лица наших родителей, когда они поздравляли нас и желали, конечно же, много детишек. Радость и веселье, царившие весь праздник. И огромное счастье, которое наполняло нас с твоим отцом - ведь мы были друг у друга, а вместе никакие беды не страшны, даже странное поздравление мистер Лавгуда, растянувшееся почти на сорок минут.

Взглянув на притихшую Розу, она несильно сжала ее руки.

\- Когда мы ждали, что ты ответишь Локи, я кое-что поняла благодаря твоему отцу. Рон сказал… - Гермиона опустила глаза, но, не удержавшись, вдруг прыснула. - Ох, он сказал, что если я до сих пор не вижу химию между вами, то он подарит мне медаль «Самая вредная мать года».

Она так заливисто расхохоталась, что Роза не удержалась и тоже рассмеялась. Все-таки ее отец умел иногда хорошо разрядить обстановку своими шутками, пусть и не всегда удачными. И до чего было здорово видеть искреннюю улыбку в глазах матери, знать, что кандидатура Локи наконец-то одобрена самой Гермионой Грейнджер-Уизли.

\- Кстати, почему Локи сам не восстановит Радужный мост? - спросила, отсмеявшись, Гермиона. - Ему для этого, строго говоря, почти даже ничего делать не надо - с таким мощным артефактом, как камень Пространства, достаточно щелкнуть пальцами.

\- Он не очень хотел открывать доступ другим мирам к Асгарду, - ответила Роза, умалчивая о еще одной причине, которую не хотела озвучивать вслух.

Она тоже как-то спрашивала Локи о том, почему он не хочет вернуть Биврёсту его изначальную функцию, на что тот дал просто убийственный ответ:

\- Едва я открою путь в Мидгард, твои родственники постоянно будут наносить нам визиты. А я не готов к частым и внезапным встречам с твоей матерью - раз в год для меня будет вполне достаточно.

Роза тогда не нашла достойного ответа, но про себя решила, что будет видеться с родителями так часто, как они того захотят. Срок их жизней был теперь чрезвычайно мал по сравнению с ее собственным, и упускать шанс лишний раз встретиться с ними она не желала.

\- Я передам Локи, что ты хочешь ему помочь, - добавила она.

\- Я бы сформулировала это по-другому, - с легким ехидством отметила Гермиона. - Кстати, невыразимцы наконец-то дали добро на твой допуск в их отдел. Только я прошу, будь осторожнее при изучении этого браслета, ладно? Я понимаю, что у тебя уже есть опыт в исследовании артефактов, но ты же знаешь, что я буду вечно переживать за твою безопасность. Тем более, когда в деле замешан Локи.

\- Ну мам!

\- Ладно-ладно. Я помню про возможность статуса самой вредной матери. 

***

Несмотря на то, что Роза Уизли была дочерью Министра магии, в сам Отдел Тайн ее так и не допустили, предоставив в распоряжение небольшую комнату, отдаленно напоминавшую ее лабораторию в МАКУСА, отличавшуюся, правда, более скромным набором инструментов и приборов для работы с различными магическими предметами. 

Помня слова Локи о том, что его подарок каким-то образом управляет световой энергией, Роза несколько дней держала браслет на солнце, надеясь, что это поможет для дальнейшей работы с ним. И вот теперь, осторожно пробуя на нем базовые диагностические заклинания, выявляющие примерную мощность энергетического потенциала и магическую природу объекта, Роза усиленно пыталась понять, каким свойствами обладает ее подарок. 

За несколько часов усердной работы и опытов ей мало что удалось выяснить: диагностические заклинания почти не дали никакой информации, боевые рикошетили от гладкой поверхности металла, а прочие либо не давали никакого эффекта, либо внезапно поглощались самим браслетом. Подперев в задумчивости подбородок, Роза сидела на стуле и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. Какая-то верная мысль вертелась в голове, но то и дело ускользала, точно дразнила. 

Если браслет имел связь с энергией света, то почему солнце не придало ему какой-нибудь заряд? Или Роза просто не умела им воспользоваться? А может, дело было в слабости солнечной энергии?

Нерешительно подняв волшебную палочку, она взмахнула ею и произнесла:

\- Люмос Солем!

Мощный луч света, вырвавшийся из кончика палочки, на миг погрузил комнату в такую ослепительную белизну, что у Розы на глаза навернулись слезы. Кажется, стремительно падающее за эти дни зрение теперь стало еще хуже. Часто заморгав, она перевела взгляд на браслет, который даже не сдвинулся с места, полностью вобрав в себя весь свет. Надев его на руку, Роза с удивлением почувствовала пульсацию, словно внутри билось что-то живое и теплое. С исследовательским интересом окинув взглядом лабораторию и остановив свой выбор на одной из стен, не заставленной никакой мебелью, она сощурилась и выставила руку вперед, мысленно разрешая этому теплому нечто в ее браслете выйти на волю. 

Через несколько секунд, кашляя от пыли и ощущая, что слегка оглохла, Роза уже смотрела на огромную дыру в стене, через которую был виден темный коридор, ведущий в комнаты Отдела Тайн. Мама ее просто убьет.

\- Развлекаешься?

На соседнем столе сидел Локи и с восторгом глядел на разгромленную стену.

\- Хорошо, что я подарил тебе всего один браслет, иначе половина Министерства уже ушла бы под землю, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Ты как вообще попал сюда? - нахмурилась она, потирая переносицу, потому что окружающий мир вдруг очень быстро стал терять свою четкость. - Сюда нельзя посторонним. 

Роза скорее услышала, чем увидела, как Локи спрыгнул со стола и подошел совсем близко. Едва уловимым движением снял очки с ее лица, повертел в руках, а затем лукаво посмотрел на нее.

\- Лучше?

Каждый предмет в комнате стал таким резким и ясным, что Роза с минуту молчала, удивленно разглядывая мелкую каменную крошку под ногами, тонкие металлические усики приборов, стоявших на соседнем столе и удивительно четкие узоры на одежде Локи.

\- Я все ждал, когда же твой организм окончательно перестроится, - произнес он, забавляясь ее безмолвной реакцией. - Могла бы и сама догадаться, что зрение тоже восстановится.

Небрежно покрутив колесико какого-то блестящего металлического прибора, стоявшего рядом, Локи сделал неуловимое движение в сторону стены, которая мгновенно приняла прежний вид, даже темное пятно внизу сохранилось.

\- Не хотелось бы говорить ничего плохого о вашем Министре магии, но защита у вас здесь так себе. Так что, разобралась с браслетом?

Роза сердито засопела, потому что Локи опять обошел ее на несколько шагов - мало того, что поставил под сомнение уровень подготовленности мракоборцев, так еще и догадался раньше нее самой о причине головных болей и портящегося зрения, которое, оказывается, наоборот улучшалось. И это не говоря о браслете, управление которого пока оставалось загадкой.

\- Разобралась! - с вызовом ответила она. - И, между прочим, твою иллюзию со стеной рано или поздно обнаружат.

\- Скорее второй вариант, - презрительно фыркнул Локи. - Когда я уже смогу насовсем забрать тебя в Асгард?

\- Как любой приличный человек, после свадьбы, - ей пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. - Кстати, мама просила передать, что готова поразить тебя своей магией и восстановить функциональность Радужного моста в самое ближайшее время, поскольку все мои многочисленные родственники просто жаждут порадовать тебя своим присутствием на свадьбе.

Локи напустил на себя задумчивый вид и принялся мерно расхаживать по кабинету.

\- Никак не могу назвать себя человеком, тем более приличным, - признался он. - А что касается Биврёста, я предупреждаю: если Гермиона слишком часто будет приходить к нам в гости, боюсь, мост снова может сломаться.

\- Локи! 

\- Мое дело предупредить, - развел он руками. - Тогда что насчет свадьбы? Тор сказал, что у вас в Мидгарде это празднуется как-то по-другому. 

Роза нервно заерзала в кресле. Перед глазами тут же встала чопорная мисс Коддл, грудным голосом вещавшая обо всех катастрофах, которые неизбежно должны были произойти в жизни каждой невесты.

\- Может, мы обошлись бы без торжественной части? - пробормотала она. - Честно говоря, мысль о том, что весь Асгард будет смотреть на меня, немного пугает. Я не готова к такому вниманию.

Локи подтащил второй стул и сел перед ней, облокотившись руками о деревянную спинку и испытующе глядя на Розу.

\- Может, ты и не заметила, но все дни твоя персона была под самым пристальным вниманием жителей Асгарда. Не каждый день у них в гостях живет мидгардская волшебница. Между прочим, некоторые девушки начали красить волосы в рыжий цвет и пытаться их завивать. 

Роза недоверчиво улыбнулась. 

\- Тем более, я хочу, чтобы все увидели новую королеву Асгарда. 

\- Какая из меня королева, - вздохнула она. - Я только что разрушила стену самого секретного отдела Министерства магии. Кстати, непонятно, почему до сих пор никто не сбежался на шум.

\- А мне не нужна скучная королева, которая будет день-деньской сидеть на троне или отдавать приказы об организации очередного ненужного праздника, - стул опасно накренился вперед, и лицо Локи оказалось всего в паре дюймов от Розы. - К тому же, кто сказал, что мы не сможем сбежать с собственной свадьбы, когда захотим?


	20. Chapter 20

Невысокое двухэтажное здание из красного кирпича скромно проглядывало сквозь редкие кроны старых вязов и буков, выстроившихся по краям небольшой аллеи, которая вела прямо ко входу лондонской библиотеки Бетнал Грин. Ночью прошел дождь, и теперь Роза, шагая по мокрому асфальту, с любопытством вглядывалась в почти зеркальную поверхность под ногами, отражавшую темную листву и кусочки сероватого неба. Если хорошо пофантазировать, можно было бы представить, что там, внизу, существовал еще один мир, в котором, например, все было наоборот. Правда, Розе пока вполне хватало Асгарда и ее родной планеты, а потому она быстро отбросила мысли о прочих фантастических мирах и, обогнув неудачно припаркованную почти перед самым входом белую машину, начала подниматься по ступенькам.

За что она ценила эту библиотеку, так это за ее тишину и спокойствие. Несмотря на то, что Бетнал Грин находилась не так далеко от шумного центра, заглядывали сюда редко - молодежь предпочитала книгам электронные носители информации, а туристы в основном стремились посетить огромную национальную библиотеку Великобритании, которая на протяжении многих лет все больше становилась музейным экспонатом.

Найдя нужный зал, Роза неспешно прошлась вдоль видавших виды шкафов, с удовольствием вдыхая тот самый запах, за который так любила библиотеки: множества книг, которые держало в руках не одно поколение, пыли, сделавшейся уже частью книжных полок, картонных карточек и фанерных ящичков для их хранения, типографской краски и деревянного паркета, скрипевшего в некоторых местах с такой отчетливостью, что библиотекарь без труда мог угадать, в каком разделе вы сейчас находитесь.

Свалив на стол все, что, так или иначе, относилось к мифам, древним обрядам и обычаям скандинавов, Роза опустилась на старенький стул и принялась листать книгу за книгой. Локи сказал ей не беспокоиться о свадьбе. А как тут можно было не беспокоиться, если она даже не знала, как в Асгарде проходят подобные мероприятия? Наверняка с размахом, но все же хотелось подробнее представить себе его размеры, чтобы быть готовой ко всему. Хотя бы морально.

Однако каждая книга твердила свое, а потому спустя пару часов чтения Роза с досадой захлопнула последний том, осознавая, что если хоть что-то из прочитанного окажется правдой, то она точно сбежит. Вместе с Локи, конечно, но сбежит.

В нескольких местах говорилось, что свадьбы у древних скандинавов считались жалкими и несчастливыми, если длились менее трех дней, из чего можно было сделать не очень оптимистичный вывод, что свадьба, достойная короля Асгарда, должна была растянуться как минимум на неделю, если не на две. Заключать брак должна была богиня истины Вар, одна из асов, однако Роза была совершенно уверена, что в современном Асгарде ее точно нет, и это успокаивало - в источнике говорилось, что она мстит тем, кто не выполняет данные обещания. Конечно, Роза не очень планировала нарушать собственные клятвы, но, зная характер Локи, весьма сомневалась, что ей не придется хоть иногда поступать по-своему. 

С древнескандинавским ритуалом блот тоже было не все ясно: если в одной книге Роза с ужасом прочитала, что он состоит из кровавых жертвоприношений, то в другой успокоительно писалось о том, что славить богов следовало не расчленением живого существа на камнях, и мирным поеданием жареного мяса и распитием медовых напитков. Второй вариант, конечно же, был куда приятнее. 

Так и не выяснив ничего конкретного, она со вздохом вернула книги на место и посмотрела на часы, висевшие прямо над покосившимся карточным каталогом - стрелки сонно близились к двенадцати. Можно было успеть пообедать, а потом отправиться в Косой переулок, поскольку Гермиона настояла на том, что свадебное платье будет заказано только у мадам Аморет. Роза так и не решилась рассказать матери, что в прошлый раз ее наряд был делом рук Локи, а не этого модельера, ставшего за столь короткий срок весьма известной среди волшебников.

***

\- Совсем я тебя разбаловала. 

Локи коротко мяукнул и бесхитростно посмотрел на Розу, давая понять, что он ни на что не претендует, но если та угостит его еще раз, было бы просто замечательно.

\- Я тебя уже кормила сегодня, - покачала она головой, но тут же сдалась под упрашивающим взглядом зеленых кошачьих глаз и отломила небольшой кусочек от котлеты. - Держи, наглая морда.

Дикий грохот, похожий одновременно на раскаты грома и рев скоростного поезда, был настолько неожиданным, что Роза резко дернулась, отчего едва не опрокинула тарелку на пол. Часть коридора, которая была видна из кухни, озарилась ярким светом и тут же погасла. Все стихло. 

Выхватив палочку, Роза осторожно встала из-за стола и постаралась как можно бесшумнее подойти к гостиной, в которой явно только что произошло нечто странное.

\- Я же говорила! - раздался самодовольный голос Гермионы. - Все работает!

\- И что бы я без вас делал, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли.

Мама стояла посреди гостиной и многозначительно смотрела на Локи, который, скрестив руки на груди, снисходительно улыбался ей в ответ.

\- Я могу сказать, что бы вы делали без меня, но, боюсь, мы снова можем прийти к разногласиям. 

\- Непременно, - кивнул Локи.

Роза ошарашенно переводила взгляд с него на Гермиону и обратно. В голову закралось смутное подозрение о том, что только что произошло.

\- О, Роза, - мама первая заметила ее и смущенно улыбнулась. - Мне казалось, ты сегодня весь день занята. А мы тут, знаешь ли… кхм. Восстановили Радужный мост. Теперь можно перемещаться в Асгард прямо из нашего дома, да вообще из любой точки Мидгарда. Здорово, правда?

\- Без меня? - Роза перевела взгляд на Локи, который тут же перестал улыбаться и постарался придать своему лицу самое серьезное выражение.

\- Зачем отвлекать тебя по пустякам? Ты, наверное, и так занята всякими интересными делами.

\- О да, - кивнула Роза. - Даже не знаю, как все успеть: то ли составлять список гостей, уже написанный мамой без моего ведома аж на два свитка пергамента, то ли придумать модель свадебного платья, которая все равно будет настолько изменена, что от нее останется одно только название. 

Гермиона пробормотала что-то о том, что хорошо бы всем выпить чая, и поспешно ретировалась, нарочито громко загремев посудой на кухне. В глазах Локи промелькнула тревога, точно он предпочел бы уйти готовить чай вместе с будущей тещей, только бы не попасть под бурный ураган, зовущийся Розой Уизли

\- У меня из самого интересного сейчас клиент с синдромом Фреголи и кот, который ради угощения встает на задние лапки, - процедила Роза. - А вы с мамой взяли и починили Биврёст, и даже мне не сказали!

\- Мы только что сказали тебе, - лукаво заметил Локи, подходя ближе и пытаясь ее обнять, однако Роза увернулась и отошла назад.

\- Прости, но у меня сейчас начнутся интересные дела, - она демонстративно поправила пальцем невидимые очки. - А вы можете пить чай и обсуждать всякие умные вопросы. 

Повернувшись к нему спиной, Роза собралась гордо покинуть гостиную, но тут же оказалась в объятиях Локи, столь крепких, что было ясно: быстро ее не отпустят.

\- Если бы не твоя мать поблизости, знаешь, что бы я сейчас с тобой сделал? - промурлыкал он, обдавая ее шею горячим дыханием. 

\- Могу лишь догадываться, - едва слышно ответила она, вздрагивая от его холодных прикосновений и чувствуя, как гулко начинает колотиться сердце.

Как бы давно Роза ни была знакома с Локи, каждый раз, когда он нахально нарушал ее личное пространство, из головы вылетали все мысли, а организм реагировал так бурно, точно внутри начинал разгораться пожар. Стараясь не застонать от того, что в данный момент под тонким свитером вытворяли его пальцы, Роза с шумом вдохнула и нашла в себе силы прошептать:

\- Давай хотя бы не здесь.

\- Чем плоха гостиная? - поинтересовался он, продолжая остро, почти покусывая, целовать ее шею. - Здесь очень много самых подходящих мест.

Ответом ему был громкий звон чашек, которые опрокинулись на пол вместе с подносом - Гермиона, войдя в комнату, просто не смогла удержать левитационное заклинание и теперь во все глаза смотрела на них. 

\- Я на примерку, - прохрипела Роза то ли от неловкости, то ли от сдерживаемого смеха, и пулей вылетела из гостиной, предоставив Локи одному выслушивать нотации на тему того, что можно и чего нельзя делать до свадьбы.

***

Череда манекенов, облаченных в элегантные платья и парадные мантии, безлико взирала из витрин на проходивших мимо волшебников и волшебниц. В косых лучах солнца, едва проникавших сквозь заставленные окна, угадывались легкие пылинки, каждый раз поднимающиеся вверх при чеканных шагах мадам Аморет.

\- Нет, не то.

Тяжелый взгляд цепко пробежался по складкам светло-бежевой воздушной ткани, которые постепенно переходили в тончайшее кружево, и задержался на длинном шлейфе, укрывающем почти весь пол примерочной. Жилистая рука, унизанная кольцами и перстнями, резко взмахнула волшебной палочкой, укорачивая платье и перекрашивая в более холодные оттенки слоновой кости.

Роза подавила очередной вздох. Ей уже порядком надоело стоять на небольшом подиуме примерочной в надежде на то, что мадам Аморет наконец найдет тот самый баланс формы, цвета и длины, который удовлетворил бы ее саму Все пожелания Розы были учтены еще в самом начале их встреч, однако спустя пару примерок от них не осталось и следа. Непреклонная и суровая, мадам Аморет то и дело вносила новые коррективы в модель платья, бормоча себе под нос что-то по-французски.

Не решаясь испортить и без того мрачное настроение знаменитого модельера и сказать, что все ее труды могут оказаться напрасными, Роза просто стояла и терпеливо ждала, когда все это закончится. Если Локи не понравится ее свадебный наряд - а, памятуя о прошлом разе, в этом не было почти никаких сомнений - он просто-напросто переделает его по своему вкусу одним движением руки. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что хотя бы на этот раз Розе не придется ходить в очередном золотом шедевре, сливаясь со стенами Асгарда. 

Она послушно продолжала поворачиваться посреди этого роскошного царства нарядов влево и вправо под сухие приказы мадам Аморет. Хорошо хоть тетя Полумна накануне согласилась составить компанию, хотя толку было мало - все ее безумные идеи по поводу дизайна настолько спорили с мнением известного модельера, что Розе грозило остаться вообще без свадебного платья.

\- Может, добавить по низу немного перьев? - задумчиво предложила Полумна. - Для пышности.

\- Нет, - отрезала мадам Аморет, уже в третий раз меняя форму выреза на лифе. - Перья - это вульгарно!

По ее мнению, вульгарным было практически все, начиная от пышных подъюбников и заканчивая узорами из белого жемчуга на корсетах.

\- Значит так, - не выдержала Роза, осторожно приподнимая донельзя тяжелый подол, чтобы спуститься на пол и при этом не упасть, - раз вы не хотите прислушаться к моим пожеланиям, то делайте платье, как считаете нужным. А я просто заберу его, когда оно будет готово, идет?

Судя по каменному выражению лица мадам Аморет, та в жизни не слышала большего оскорбления. Презрительно фыркнув, она провела волшебной палочкой короткую горизонтальную линию, отчего все крючки на тугом лифе тут же разошлись в стороны.

\- Мадемуазель не понимает всю важность создания свадебного платья.

\- Прекрасно понимаю, - не согласилась Роза, кое-как поместившись за ширмой и пытаясь одновременно вылезти из этого пенного океана кружев, ничего при этом не порвав. - Это вы не понимаете, что в Асгарде ваш строгий классицизм будет смотреться как домашний эльф в костюме-тройке и с галстуком-бабочкой.

До ее ушей донеслось какое-то гневное восклицание на французском, и Роза впервые порадовалась, что не была знатоком этого языка. Она едва успела сообразить, как повернуть руку, чтобы без печальных для платья последствий выбраться из него, как до ее ушей раздался новый возмущенный вскрик:

\- Сюда нельзя!

\- Мне можно, - послышался знакомый голос, не терпящий возражений от каких-то там простых смертных, даже если они знаменитые модельеры в мире волшебников. - Рад вас видеть, мисс Лавгуд.

Придерживая обеими руками верх платья, Роза осторожно выглянула из-за ширмы. Так и есть - опять Локи. В классическом костюме черного цвета. Значит, уже вырвался из лекционного потока Гермионы, да еще успел облачиться в мидгардскую одежду, только непонятно, что ему здесь-то понадобилось?

\- Мадам Аморет, это мой жених, - объяснила она, чувствуя, что еще немного, и та лишится чувств от такой наглости. 

\- Жениху нельзя видеть невесту в платье до свадьбы! - она ткнула палочкой в сторону Локи и сердито покачала головой. - Il est interdit!*

Тот небрежно отвел направленную на него палочку в сторону и шагнул на подиум, с любопытством оглядывая Розу. Она покосилась на тетю Полумну, но та лишь улыбнулась в ответ и поднялась, чтобы успокоить оскорбленную таким поведением мадам Аморет.

\- Ты когда-нибудь начнешь вести себя, как подобает джентльмену?

\- Если джентльмены не могут делать то, что им хочется, то мой ответ отрицательный.

Локи поддел пальцами полупрозрачные рукава платья и опустил вниз, обнажая плечи, сплошь покрытые мелкими светлыми веснушками.

\- Конечно, это мало что исправит, но так гораздо лучше, чем было.

Роза еще сильнее вцепилась в корсет. Если Локи сейчас обнаружит, что Полумна отвлекла мадам Аморет и, тихо кивая, выслушивает все ее жалобы на неадекватных клиентов уже в соседнем зале, ей снова придется напомнить ему, что места для поцелуев и прочего он в последнее время выбирает самые неподходящие. 

\- Я читала, - нервно начала она, следя, как Локи, едва касаясь ткани, окрашивает ее в бледно-голубой цвет, - что по скандинавским традициям на платье невесты должен быть изображен Мьёльнир.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Чтобы Тор благословил.

\- А это зачем?

Роза улыбнулась. Несмотря на явно улучшившееся отношение Локи к его брату, упоминание о Торе временами портило ему настроение. Вот и сейчас он перестал колдовать над платьем и недовольно смотрел на нее.

\- На счастье, наверное.

\- Вот еще! - фыркнул Локи. - Никаких Мьёльниров. 

\- А блот будет?

На этот раз он так сильно нахмурился, что его густые темные брови сошлись почти в одну линию.

\- Где ты берешь все эти глупости?

\- В городской библиотеке.

\- Больше ты туда не пойдешь, - пообещал он.

Пододвинув к себе стоявший в стороне диванчик, больше дополняющий общий антураж, чем приносящий пользу, Локи опустился на него, посадив Розу к себе на колени. 

\- Я так понимаю, все твои интересные дела закончились, - заметил он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и проводя пальцами по обнаженной спине, которую не скрывало расстегнутое платье. - Могу предложить что-нибудь еще более интересное.

\- Расскажи, как ты победил Амору, - Роза чувствовала, что если вернется мадам Аморет, то второй шок может стать для нее фатальным, а потому решила во что бы то ни стало перевести тему, хотя предложение Локи было невероятно заманчивым.

Он коротко вздохнул, обиженно глядя на нее, но руку со спины не убрал.

\- Это не очень интересно.

\- Мне - интересно, - лукаво прищурилась она.

\- Ладно, - Локи пристально посмотрел на Розу, и на губах его заиграла опасная улыбка. - Тогда компромисс. 

\- Какой? - напряглась она.

Он молча пересадил ее так, чтобы она оказалась к нему лицом, и едва уловимо коснулся рукой вороха ткани. Платье мгновенно заискрилось золотыми отблесками.

\- Когда ты исчезла, - начал он, проводя тонкими пальцами по шее Розы и спускаясь до самого края корсета, который она все еще пыталась удержать, - я чуть с ума не сошел. Амора, воспользовавшись моим замешательством, едва не прикончила меня.

Роза почувствовала, как холодная ладонь Локи скользнула под шелковую ткань, нежно касаясь ее бедра. Быстро опустив руку, она попыталась его удержать, но Локи лишь холодно поднял брови.

\- Я могу не рассказывать.

\- Так нечестно, - возмутилась она, чувствуя, что по телу снова расползаются волны жара, а дикое желание, в котором она никак не хотела признаваться, начинает покрывать ее с ног до головы.

\- Амора почти поверила, что я при смерти, - Локи коварно улыбнулся и притянул Розу к себе так близко, что она почти перестала различать черты его лица. - И это было ее огромной ошибкой.

Она тихо застонала, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы, обойдя преграду в виде нижнего белья, проникли внутрь, заставляя выгибаться и еще сильнее прижиматься к Локи. Скользнув языком по ее губам, он начал медленно ее целовать, придерживая второй рукой за шею.

\- Я ударил сзади, - прошептал Локи, на миг отрываясь от Розы и жадно глядя, как она тяжело дышит. - Подоспевший Тор со своими друзьями даже не успел начать сражение.

Едва соображая, что делает, Роза потянулась к ремню на брюках и судорожно начала его расстегивать, прерывая мало теперь значащий для нее рассказ новыми поцелуями. В этот момент она одновременно любила и ненавидела Локи, и даже не знала, какое из чувств сильнее. Он ужасно раздражал своими вечными провокациями и играми, тем, что возбуждал в ней какие-то почти первобытные инстинкты, но в то же время был настолько обольстительным, что хотелось отдаться ему без остатка, закрыв глаза на все условности и предрассудки.

\- Ты точно не хочешь услышать окончание истории? - ехидно поинтересовался Локи, когда Роза, оторвав несколько пуговиц, стянула с него рубашку и отшвырнула в сторону.

\- Еще слово, и я тебя убью, - хрипло пообещала она, на периферии сознания понимая, до чего сама похожа сейчас на Локи.

Слегка приподнявшись, Роза посмотрела в его зеленые глаза, в которых отчетливо горели голубоватые искры. Локи довольно улыбнулся и она, чувствуя, как его руки, обвившие талию, тянут вниз, медленно опустилась, чувствуя его внутри себя. Закусив губу, чтобы не застонать, Роза закрыла глаза, крепко вцепившись в плечи Локи.

Двигаясь нарочито лениво, словно желая подразнить его, она остро ощущала каждое его прикосновение, разливающееся по телу ядовитым потоком адреналина. Она еще никогда не хотела Локи так сильно, как сейчас, и он, кажется, прекрасно это понимал.

Придерживая ее бедра руками, он слегка ускорил темп, и Роза сквозь пелену неясных мыслей смутно пожалела, что не наложила никаких Оглушающих чар, потому что сдерживать стоны становилось все труднее, а сжимать руки на спине Локи еще крепче, чтобы не закричать, уже не было никаких сил.

Яркая вспышка блаженства так сильно пронзила ее, что на какой-то миг Роза потеряла ориентацию во времени и пространстве. Сердце билось, как бешеное, и все, что она могла сейчас воспринимать - это горячую пульсацию внутри себя и тяжелое дыхание Локи, который, закрыв глаза, все еще крепко сжимал ее бедра. Роза опустила голову, ощущая, до чего ей сейчас хорошо, и подсознательно радуясь, что никому за это время не пришло в голову заглянуть в примерочную и узнать, почему они так долго не выходят.

\- Вот так я победил Амору, - Локи приоткрыл глаза и довольно улыбнулся. - Я же говорил, ничего интересного.

_________________________  
* Это запрещено! (фр.)


	21. Chapter 21

Роза чувствовала, что еще немного, и ее стошнит.

Когда она пару лет назад была на свадьбе Мари-Виктуар, то все казалось таким ярким и веселым, что недовольства кузины по поводу чересчур громкой игры музыкантов и нехватки персиков на торте казались какими-то глупыми придирками. Розе и сейчас подобные мелочи казались несущественными, но одно она понимала теперь с отчетливой ясностью: от волнения все чувства настолько обострились, что хотелось побегать или покричать, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. Жаль только, что сделать этого никак не удалось бы - мешало длинное платье, которое, благодаря стараниям тети Полумны, претерпело глобальные изменения и выглядело уже не таким уныло-правильным, каким в итоге его создала мадам Аморет. 

В сотый раз пригладив тонкую, небесного цвета ткань, Роза нервно посмотрела в огромное зеркало, стоявшее перед ней. Платье было самым простым - ни тебе пышных юбок, ни тугого корсета и бледных розочек, вытканных на ажурном шлейфе. Только воздушный светлый шифон, ниспадающий с плеч на руки, а с лифа переходящий в длинные струящиеся волны до самого пола. Из-за плеча выглянула тетя Полумна, которая на фоне золотых стен Асгарда казалась еще более бледной и хрупкой, чем обычно.

\- Выглядишь волшебно, - отметила она, осторожно прикалывая к ее незатейливо собранным локонам крохотный бутон белой камелии. - На счастье.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула Роза.

Издали доносился неясный шум, свидетельствующий о том, что народ Асгарда уже собрался и с нетерпением жаждал начала торжественной церемонии. Роза не разделяла их желаний, а потому принялась массировать подушечки пальцев, чтобы немного успокоиться и представить, что все это ей только снится. Иногда этот способ неплохо помогал.

В дверь комнаты кто-то громко постучал, отчего Роза вздрогнула и почувствовала новый приступ паники. Полумна, отойдя в сторону и коротко с кем-то переговорив, вернулась к ней.

\- Скоро начнем, - улыбнулась она. - Кстати, Тор хотел заглянуть к тебе перед церемонией, ты не против?

Даже если бы Роза и была против, Тора это вряд ли бы остановило, а потому она лишь кивнула, расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь себя занять. Подойдя к окну и увидев открывшийся пейзаж, Роза так и застыла на месте.

\- Тетя Полумна, - просипела она, с беспокойством оборачиваясь к ней, - ты видела, сколько там собралось людей?

\- А ты представь, что они голые, - невозмутимо посоветовала та.

\- Они - что?..

\- Голые. И тогда должно быть неловко и волнительно им, а не тебе.

Роза не стала говорить, что, если она представит всех в таком виде, ей еще больше станет неловко. Оставалось лишь повторять про себя, что, рано или поздно, этот день закончится. И все будет хорошо.

Тор, как обычно, ворвался без всякого стука. Сегодня на нем был самый красный из всех его плащей, а сапоги блестели так, словно были сделаны из золота. 

\- Роза, ты просто прекрасна, - расплылся он в широкой улыбке.

Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ, надеясь, что мозг не сыграет с ней злую шутку и не станет применять совет крестной, но, конечно же, вышло совсем наоборот. Ведь даже термин такой существовал: «феномен запрета» - все, что мысленно запрещаешь себе, тут же становится донельзя желанным. Роза быстро опустила глаза. Нет, все-таки иногда у тети Полумны были весьма неординарные советы. 

\- Я… - Тор нервно кашлянул. - Я пришел пожелать тебе счастья, ну и…

Он замялся, словно не зная, как правильно встать и что следует сказать дальше.

\- Благословить, - смущенно закончил он. 

\- Значит, у вас все-таки есть такая традиция? - оживилась Роза, тут же забывая о своих неподобающих мыслях. - Чтобы бог грома благословлял на свадьбу?

Лицо Тора стало слегка озадаченным.

\- Да вроде нет. Просто я подумал, что раз Всеотца больше нет с нами, то я вроде как имею право вместо него…

Он вконец смешался и шумно вздохнул. Розу до того растрогал его вид, что она подошла к нему и неловко обняла.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала она, уткнувшись носом в позолоченные доспехи. - Для меня это большая честь.

Огромная и тяжелая ладонь Тора легла ей на голову, и Роза почувствовала едва уловимое тепло, которое окутало ее, словно успокаивая и настраивая на то, что все непременно будет хорошо.

\- Если брат будет обижать, ты мне только дай знать, - подмигнул он. - Я мигом с ним проведу воспитательную беседу. Хотя, сдается мне, ты и сама неплохо справишься.

\- Справлюсь, - улыбнулась она.

\- Пойду позову Рона, - кивнул Тор. - Все-таки, есть у нас что-то общее в традициях - я даже не думал, что у вас невесту к жениху тоже отец ведет. 

Он скрылся за дверью, а Роза обернулась к крестной.

\- У тебя нет другого способа перестать бояться толпы? - с беспокойством спросила она.

\- Есть. - Полумна положила руку ей на плечо и коротко улыбнулась - Расслабься и наслаждайся моментом.

***

Расслабиться.

Роза снова глубоко вздохнула и попыталась опустить напряженные плечи. Правда, сделать это, вцепившись в руку отца, было довольно сложно.

Наслаждаться моментом.

В воздухе явственно пахло цветами, а на открытую площадку ветер доносил запах моря, оставляя на губах чуть солоноватый привкус. Сосредоточившись на этих деталях, Роза даже не заметила, как прошла сквозь всю толпу к небольшому возвышению, где уже стоял Локи и кто-то еще, светловолосый и смутно знакомый.

Фрей!

На его плечах под легкими порывами ветра трепетала тонкая белоснежная мантия, отчего отражающиеся лучи яркого солнца создавали вокруг него неестественный светящийся ореол. Роза так и не поняла до конца, был ли Фрей предводителем светлых эльфов, богом ли, а, может, и тем, и другим. Их первая и последняя встреча закончилась не очень дружелюбно, а потому она с огромным удивлением заметила, как радостно он ей улыбнулся. 

Роза перевела взгляд на Локи. Лицо его было серьезным и торжественным. Настоящий король Асгарда. 

Впоследствии она практически не могла вспомнить, о чем вещал Фрей, обращаясь к ним перед всем народом, который с тихим шепотом следил за каждым моментом свадебной церемонии. Роза молча смотрела на Локи и удивлялась тому, как лихо повернулась ее жизнь. Конечно, мало кто мог загадать выйти замуж за «инопланетного принца», как когда-то окрестила его тетя Полумна, да Роза и не думала о таком - по крайней мере, ни когда в восемь лет ломала табуретом дверь его дорогой квартиры в надежде подать хоть кому-нибудь сигнал SOS, чтобы ее вырвали из лап злостного похитителя по имени Локи, ни когда поила его Оборотным зельем, чтобы увести от преследования мракоборцев и доказать, что даже тринадцатилетние волшебницы кое-чего стоят, если хотят спасти своих друзей.

Сколько бы Роза ни размышляла, она так и не смогла понять, почему настолько привязалась к Локи почти с самой первой их встречи. Возможно, в случае с ним не стоило проводить никаких анализов, потому что рядом с Локи погибала всякая логика, рациональность и здравый смысл. 

В данный момент сложно было что-то прочитать в его зеленых глазах, и Роза вдруг четко осознала, что одна из причин, по которой она хочет быть с ним вместе - это желание разгадать, понять его. И пусть на это могут уйти все четыре тысячи лет - им некуда спешить. 

Где-то в первых рядах среди гостей застыла Гермиона, которая периодически шмыгала носом и торопливо проводила рукой по лицу, полагая, что никто этого не заметит. Рон, не отводя взгляда от Локи и Розы, бережно вложил ей в руку носовой платок и прошептал:

\- Как хорошо, что у нас не семеро детей, а всего лишь двое, правда? Иначе ты бы просто не выдержала каждый раз так сильно переживать.

\- Умеешь ты успокоить, - едва слышно произнесла Гермиона. - Боюсь, у нас и вторая свадьба не за горами - у Хьюго очень серьезные намерения относительно Оливии. И мне кажется, они отличная пара.

\- Конечно, дочь Оливера ведь обычная волшебница, а не какой-нибудь асгардский бог, - пошутил Рон и тут же получил болезненный тычок в бок. 

Чуть в стороне от них стояла Полумна. Ее рука едва касалась мозолистой ладони Хогуна, но и этого ей было вполне достаточно. Она с легкой улыбкой пыталась как можно отчетливее запомнить этот день, все запахи и звуки, связанные с ним, а еще гордое лицо Хогуна, который стоял рядом и зорко следил за всем происходящим. Полумна умела находить счастье даже в самых крохотных мелочах, а потому нисколько не печалилась о том, что ей вряд ли повезет так же, как Розе. Все в этом мире текло по заданным направлениям, - отчего-то она была в этом уверена, и поэтому, снова взглянув на Хогуна и поймав в его темных глазах свое отражение, улыбнулась, чувствуя, как крепкая рука обвивает ее талию. Сегодня можно.

Белозубый Фрей все еще говорил что-то о богах и об из благосклонности в этот прекрасный день, когда Роза позволила себе немного отвлечься и окинуть взглядом толпу, пестрым морем колыхавшуюся внизу на огромной площади перед дворцом. Идеальное зрение тут же выхватило родителей и Хьюго. Чуть левее, обнявшись и поддерживая друг друга, стояли бабушка с дедушкой, а за ними семья дяди Гарри. Розе показалось, что она даже увидела колдокамеру в руках Лили, блестевших на ярком солнце многочисленными браслетами и цепочками.

Дядя Билл и дядя Джордж со своими семьями, сильно постаревшие дядя Чарли и дядя Перси… Она даже разглядела Теда Люпина, которого трудно было не заметить при таком высоком росте и ярко-синих волосах. Сложно было сказать, сколько человек мама успела пригласить на их свадьбу, но цифра была внушительной. 

\- Как думаешь, он скоро закончит? - раздался над ухом тихий шепот.

Роза встрепенулась и посмотрела на Локи, который стоял рядом и делал вид, что внимательно слушает витиеватую речь, действующую в этот жаркий день на всех весьма усыпляюще.

\- Как ты вообще уговорил его прийти? - так же тихо спросила она.

\- Это был Тор, - процедил Локи, пытаясь прожечь Фрея своим фирменным взглядом, чтобы тот, наконец, понял, что немного увлекся со своим выступлением. - Решил одним махом убить двух зайцев: восстановить добрые отношения с Альвхеймом и заодно провести эту церемонию, как положено. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он покосился на стоявшего чуть в стороне Тора. Тот радостно улыбнулся и показал ему большой палец.

\- Да он издевается, - прошипел Локи. 

\- Ты король Асгарда, так что терпи, - едва шевеля губами ответила Роза. 

Ответом ей было сердитое сопение и внезапно наступившая пауза - Фрей, очевидно, решил сжалиться над ними, поскольку закончил свою патетическую речь и наконец-то перешел к самой главной части церемонии. 

Роза украдкой посмотрела на Локи. Сейчас он выглядел как никогда собранным и серьезным, отчего казался совершенно другим, но и таким очень даже ей нравился. В его личности была собрана бурная смесь характеров, но Роза была готова к проявлениям каждой из них. 

Она была согласна провести с Локи всю свою жизнь.

***

К счастью, практически ни одна древнескандинавская традиция, вычитанная Розой в Лондонской библиотеке, не имела ничего общего со церемониями в мире асов, а потому торжественный пир в честь свадьбы короля длился всего лишь до полуночи. Роза очень была рада тому, что завтрашний день не потребует от нее народного внимания и постоянных улыбок направо и налево, от которых уже немного сводило мышцы лица. 

Она отодвинула почти полную тарелку чуть в сторону и оглядела зал. От пережитого волнения абсолютно не хотелось есть, а на танцы уже не было сил. Раньше Роза только в теории знала, как резко может устать человек от эмоционального перенапряжения, теперь же она в полной мере ощутила это на себе. Даже повышенная выносливость организма не помогала. 

Глядя, как дядя Джордж отплясывает польку с тетей Анджелиной так же лихо, как и много лет назад на собственной свадьбе, Роза не смогла сдержать улыбку. Время точно не было властно над этими двумя - они и на старости лет будут отбивать степ и танцевать канкан, заставляя краснеть старшее поколение и говорить, что приличные волшебники так себя не ведут. 

\- Ты подаришь мне танец?

Несмолкающая музыка и веселый гомон гостей, слившиеся в однообразный шум, позволили Локи так тихо подкрасться к ней, что Роза от неожиданности едва не выронила кубок, который держала в руке.

\- Только не танго, - покачала она головой. 

\- Почему нет?

\- Я слишком устала. Да и, боюсь, это не самый подходящий для королей танец.

\- Обещаю, все будет прилично.

Роза хотела заметить, что у Локи свои границы приличного, никак не соотносящиеся с общепринятыми нормами, но лишь коротко вздохнула и протянула ему свою ладошку, вставая из-за стола. И в самом деле, не сидеть же ей за столом целый вечер - она уже устала выслушивать очередное поздравление, за которым неизменно следовало стандартное пожелание о наибольшем количестве детей. Складывалось такое впечатление, что это было самым главным в жизни, перекрывающим «крепкое здоровье, долгую жизнь и море счастья». Роза вовсе не была против детей, но в ближайшее время точно не была к ним готова, а уж Локи, наверное, так и вовсе не задумывался об этом вопросе. По крайней мере, разговоров на эту тему не заводил, а она не настаивала.

Не заметив, как он сделал какой-то знак музыкантам, Роза услышала, как громкая и веселая музыка сменилась мягкой, переливчатой мелодией, отдаленно похожей на ритмы не то венского вальса, не то медленного фокстрота. Прикрыв глаза и почувствовав, как Локи бережно коснулся ее спины, она привычно отвела голову в сторону, точно вновь была на конкурсе по бальным танцам. Подумать только: это было не так давно, а казалось, что с тех пор прошла почти целая жизнь. 

\- Обещай мне, что больше никаких приключений, - она открыла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Локи. - Хотя бы в ближайшее время.

\- Хотел обратиться к тебе с той же просьбой, - невозмутимо ответил он, ведя ее через весь зал. - Потому что никогда нельзя угадать, что может случиться с тобой в следующую минуту.

\- Ты просто невыносим.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Роза.

***

Она пережила эту свадьбу, которая, конечно же, оказалась не такой страшной, какой была в ее фантазиях. В очередной раз помянув недобрым словом мисс Коддл, которая, сама того не ведая, посеяла в ней столько страхов, Роза с блаженством растянулась на кровати. Ноги просто гудели, а спина отчаянно просила массажа, жаль только, что попросить об этом было некого.

После окончания пира, когда все гости наконец начали расходиться, Локи коротко сообщил, что ему необходимо переговорить с Тором и Фреем, а потому Роза может его не ждать. Собственно, она бы и так вряд ли дождалась Локи, потому что спать хотелось просто неимоверно, однако мысль о том, что снова могло что-то случиться, очень беспокоила.

Чувствуя, как ее неизбежно клонит в сон, Роза перевернулась на бок и попыталась сосредоточиться на крупных звездах, нехотя мерцавших за распахнутым окном. Было душно, и она всерьез подумывала о том, чтобы навести на комнату Охлаждающие чары. 

Перед глазами все еще мелькали картинки прошедшего дня, а в ушах стоял веселый смех дяди Джорджа, который, тайком выпив почти пинту Антипохмельного зелья, принесенного с собой, сумел-таки перепить Вольштагга и выиграть спор, что повергло Рона в сердитое уныние - ему такой хитрый способ просто не приходил в голову.

Гермиона, поздравляя, искренне пожелала им счастья и даже нашла в себе силы обнять Локи, отчего тот не замедлил потом шепнуть Розе на ухо, что ее мать, возможно, кто-то подменил. Он на удивление терпеливо перенес повышенное внимание к своей персоне всех ее многочисленных родственников, каждый из которых хотел если и не обнять его по-дружески, то пожать руку или хотя бы просто на него посмотреть. Роза сонно улыбнулась, вспоминая выражение лица Локи, когда бабушка Молли, крепко стиснув его в своих объятиях, строгим голосом сказала, что ждет от них правнуков, и чтобы они не затягивали с этим делом.

\- У вас, может, и впрямь вся жизнь впереди, а мы с Артуром уже совсем старые, - добавила она, отходя в сторону.

Яркая карусель свежих воспоминаний все больше закручивалась, становясь чем-то малопонятным и смазанным, и Роза не заметила, как заснула.

Проснулась она от того, что кто-то бережно обнял ее сзади. За окном все еще царствовала глубокая ночь.

\- Только не говори, что опять что-то произошло, - сонно пробормотала она. - Иначе я подам на развод, так и знай.

\- А я думал, ты со мной и в горе, и в радости.

Локи еще сильнее прижал ее к себе и словно невзначай скользнул рукой под простыню. Так быстро Роза еще не просыпалась.

\- Значит, все-таки что-то случилось?

Перехватив его руку, она повернулась к Локи и встревоженно попыталась вглядеться в его лицо, едва видимое в ночном сумраке.

\- Все в порядке, - успокаивающе отозвался он. - Фрей внезапно предложил уладить вопрос с Аморой, вот я и задержался. 

От такого известия Роза даже приподнялась.

\- Я думала, ты ее убил.

Коротко хохотнув, Локи потянул Розу на себя и начал лениво расплетать одной рукой ее длинную косу.

\- Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения? - его глаза в темноте казались блестящими черными жуками. - На самом деле, я просто вырубил нашу милую гостью, а потом отправил в темницу, где она до сих пор сидела и безмолвно проклинала весь Асгард в целом и меня в частности, потому что со связанными руками и кляпом во рту вся ее магия не имеет никакой силы.

Он притянул Розу к себе и так быстро перекатился в сторону, что она даже не заметила, как оказалась снизу.

\- Правда, думаю, Фрей решил избавить темницы Асгарда от этой ведьмы не из бескорыстных побуждений, но это уже меня мало волнует. 

Наклонившись, Локи мягко поцеловал Розу, словно пробуя ее на вкус.

\- Все проблемы теперь точно позади. Как насчет первой брачной ночи?

От его низкого тихого голоса по телу начали одна за другой накатывать знакомые волны возбуждения. Кажется, надежды на дальнейший сладкий сон можно было смело хоронить.

\- Не могу сказать, чтобы она у нас с тобой была первой, - отозвалась Роза прерывающимся голосом, потому что Локи, не дожидаясь ее ответа, уже перешел от слов к действиям. - Но раз ты так настаиваешь…

Он замер и нарочито серьезно посмотрел на нее.

\- Мы сегодня поженились. Значит, это первая _брачная_ ночь. Где твоя логика, Роза?

\- Каждый раз теряется в твоем присутствии, - призналась она. - Как и все мое приличие.

\- Зато появляется невероятная честность, - усмехнулся Локи. - Но ты мне нравишься в любом виде.

Роза не ответила, потому что, когда тебя так жадно целуют, все понятно без слов. Она лишь крепче обняла Локи, чувствуя, что начало новой жизни ей очень даже нравится.


	22. Chapter 22

Вопреки опасениям Локи, Рон и Гермиона не очень часто пользовались Радужным мостом - обычно Роза сама отправлялась к ним на день-два, если не была слишком занята. 

Стоило немалых сил уговорить Локи позволить ей и дальше заниматься своей любимой психологией, выделив несколько дней в неделю для приема пациентов. Поначалу асы неохотно шли изливать душу новой королеве, и Роза подозревала, что в этом была немалая заслуга Локи, которого боялись примерно так же, как и уважали, но постепенно все изменилось.

Началось все с Тора и леди Сиф. Роза уже давно видела, что они испытывают весьма взаимную симпатию друг к другу, но все никак не могла взять в толк, что им мешает быть вместе. Первым сдался Тор, который в ответ на ее робкий вопрос о том, почему у него после Джейн так никого и не появилось, с грустью сообщил, что не готов к новым отношениям. Услышав это, Роза поперхнулась и уточнила, что с момента их расставания прошло достаточно много лет, чтобы можно было попробовать вновь.

По всему выходило, что Тор и рад бы предложить леди Сиф прогулку под звездным небом, да только отчего-то он уверил себя, что она откажется. 

\- Но почему? - не выдержала Роза. - Ты хоть раз замечал, _как_ она на тебя смотрит?

Как оказалось, внимательность была не самой лучшей стороной Тора. Равно как и уверенность в собственной привлекательности. Решив зайти с другой стороны, Роза невзначай поговорила с самой леди Сиф, которая долго уходила от темы, прежде чем признаться, что Тор никогда не переставал ей нравиться.

После этого в Розе взыграл прежний азарт, который всегда помогал воплощать ей в жизнь самые разные задумки. 

\- Чем ты постоянно занята? - спросил как-то Локи, застав ее в очередной раз в библиотеке, где Роза, не по-королевски забравшись прямо с ногами в кресло, торопливо что-то писала на листке пергамента.

\- Ничем интересным, - пробормотала она, наморщив лоб.

Роза не любила, когда ей мешали писать, тем более, когда сбивали с мысли, но от Локи нельзя было отделаться просто так. Он склонился над ней и попытался вчитаться в мелкие строчки.

\- Ты приглашаешь Тора на свидание?!

Коротко вздохнув, Роза откинулась на спинку и запрокинула голову, спокойно глядя снизу-вверх на застывшего от гнева Локи.

\- Успокойся, - она мягко похлопала его по руке. - Я пишу от лица леди Сиф, потому что, чувствую, эти двое так никогда и не сделают первый шаг к сближению. Кстати, вот письмо и для нее, которое якобы написал Тор, можешь сам прочитать и убедиться, что я не вру.

Локи схватил сложенную бумагу, но читать не стал, лишь задумчиво помахал ею в воздухе, а затем, кинув на стол, присел на подлокотник кресла.

\- Зачем тебе все это?

\- Тор в последнее время немного печальный, ты не находишь? - Роза со вздохом отложила пергамент, понимая, что сейчас она точно не допишет. - Они с леди Сиф очень нравятся друг другу, это видно всем. Так почему бы им не помочь?

\- А с чего ты вообще взяла, что им нужна помощь? - холодно поинтересовался он. - Пусть сами разбираются в своих отношениях.

Однако ее не так легко было сбить с толку, и в итоге «случайное» свидание все-таки состоялось, несмотря на все протесты Локи о том, что он не готов к тому, если его брат в результате "подрывной деятельности Розы" тоже решит жениться. 

Тор и леди Сиф, пусть и не сразу, но все-таки поняли, что вместе им быть гораздо лучше, чем украдкой глядеть друг на друга, сидя в разных концах стола. Сочтя это первой победой, Роза решила, что и в Асгарде у нее неплохо бы получилось оказывать психологическую помощь. Правда, Локи все же взял с нее слово, что больше она не станет устраивать никаких «случайных свиданий», потому что такое поведение не пристало королеве. А она припомнила его же слова о том, что он не никогда не хотел иметь под рукой скучную королеву, день-деньской чинно сидящую на троне.

В конце всех этих препирательств Локи пообещал, что впредь будет следить за каждым своим словом и обязательно найдет способ контролировать бурную активность своей маленькой вредной жены.

***

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, окрашивая открытую галерею, по которой шла Роза, в медно-золотистые тона. С момента ее жизни в Асгарде прошло уже два с половиной года, а она все еще не могла привыкнуть к этим ярким переливам по вечерам, погружающим дворец в причудливый оранжевый мир, расцвеченный всполохами золотых отблесков от стен, колонн и доспехов стражи, мирно стоявшей на своих постах.

Локи нашелся в своем рабочем кабинете. Со временем он понял, что тронный зал - вещь, конечно, весьма внушительная, но государственные дела лучше всего решаются в небольших покоях, где почти никто не сможет его лишний раз побеспокоить. Стоя у окна, он с хмурым видом читал какое-то письмо и совершенно не заметил, как Роза тихо открыла дверь и осторожно подошла к нему. 

\- Что пишут?

\- Ничего, - он быстро сложил бумагу вчетверо и положил в карман. - Скучные вопросы внешней политики, которые не должны тебя беспокоить.

\- Смею тебе напомнить, что я королева Асгарда, - хитро прищурилась она, кладя руки ему на грудь и заглядывая в глаза. - Разве я не могу дать хороший совет?

Локи не смог сдержать улыбку. Сев за стол, он жестом поманил ее к себе.

\- Можешь, но не в этот раз. Как дела в Мидгарде? Я ждал тебя еще утром.

\- Помогала кузине Лили составлять список гостей. - Роза уютно устроилась на его коленях и бросила взгляд в окно, где вечерний пейзаж уже вовсю горел огненным пожаром. - Она совсем недавно обручилась со Скорпиусом Малфоем, и теперь просто не находит себе места от счастья и свалившихся на нее хлопот.

\- Не нагружай меня именами своих родственников. Я только запомнил, как зовут всех твоих кузенов и кузин, как теперь появляется еще какой-то Скорпион.

\- Скорпиус. Да, чуть не забыла: мама просила передать, что ждет нас на это Рождество.

\- Мы были у них на этом празднике год назад!

\- Такое дело, - вздохнула Роза, - даже не знаю, как тебе сказать. Видишь ли, Рождество случается как раз каждый год, хочешь ты этого или нет.

\- Я собирался отправиться с тобой в Альвхейм, - сухо заметил Локи. - Именно в это время. Ты давно хотела познакомиться с культурой светлых эльфов, да и мне надо теперь кое-что обсудить с Фреем. Так что твои родители проведут это Рождество без нас.

Когда он начинал говорить таким тоном, становилось абсолютно ясно, что возражения не принимаются. Однако Роза не собиралась сдаваться так просто. Мало того, что в этом году в доме ее родителей собирались абсолютно все Уизли и Поттеры, что было большой редкостью, так теперь еще ожидались и Малфои. Такое точно нельзя было пропустить.

\- Мы можем отправиться в Альвхейм чуть позже, - заметила она, чувствуя, как напрягается рука Локи, лежавшая на ее талии.

\- Нет. Мы отправимся туда именно через неделю, и я больше не хочу это обсуждать. 

Вскочив, Роза с раздражением посмотрела на Локи, а затем, не найдя подходящих слов, гневно стукнула кулачком по столу. Послышался тихий треск, а ладонь на несколько секунд вдруг обдало нестерпимым холодом. С недоумением ощупывая руку, Роза смотрела на тонкую корочку льда, покрывшую столешницу в месте удара.

\- Это не смешно.

\- Я ничего не делал, - отозвался Локи, с тем же недоумением глядя на нее. - Твоя стихийная магия перешла на холод? Что-то раньше я этого не замечал.

Роза задумчиво потерла ладонь, которая уже почти согрелась. В далеком детстве ее эмоциональные всплески выражались не только в уже привычном для всех урагане, но еще и в создании пожаров или потопов. Затем это прошло, оставив место лишь для редких вихрей, которые ясно давали понять, когда Роза не в духе. Но чтобы замораживать предметы… Такого с ней еще не случалось. 

\- Может, это тоже побочное от встречи с Камнями? - предположила она.

\- Вряд ли, - не согласился Локи. - Сванвейг бы сказала. Кстати, неплохо было бы отвести тебя к ней. Что-то мне не нравится твоя новая способность.

\- Скажи, что просто боишься конкуренции, - пошутила Роза.

Когда она вышла из покоев Сванвейг, Локи сидел на золотой скамье и размашисто писал какое-то письмо - очевидно, ответ на полученное недавно послание, так сильно расстроившее его. Чуть поодаль сидел черный кот, расширившимися зрачками следивший за кончиком быстро движущегося пера. За это время он достаточно узнал характер Локи, поэтому все, что мог сейчас себе позволить - это безмолвно наблюдать, еле слышно цокая от переполнявших его эмоций. Услышав скрип двери, Локи отвлекся и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Тут такое дело, - начала Роза, нервно дергая себя за прядь волос. - Ты только не нервничай, ладно?

\- Если ты не скажешь прямо сейчас, в чем дело, то начну, - предупредил он ее.

Не в такой обстановке Розе хотелось преподнести эту новость Локи, но до их личных покоев он бы просто не дотерпел.

\- Я беременна.

Он медленно отложил письмо в сторону и с подозрением посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты уверена?

\- На все сто процентов.

\- Это значит… у нас будут дети?

\- Боюсь, что так.

\- Но я не готов!

Роза села рядом с ним и несильно сжала его руку. 

\- Если тебе будет легче, то в восьмидесяти семи процентах случаев люди не готовы стать родителями.

\- Почему мы не в оставшихся тринадцати?

\- Хороший вопрос, - кивнула она. - У тебя впереди восемь месяцев, чтобы подумать над ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я выражаю огромную признательность и благодарность Dalil’е, которая была моим первым читателем и которая поддерживала меня на протяжении этих двух месяцев, пока я писала этот фик. Благодаря тебе, ошибок и ляпов в тексте гораздо меньше)
> 
> Также большое спасибо Элис Винтер за то, что скромно находила у меня ошибки и всегда их отмечала.
> 
> И, конечно, спасибо всем, кто прочитал мой опус. Я до сих пор не знаю, как смогла написать все это за такой короткий срок, да еще по большей части экспромтом. Локи и Роза стали для меня родными детьми, и теперь на душе немного грустно от того, что я завершила их историю. Надеюсь, она была не скучной и смогла вас порадовать.
> 
> Всех люблю)


End file.
